Queen's Requiem
by Little Writer Babe
Summary: The Southern Isles proves to as dangerous as imagined when a diplomatic mission quickly turns deadly for Queen Elsa of Arendelle! Is it a plot from an old enemy taking shape or something far more sinister that may fell the fabled 'Snow Queen? As she finds herself in the middle of a royal coup, it will take all Elsa has to ensure the monarchy of Arendelle doesn't end with her!
1. Chapter 1: Abduction

Anna's been WHAT?!"

Queen Elsa of Arendelle could no longer retain a royal demeanor in the face of a statement that shook her to the core. The normally composed and somewhat stoic young woman could barely contain the anguish coursing through her at that moment.

"Kidnapped, Your Majesty."

The portly bearded man before her delivering this terrifying news seemed strangely unaffected even bored at the proclamation. King Helmut of the Southern Isles was a cunning and untrustworthy man; someone Elsa had deigned to entertain. The meeting they were currently having had only occurred after three years of negotiation, threats and near outright declarations of war.

Following the harrowing events that nearly took the lives of both she and her beloved sister, Elsa had concluded that the Southern Isles, while not directly responsible for Hans deadly scheme, was a trading partner best left alone. The few goods Arendelle received from them could easily be replaced by other partners with comparable pricing and less threat of a royal coup. King Helmut had tried many avenues to persuade the young queen, none of which had been terribly successful before threatening an all out war between the two countries.

Loss of life on such a large scale was something Elsa was unwilling to stomach and so with a begrudging spirit, she had agreed to travel with Anna and Kristoff to Odense, a beautiful city off the coast of the Southern Isles for negotiations because she was not quite ready to welcome kin of Hans into her home. Now, facing what was surely her worst nightmare, she was sorely wishing they had never come at all.

"By WHOM?"

Elsa did her best to control her emotions, had endured barely an outburst in the past few years, and yet all in the room felt the temperature plummet dramatically, frost spreading ominously at her feet. King Helmut stroked his long beard complacently before answering.

"Rebels, Bandits I'm afraid. There are some who still believe you to be a _threat_ to the Southern Isles, _Your Majesty._ "

Elsa sensed the disdain in his words; felt the familiar twitch as magic welled up inside her threatening to strike out. She would not give him the satisfaction. King Helmut cared for her no more than she for him and apparently cared for Anna's safety even less. A sudden thought occurred to her!

"What of Baron Bjorgman?"

Kristoff and Anna had wed the spring before and Elsa had bestowed the tittle of Baron upon him to avoid any unneccessary questioning of his royal authority. After the Farewell Ball to celebrate the renewed partnership of the two countries, Kristoff and Anna had left to take a walk through the castle's gardens, with their regent of guards, while Elsa had stayed behind to wrap up negotiations. How these bandits were able to get to Anna **inside** the castle walls was something Elsa would be sure to ask them _personally_.

"The Baron is currently in the infirmary with a head injury. My physician assures me it is not serious."

Elsa's blood boiled even as the temperature continued to fall; the ice at her feet spread even further, defying her best efforts to contain it. Why was this man doling out information to her in infuriating bite-sized pieces?! Was he stalling? Was he involved?! She had no more time for games. Turning to face the King she put on her best queenly mask.

"Your Majesty," she entreated using her most regal tone. "Allow my men and I to go after my sister. We will bring in whatever bandits we can capture and turn them over to you for punishment. All I want is my sister's safe return."

The King continued to stroke his beard in contemplation, a habit Elsa now interpreted as his "tell". When they had first met Anna had pointed out that he strangely resembled a red-haired Father Christmas. _Oh, Anna._ This man was clearly lying and her sister's life hung in the balance. Her heart clenched at the thought and she seriously considered icing this chamber shut and proceeding without the man's blessing. But that would be foolish, she had come here to prevent war, not start one.

"Your sister has barely been gone a few hours with no word from her abductors. Do you not wish to hear their demands?" He asked, eyeing her with suspicion. Elsa's patience was immediately worn through.

"They will be heard at the end of a blade, sir. Do I have your permission?"

Helmut nodded slightly and Elsa whirled to address her Captain of the guard, Rayce. He was a quiet man of dark complexion and calm spirit with a thick beard of coal black hair and a regal crown of it to match. Rayce had come to Elsa on a diplomatic mission from the far continent of Africa, the district of Egypt. After standing beside the queen in battle during an attempt to assassinate his current ruler, Rayce had resigned his commission with the Egyptian army and entreated Elsa to join hers. His decision was met with ridicule by his fellow countrymen who found it difficult to trust someone so young with such immense power.

Despite all her assistance, Elsa was still viewed as a threat and Rayce had been informed that if he aligned himself with her, there would be no turning back. And yet, the brave captain could think of no one more deserving of his service and so he remained in Arendelle at her side. A man of such integrity was truly a diamond in the rough. Elsa trusted no one else to lead her to Anna.

"Captain, ready your men and my horse. We ride on the hour."

Rayce did not hesitate. With a deep bow to the Queen he turned to his men and began barking orders for the preparations. After they departed in a flurry, he waited silently in the doorway, not willing to leave his beloved Queen in the company of possible hostiles.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Elsa ground the words out, as she was now more sure than ever Helmut had been complicit in all of this. Her suspicion was that he had only given her permission to go in hopes that she too would be captured, or better yet killed. With both she and Anna gone, Arendelle would be ripe for the picking. What the cunning man did not know is that much had changed since she had faced his son three years ago on the fjord.

Helmut watched Elsa leave, determination evident in every step she took. He knew she would stop at nothing to rescue her beloved sister and had hoped for no less. If there was one piece of information his idiot son Hans, had come back with of value, it was how to defeat the "Snow Queen". She had only one weakness.

Anna.

How fortunate for him that the local band of rebels had absconded the pretty little Princess and drawn her sister into a conflict. Such a perfectly executed plan that fit neatly into his.

"Make sure Her Majesty is reunited with her sister." He told his Captain with a dismissive wave. "The sooner the better…"

* * *

As soon as they exited the King's chamber, out of the sight of he and his advisors, Elsa explained the rest of her plan to Rayce in a hushed tone, as castle walls often had ears.

"Captain, we must speak to Kristoff before we do anything else. He may be able to gives us some insight into who has taken Anna and where. I assume you have your men speaking to the castle guards who discovered him?"

"Of course, Majesty. Though I doubt they will be of much help. I feel the … 'spirit of cooperation' is most lacking here."

Elsa smiled lightly despite the dire situation. It would seem she wasn't the only one wary of the King's motives and his willingness to help. Leave it to her Captain, ever the diplomat, to find a manner to politely call the King an ass!

"Indeed, Captain. I believe this will be our first _and_ last visit to the Southern Isles." Rayce returned her small smile and added an uncharacteristic chuckle.

"Yes, well, I will miss the weather Majesty."

Being from such a warm climate, Rayce was rarely comfortable in Arendelle during the winter months. Add to that his Queen's predilection to keep things around her cool; the poor man often went months without feeling truly warm. His time in the Southern Isles had at least given him a break from Arendelle's ever-present chill as their climate was warmer, especially this far in-land. Elsa smiled again.

"Sorry, Captain. Vacation is over." Reaching around her, he pulled the door to the infirmary and entered a beat after she did.

"Queen Elsa has come to see about Baron Bjorgman." He informed the nearest medical personnel. The nurse seemed unnerved by their presence and quickly ran to find a doctor. Seconds later a man dressed in all white exited a door to their left. Rayce made sure to keep himself between Elsa and the man, preferring not to take chances in what was quickly shaping up to be a hostile situation.

"Baron Bjorgman has only just awakened…" The doctor was hedging when Rayce cut him off.

"The Queen wishes to speak with him, **_immediately_**." He stressed the urgency knowing Elsa was not in the mood for any further delays.

"Perhaps Her Majesty might give him a few more minutes to gain his bearings?"

"You forget yourself sir," Rayce drew himself up to his full height of 6'2" staring the doctor down. "Her Majesty acquiesces to no one, not even the Baron, and most certainly not you. Step aside."

The doctor bowed slightly stepping away from the door so they could enter having utterly failed at slowing them down. Rayce pushed the door open for Elsa before entering, resisting the urge to slam the door in the doctor's face behind them. He was rapidly losing patience with the people here.

"Kristoff!" Elsa exclaimed as soon as they were alone, hastening to her brother-in-laws bedside and hugging him tightly. He returned her hug with his lopsided smile.

"I must be in really bad shape to deserve this kind of treatment," he joked lightly as Elsa sat back to look at him. She swatted him playfully on the arm before becoming serious.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

Kristoff looked uneasy as he ran a hand through his hair, wincing when his fingers ran across the large goose egg on the back of his head. He avoided Elsa's gaze when he spoke next.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. You trusted me to protect her … and I couldn't. I failed you both." Elsa's heart broke as she watched the guilt twist Kristoff's face. She knew he would never let anything happen to Anna if he could stop it; told him as much.

"That is enough of that!" She scolded him with a note of affection in her voice. "No one is better suited to watch over Anna than you. It would seem there is not much any of us could have done to prevent this, which worries me. What do you remember?"

"We were in the gardens with our guards when all the torches went out! I pulled Anna to me and tried to make a run for the stairs when something hit me from behind. Next thing I know, I'm here with a nasty headache."

Elsa exchanged a worried look with Rayce. Clearly this was a well-coordinated attack and someone had known exactly where to find Anna. The Captain stepped forward to address Kristoff.

"Baron, is there anything else in particular you can remember? Sounds, smells even?"

"Salt!" Kristoff exclaimed at the question drawing confused looks from the room. "The guys who jumped us smelled salty, like seawater…"

"Of course!" Rayce exclaimed and now it seemed Elsa was the only one lost. He hastened to explain. "Majesty, it is quite possible that the bandits who took the princess are located somewhere off the coast, near to the water…"

"Making them smell salty…" Elsa finished; glad to be able to follow the train of thought. "The coast spans half the continent, Captain. We need to narrow the search."

"Yes of course. The bandits are clearly unwelcome in the actual kingdom. They would need to stay out of sight; they couldn't simply camp on the beaches…" Rayce was deep in thought when Kristoff snapped his fingers!

"I got it!" He exclaimed before being shushed by the other two. He continued in a lower tone. "I got it. When we sailed in, these caves she saw off the corner of the coast impressed Anna. She said we should go explore them before we left. I thought it was a crazy idea because those cliffs are steep, hard to get to and…"

"A perfect place for a hideout." Rayce and Elsa finished together, with Elsa adding "Kristoff you're a genius!" before hugging him and bounding off the bed toward the door.

"Wait!" He called after her. "I should go too!" Elsa stopped halfway to the door, spun and fixed him with her most queenly stare.

"You most certainly will not!" Kristoff chaffed at her tone but saw the concern in her eyes. "I will lose no one else to the this damn isle of horrors. You will stay here, under guard, until we return with Anna and then we will ALL leave this god-forsaken place. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," he muttered as the Captain placed a reassuring hand on his arm before opening the door for Elsa. "Love you too…"

"Love you more," she snarked back with a hint of a smile. "Be well, Kristoff."

"Be safe, Elsa…" he whispered to her retreating form before the door closed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2: Ride with purpose

After ensuring that two members of the Arendellian guard would remain at Kristoff's door watching for danger and screening every visitor before entry, Rayce escorted Elsa to her chambers. Currently the Queen was clad in a flowing ice blue dress of her own creation that hugged without being lascivious. Unlike the one she had created after her coronation, this design had a high-collared neck, full bodice and the bottom flared out like a trumpet. The back, however, was completely sheer offering the Captain a most tempting view of ivory skin and chiseled shoulder blades on either side of an alluring spine. Her hair cascaded down her back in a waterfall of white gold, secured at the crown by two braids, entwined with the finest blue ribbon.

Rayce mentally slapped himself. _She is your Queen, dammit! You are sworn to protect her, not ogle her!_ The Queen had smote him initially because of her bravery and the selfless manner in which she ruled. Her intelligence and dry wit were also of note. As time had gone by, though, he found her remarkable beauty difficult to resist as well. There had been times when he thought he had felt reciprocation but Elsa was intensely difficult to read, spending the majority of her life concealing her true emotions. Still he couldn't help but feel Elsa was adding extra swing to her hips knowing he was trailing behind her.

When they reached her quarters, Elsa threw the doors open and hurried inside behind a changing screen while the Captain secured the room, checking diligently for anyone foolish enough to attack his Queen. A flash of blue magic from behind the screen told him Elsa had removed her ice dress and his mouth went instantly dry at the thought. Scant minutes later she emerged, clad in a black long sleeve top and black riding pants. Her boots were a fine, light blue leather with a snowflake meticulously embroidered down the shin. They looked very similar to the ones her sister had worn on her expedition to the North Mountain three years before.

"Your armor, Majesty?" He asked, secretly wanting to the see the glorious transformation himself.

"Probably best to do it now, who knows what we'll encounter in the wilds of the Southern Isles…" she muttered more to herself than anyone else. Her brow furrowed with concentration as she visualized the protective covering needed for this particular endeavor.

First came the coverlets over her boots, translucent enough that the design could still clearly be seen. Then the ice wrapped around her thighs, becoming denser before flowing up to her torso and forming a breastplate that fit her better than anything the royal blacksmith could have created. Another flash of blue and a large snowflake appeared on her chest. The magic continued to flow down her arms, forming plated gauntlets that glimmered in the light, settling more protection on her shoulders simultaneously. A cape of shimmering blue appeared on one shoulder than flowed to waist length behind her secured by an icy snowflake broach.

The Captain stepped to a chest at the end of her bed removing the most beautiful sword ever forged. A flawless icy blade in a hilt with the most intricately carved ice the Queen could imagine. It had taken Elsa months to get it just the right density, strength and weight; was the one piece of her armor she never deconstructed lest she ever need it in a crisis. Rayce knelt before her and presented the weapon, which she took and deftly slid in her scabbard as soon as it appeared on her waist. He rose quickly and headed to the door, sparing a quick glance at Elsa to determine her readiness. She strode through the door with chin held high, looking ever the solemn ruler.

What Rayce couldn't have known, what Elsa couldn't let show, was the paralyzing dread that this quest may very well be the last for "The Great Snow Queen." Whatever nefarious scheme was being played out around them, the goal was clearly to rid Arendelle of it's nobility or at the very least it's heir. Even more troubling was the notion that perhaps Anna's abduction was simply a ploy to draw her out into the open.

Since arriving in Odense, one of the many large cities on the main island made famous for love of culture and arts, Elsa had made only one public appearance outside the castle gates during the processional from the docks. She had been a rolling mass of nerves, ice and snow, only comforted by the constant reassurance of her ever-cheerful sister. _And now she may be gone forever._ Elsa's stomach lurched at the thought and she forced herself to focus on staying close to Rayce's retreating form as he led them cautiously through the castle.

The duo reached the courtyard quickly and by the time they approached their men, Elsa had schooled her face back into its mask of stern regality. She took the offered assistance of a stable hand as she swung up into her saddle. Her steed was the finest Arendelle had to offer. Pure white hide, his bi-color mane cut into an intricate shape resembling a snowflake. He had only one area of color, a deep chocolate brown muzzle. The animal panted impatiently, ready to be off now that his mistress was seated. Elsa patted the side of his neck affectionately before taking the reigns from the stable hand.

"Easy Glacier. You'll be able to run soon enough. It seems we have quite a journey ahead of us. Captain?" Rayce startled to attention, having been deeply absorbed in conversation with one of his Lieutenants.

"Majesty?"

"Are we ready to proceed?"

"Yes Majesty. It is nearly a day's ride to the coast and since we are leaving at such a late hour, it may become difficult to navigate in unfamiliar territory. I recommend we ride halfway, then camp for the night." Elsa nodded in agreement.

"Very well Captain. May I ask, what the wagon is for? Will it not slow us down?"

"Supplies, Majesty. And yes, it may detract from our progress some but it may become necessary, if the princess is… incapacitated."

"Oh…" Elsa's face instantly fell as a cold wind whipped through the courtyard. Rayce wanted nothing more than to run to her, soothe her with his words and presence but he retrained himself. The silence stretched long until he couldn't bear it any longer.

"Shall we proceed, Majesty?" Elsa nodded wordlessly, finding it hard to recapture her queenly demeanor with the prospect of finding Anna in anything but pristine condition. Rayce mounted his steed and steered it toward the castle's gates.

"Open the gates!"

He yelled up to the watchmen on the parapet, then waited rather impatiently for the large wooden doors to swing open enough for the caravan to get through. He allowed everyone to go through but noticed Elsa had not yet spurned Glacier onward. Rayce approached her cautiously, knowing they were being watched at every turn.

"Majesty? We need to go." He waited for her response but received none. "Elsa." He tried again in a sterner tone, hoping he wasn't out of line. "We must go, NOW." This time her head snapped up and she stared at him as if meeting for the first time before she seemed to find her bearings. In the golden light cast by his torch, he could clearly see the unshed tears brimming in her eyes and once again hated himself for being too much of a coward to properly comfort her.

"Of course, of course Captain. Apologies, I was… lost in thought I suppose." Rayce smiled a little; glad she was regaining her composure.

"No apologies necessary, Majesty. We _will_ find the Princess, I stake my life on it! Now come, the hour grows late." He turned his steed towards the open gate, relieved to hear Glacier's hooves clicking behind him. As they passed through the gate, a large red hawk flew by them and headed off with the caravan. "Stay close, Horus!"

The animal screeched in reply, staying within Rayce' sightline. Rayce had rescued the animal as a child, trained it to deliver messages and scout ahead for trouble. He knew the King would be watching their every move but if he sent word back by Horus ever so often, it would arose less suspicion. With a shout Rayce spurned his steed on, pleased to see Elsa pull up beside him in a full gallop as well.

On a high tower above the courtyard, King Helmut watched the Queen and her men take their leave, the light of their torches leaving a trail of fire as they headed out of the city into the surrounding woods. He had been more than a little surprised to see the young ruler clad in full battle regalia. Did she truly intend to fight? He wasn't sure. This was clearly not the frightened girl his son had described to him upon his return. This Elsa was confident and in control, a true threat. Helmut could no longer run the risk of her finding Anna. Beckoning a servant to the window, he handed them a small scroll with a message for his Captain of the guard. It contained only one sentence.

 _Kill them all._


	3. Chapter 3: Into the woods

The caravan moved deftly through the forest, following as many established paths as possible to make it easier for the wagon. Elsa had created a light snowfall to make it easier to pick up any tracks the bandits may have left in their haste. Eventually, the forest grew too dense and Rayce stopped the caravan to regroup. He approached Elsa cautiously since they had not spoken for several hours. Rayce could feel her apprehension as surely as a strong westerly wind. She was absentmindedly stroking Glacier's neck, staring into the night sky when he urged his horse near to her.

"Majesty?" She turned her head slightly toward his voice but avoided eye contact; she willed the tears once again brimming not to fall.

"Are we ready to proceed Captain? Or shall we camp for the night?" The waver in her voice was unmistakable but Rayce chose not to address it.

"We can no longer follow the trails and the forest has grown too dense for the wagon to maneuver."

Elsa pursed her lips, slightly annoyed that the decision was being put to her. She would ride all night to find Anna if she had to, but the responsible queen in her knew they could all use some rest. Tired soldiers were ineffectual at best, a detriment to their unit at worse.

"Will the trail grow cold?"

"The trail is already several hours old, Majesty. Not to mention these bandits seem to have little training when it comes to stealth. We are more than halfway to the coast with a firm idea of where to focus our search. I believe setting camp now is our most prudent option."

"Very well," she replied though her tone implied she was not pleased to be stopping for the night. Rayce moved to say more when he heard a sudden rustling in the brush nearby.

"What was that? To the Queen!" He yelled while positioning himself in front of Elsa. His men closed ranks around the two as they all waited with bated breath for the origin of the sound to reveal itself.

"Captain," Elsa's voice cut into the warrior's fog currently filling Rayce consciousness. "I heard nothing. Perhaps we are all overly tired and on edg-"

She was cut off by a harrowing warriors cry that shrieked through the night, followed by a dozen bandits shroud in dark clothing! The battalion of soldiers rushed to meet their assailants, determined to protect their queen to the end if necessary. Elsa dismounted Glacier quickly and sent him off into the woods with a slap to his rear flank. She would be able to call him back but wanted him to avoid injury. Rayce did the same with his steed and soon the two stood back-to-back, swords drawn, waiting for someone brash enough to test their mettle. A cry from Horus above them alerted Elsa of another danger!

Archers!

"Archers!" She yelled just before several arrows whizzed by her, impaling the foliage nearby. Rayce threw his sword in the direction from whence the arrows came, rewarded with a scream when the weapon connected. An archer fell from a nearby branch, clearly run through. Rayce rushed forward to capture the man's bow and began firing into the trees. He was met with more arrows in return which Elsa was able to deflect with her sword and small blasts of ice.

Since that fateful day on the fjord, Elsa had vowed to protect not only herself but also her family. If her magic were to bring enemies to her gate than that same magic would dispatch of those whose impertinence challenged her. She had no taste for violence yet it had a way of following the young queen, consequently occupying much of her thoughts and actions. Elsa had trained for months with the Arendellian guard before the harrowing events of a routine diplomatic mission turned assassination attempt had brought her into contact with Rayce. Once named her Captain, he made sure the Queen was as well trained as any other solider on the field and just as deadly with ice as she was with a sword!

"Majesty, if you please?" Rayce called over his shoulder, continuing to lay down cover fire until his quiver ran dry. Their men seemed to be getting the upper hand but a little help from Elsa could seal the deal. She turned her attention to the tree line and several deadly sharp icicles sprang from the ground impaling everything in their path. Rayce could hear strangled cries as many of the tips met their targets, yet the arrows continued to fly. A masked bandit broke past Elsa's men, headed straight for her! He was upon her before Rayce could react but he needn't have worried.

Elsa met the man's sword with her own then used ice to immobilize his feet, trading blows with him until the ice swallowed his upper body! Movement from the trees caught his attention again and he pulled her to his side, even as an ice wall emerged between them and the projectiles.

"Thank you, Captain!" Elsa breathed as she observed several of the arrows had drilled into the forest floor where she had just been moments before. "Eyes open…"

"Eyes up." He finished for her, nodding in confirmation. It was a mantra he had repeated to her ad nauseam during her training. A watchful eye was often all that kept a solider one step ahead of his quarry.

"Captain! The wagon!"

Rayce and Elsa immediately headed back towards the main path, their battle having taken them deeper into the woods. They emerged from the tree line just in time to see their supply wagon go up in in flames.

"Dammit!"

Clearly the bandits had been informed to kill them if possible but impede their progress either way. Elsa stepped forward to extinguish the flames when a burning pain struck the side of her neck! She moved a hand to investigate; reeled when her fingers came away sticky.

"Majesty!"

Rayce was at her side in seconds, shielding her body with his while clamping his hand over hers to stem the bleeding. He frantically searched the tree line for signs of the culprit but found none. It would seem the bandits had gotten in one last, very lucky shot.

"Put out that fire! Salvage what you can and find the horses! They carry all the supplies we have left."

The men leapt into action, while Rayce led Elsa over to a tree stump. He promptly sat her down while he searched around for a torch so he could better inspect her injury. Once lit, he jammed the torch into the ground near them before gently reaching for her.

"Majesty, if I may…?" His eyes met hers and she nodded stiffly as he pulled her hand away. In the light he could see a long red stripe running along the side of her neck. Though it bled steadily, he was relieved that it appeared no major arteries had been struck. The wound seemed to be shallow enough; a graze, probably an arrow. "Doesn't look like it should need stitches…"

He hunted around the general area for the projectile in question and spotted it a few feet away embedded in a tree near where the queen had been standing. Instructing Elsa to keep pressure on the wound, he rose to retrieve the arrow. It pulled from the tree easily enough. Returning to her side, he held the arrow to the light, the glint of blood unmistakable but mixed with something else. Cautiously he touched the tip to his tongue before spitting. Throwing the arrow down, he knelt before Elsa again, concern etched on his face. Immediately the queen tensed.

"Captain, what's wrong? You said it was barely more than a graze."

"Poison." He spoke the word in a harsh whisper. "The arrow was poisoned, Majesty. We must get you back to the castle!"

"What? No! We can't turn back now!"

"Majesty, your life is in danger! We know nothing of this poison or its effects. You could become very ill quite suddenly and we have no way of treating you. Please, you must see reason."

Elsa's mind was spinning. Poison? She felt no ill effects beside the burn of newly torn skin. If they turned back now, Anna would most surely be lost before another rescue party could be organized. There had to be another way, a way to save them both.

"Are there no villages near the coast?" Rayce seemed perplexed by her question but nodded slowly.

"If these bandits have been roaming the area, someone in those villages must have been exposed to this poison. Surely, they would have a treatment."

"Majesty, we cannot count on such a remedy or the kindness of strangers. _Please_ , allow me to return you to the castle." Rayce was openly pleading with her but she would not be deterred.

"No. We move forward. They will help us, I know it."

Elsa tilted her chin as much as her injury would allow and stared Rayce down indicating that the topic was no longer up for discussion. He sighed loudly, trying to figure out when Elsa had become so stubborn and what to do next.

"Then we must do all we can to prevent the poison from moving deeper into your blood…" Elsa seemed encouraged that Rayce was seeing things her way.

"How do we do that?"

"In most situations, a tourniquet would be employed or the wound could be cauterized but I believe that would do more harm than good."

Elsa was familiar with the term. She knew cauterization involved searing a wound closed. It sounded extremely painful, especially considering how she reacted to heat in general. But what other option did they have? Rayce was deep in thought before his eyes lit up with an idea.

"Frostbite," he muttered to himself before addressing her. "When a wound is cauterized, it becomes a burn more or less. Frostbite is essentially a burn from the cold. If you could freeze the wound shut, Majesty, perhaps it would prevent the spread of poison."

"You want me to … _burn_ my wound closed with my magic?" He nodded, apprehension present in his eyes. He couldn't be serious!

"I see no other way and if you insist we move forward than we must halt the spread of the poison." _Or you could die long before we ever find the princess,_ he thought to himself.

"I don't know if that's even possible. . . " Elsa was shaking slightly as she considered trying what sounded to her to be both dangerous and painful.

"We must try or. . ."

"Or what?"

Rayce set his lips in a hard line before answering her in a clipped tone. He was about to possibly overstep himself but sometimes Elsa needed to listen to reason, Queen or not. This was her life they were talking about.

"Or I throw you over my horse in a most un-queenly fashion and take you back to the castle. Royal blood be damned! I will not let you forfeit your life over royal stubbornness. What will it be?"

"You forget yourself, **_Captain_**!"

"I assure you I _know_ my place, Majesty! It is at your side, to protect you, even from yourself if necessary! I will gladly face court martial for my actions as long as **you** are the one passing judgment."

Elsa gaped at Rayce, mouth hung open in an expression of pure shock. He met her eyes with steely determination and Elsa thought she saw something else flicker in those deep chocolate orbs. _Fear._ Not just for her but something… deeper. _He's afraid to lose me_. The overprotective manner in which he behaved around her went beyond a solider performing his to duty to his Queen. His every action confirmed it; Rayce was in love with her.

She had known all along, hadn't she? Did she feel the same? Elsa had no idea. Her experience with love went as far as her immediate family and what she was currently contemplating was much, much different.

 _I don't want to lose him either. That must count for something_. She thought to herself. After a scant moment she realized he was waiting for an answer so she nodded faintly. Rayce positioned himself on the stump next to her and placed his gloved hand over hers.

"I need you to promise me something, Rayce", she began in an unsteady voice. He was shocked both by her demeanor and the fact that she had used his name instead of rank. "If there comes a point where you must choose… you must protect Anna."

Rayce stared at her as if she had grown a second head to accompany her ice powers. He would _never_ leave her behind to die, no matter the circumstance.

"Majesty, no. I cannot promise you such a thing. My loyalty is to you!"

"No! Your loyalty is to Arendelle and if I fall, the rightful heir must be protected or all is lost. Please, Rayce, you must swear to this. Arendelle must be put first, no matter _our_ feelings."

He blinked again. Had she said "our" feelings? Throwing caution to the wind he gently cupped her face and leaned his forehead to hers. Elsa's skin was cooler than he had imagined but not unpleasantly so. She smelled of wintery mint, a scent he could never tire of. Elsa in turn reveled in the warmth of him, the feel of his skin, the soft tickle of his beard, the faint masculine scent of his aftershave. Being so near to another after so much time alone was thrilling to her in so many ways but the time for romance was not now. With a sigh she placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back.

"Promise me." She whispered staring into his eyes. She saw regret flash through those deep chocolate pools before they hardened with resolve.

"You have my word, milady." He let his hands drop from her face and returned his attention to her injury. He could feel his heart breaking under the weight of such a terrible promise. "Ready?"

Rayce stared at her to be sure she was truly up to this because there was no doubt in his mind that it would be extremely painful and the thought of Elsa hurting in any way made him physically ill. Biting her lip in determination she closed her eyes and concentrated. He cold feel her skin growing colder by the second until it took all he had not to snatch his hand away and that was when she began to whimper.

"It hurts! It hurts too much!"

She fought to pull her hand away but Rayce held it in place knowing the wound needed to be sealed completely for this to work. She struggled and cried, tears coursing freely down her face but Rayce only relented when he was sure their objective had been accomplished.

Elsa immediately collapsed against him when he finally released her hand, panting heavily against his chest plate. Her left hand fell limply to her side, still covered in blood and very, very cold. Rayce removed his gloves and placed a warm palm to the side of her face, holding her gently in place until she could catch her breath. She broke the silence first.

"That… that _really_ hurt ..." she managed to choke out though she still lacked the strength to move from his embrace. She heard an apologetic sigh rumble in his chest beneath her ear when he answered.

"I know. I'm sorry…"

Rayce heard a rustle from the trees and pulled her closer to him as he held his sword at the ready with his other hand. He sighed with relief when he realized it was his men with the horses in tow. He gestured to the one closest to him.

"Bring me my saddle bag and get a fire going!" The young man ran the bag over before dropping to one knee beside them, concern plain on his face.

"The queen?"

"She's alright. The bleeding is under control and the wound is closed but we need to get it covered and make camp so she can rest."

The young man nodded before springing to his feet and joining the others in their preparations. Rayce dropped his sword so he could rummage around in the saddlebag without disturbing Elsa. She was still resting quietly against his chest, her eyes closed, her breathing calming more with each passing second. He found what he was looking for: clean linen strips and a flask. Leaning back some he inspected the wound in the torchlight. The edges were rimmed with black but the center held the pink hue of a new burn.

Working expertly with one hand he dumped some alcohol from the flask onto a linen strip and began to gently clean the area. Elsa stayed where she was so he proceeded with what he was doing. After thoroughly cleaning the area he took a new linen strip and gently wound it around her neck, tying a neat but firm knot away from the affected area.

"Sir!" He turned his attention to the solider that had addressed him. The young man gestured to a makeshift bed of blankets near a now roaring fire. "For Her Majesty to rest. Sunrise is still a few hours away."

Rayce nodded as he shifted Elsa so that he could slide one arm beneath her legs while the other cradled her shoulders. He leaned his face close to hers. "Majesty? I'm going to pick you up now, alright?" She gave a muffled sound in return but it seemed like enough of an affirmation for him to proceed. He carefully lifted her and carried her to the pallet, laying her down as gently as he could manage with the combined weight of their armor. Once settled, he draped another blanket over her. Gazing down on her he was once again reminded of his promise.

 _"If there comes a point where you must choose… you must protect Anna. Your loyalty is to Arendelle and if I fall, the rightful heir must be protected or all is lost. Promise me."_

The captain ran a hand over his face in frustration. He cared for Anna; the princess was one of the most likeable people he had ever met. Yet, given a choice between the two, he could not be certain that his heart could choose anyone but Elsa. Deep within he knew he had lied to the young queen for no one's safety could mean more to him than hers.

"Captain?" His young lieutenant, Skogerson, jolted Rayce out of his musings.

"What is it boy?" He asked in an irritated growl. He wasn't truly mad at Skogerson but the events of the last few hours would put even the most gentile man on edge. The young man seemed undeterred by his leaders tone.

"In the forest sir. We found one of the bandits that attacked us still living, trapped in Her Majesty's ice!"

"And you're just now telling me this _because_?!" Rayce was livid he was just now receiving this information.

"Because we needed to care for the Queen and it didn't seem as if the bandit could go anywhere… sir." The young man replied, sufficiently chastised by Rayce's reply.

"Of course, lieutenant. Forgive my foul mood. This day has been… _trying_ to say the least."

"Say no more, sir. We are all worried about the princess abduction and now Her Majesty has been injured. Perhaps this bandit can shed some light on what this is all about?"

"Perhaps…" Rayce agreed before turning his attention to the other men patrolling the perimeter. "You three stay with the Queen! Skogerson, Eriksen with me. It is high time we found out what we're dealing with."


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

Something's wrong!" Kristoff paced the small private room he had been given in the infirmary and fumed at the bewildered guard before him. "Els- Her Majesty would have sent word by now. I need to get out of this room… NOW."

"Baron, you have not yet been released by a physician…" The guard was trying and failing to reason with him.

"I'm releasing myself!" Kristoff snapped as he pulled his trousers on and jammed his feet into his boots. He was halfway to the door, trying unsuccessfully to button his shirt as he walked when the physician opened the door.

"Baron, you should be resting!"

Kristoff shoved by him and headed towards the hall, his guards scurrying to catch up as their charge made a break for it. "I've rested enough! My **_wife_** is missing and my _Queen_ may be in serious danger. If the King has any information to share, he can send it to the harbor. I'll be on my ship!"

"Baron, _please_."

" **NO**!" Kristoff was a large man and the physician shrank under the glare of his gaze. "I'll be on my ship. That is all. Fetch my horse," he spat to the nearest guard as he proceeded to the courtyard. Baron or not, Kristoff was going to find his family and there wasn't a damn thing the Southern Isles could do to stop him.

* * *

Rayce followed Skogerson through the dense forest back to the area where he and Elsa had been fighting; that moment felt a lifetime away yet had occurred little more than an hour before. He knew where the man was before they reached him because he could feel the cold breeze; hear the man struggling. One look at their captive told Rayce all he needed to know. The man was young, well fed, clean-shaven and bright eyed. This was no bandit. He showed no signs of a life lived on the run.

"Who are you?" Rayce demanded as he approached the man. He continued speaking when the other man was slow to answer. "Who. Are. You? There will be no more chances boy."

The young man sneered down at him since Elsa's ice had lifted him several feet off the ground. He was trying to remain impassive and aloof but he shivered uncontrollably from the unnatural cold.

"The Queen's ice is like nothing I have ever seen," Rayce told him in a conversational tone. "You can feel it can't you boy? The chill seeping into your bones? It's only a matter of time before your body shuts down one organ at a time. I could save you the agony, petition the Queen but you must speak now."

"I …k-know you…" the man stammered out between clenched teeth. "Y-you're that i-infidel guard who serves that m-monster!"

Rayce lunged forward, holding the tip of his blade to the man's exposed neck!

"Say what you will of me but disrespect my Queen again and I will not wait for hypothermia to take you," he hissed.

"She is no Queen! King Helmut w-will see her fall! I-I'd rather die than l-let that m-monster save me!"

"So be it." Rayce snapped as he turned to head back to camp. "We have what we need. Finish it, Skogerson, then the two of you clean up these bodies. I don't want Her Majesty waking to this."

"Aye, sir."

Rayce ignored the pleas for mercy as he moved steadily towards the fire from camp in the distance. Their suspicions had been correct; Helmut wanted Elsa out of the way and had sent his own men to see to her demise. That still begged the question: who had taken Anna? He entered the camp moments later and immediately moved to see about Elsa.

She appeared to be sleeping peacefully yet Rayce noted beads of sweat gathering at her brow and he suspected they had nothing to do with heat from the fire. Laying the back of his hand against her forehead confirmed it; Elsa had taken a fever. Though it seemed insignificant now, he worried that it would rage quickly the longer they lingered. Turning his head he surmised that sunrise was three maybe four hours away. He moved over to a tree across from her and leaned up against it to rest, as he needed to get his Queen help as soon as daylight struck.

* * *

"Any word, Admiral Wahl?"

Kristoff had made his way back to Elsa's ship, _The Adgar_ named in honor of her late father. The smaller sister ship, _The Idunn_ was the vessel he and Anna often traveled on. As far as Kristoff knew, this trip had been the first time Elsa's vessel had ever been out of Arendelle's harbor. The Admiral turned to address him with a look of apologetic concern.

" No word as of yet, Baron. Glad to see you well, though."

"Thank you Admiral but right now I'm more worried about my wife and Her Majesty. Take the ships out of the harbor and down the coast toward the cliffs. If we receive word that they need assistance, I want to be ready and waiting."

"Yes Baron!"

Kristoff had no doubt the King would take issue with their ships withdrawing but he knew of no other way to help. Elsa, Rayce and their men were headed towards the cliffs in hopes of rescuing Anna. If Rayce sent word by Horus, Kristoff didn't want anything preventing himself and a good portion of Arendelle's navy from reaching the sisters.

"I'll be below decks," he informed the Admiral before taking his leave.

Despite his protests otherwise, Kristoff was still in a great deal of pain. Once he was alone in a cabin, he pulled out a glowing green crystal and touched it to his forehead, sighing in immediate relief. The crystal had been a gift from his troll grandfather, Grand Pabbie, and could heal minor ailments or relieve pain. He distantly wondered if either of the sister's could use healing at the moment.

He knew it would help Anna if she was hurt but had no idea if it could do anything were Elsa injured or ill. She had shied away from troll magic, still harboring a deep mistrust of them since the incident when she and Anna were children. She tolerated the trolls only because she genuinely cared for Kristoff and they were the only family he had ever known. Still, Kristoff was sure she turned several shades paler than normal when his troll family showed up to the royal wedding in their finest moss.

"Take better care of her than I did …" he whispered hoping somehow, Elsa could hear his plea. "And yourself."


	5. Chapter 5: The Captain and The Queen

Elsa groaned as a sliver of light cut across her eyes. She turned her head sharply to one side in an effort to escape and instantly regretted it. Fire flashed down the left side of her neck and she was quickly reminded that the previous night's events had left her in less than ideal shape. She startled when a warm calloused hand cupped her cheek then her forehead.

"Majesty? Are you awake, can you open your eyes?"

Elsa gave an affirmative grunt before willing her body to obey. She felt the warmth of the sun diminish on her face and thought distantly that someone must have been kind enough to shield her eyes. Eventually she was able to pry them open to find Rayce kneeling calmly above her. She tried to smile a little but wasn't sure if her tired muscles completed the task.

"Good morning Captain," she croaked, suddenly realizing her throat had never felt so dry. Was it the poison or just a side effect of a hard ride and a night spent on the cold, hard forest ground?

Rayce frowned as he brought a cup gently to her lips, tilting it away from her so she didn't take too much too fast.

"Easy, Majesty. Slow sips…that's it…" he cooed to her. When she'd had enough he set the cup down and moved in closer to help her sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," she admitted honestly as she took in her surroundings.

Yep, they were still in the damnable Southern Isles, unfamiliar forest all around them. Her men had set an excellent camp considering most of their supplies had gone up in smoke, something Elsa had been unable to prevent. Rayce frowned, mouth set in a hard line.

" I can imagine," he replied before moving to inspect her wound. " I need to change your bandages, check for infection. You took a fever last night, it had me worried."

Elsa gave a soft exclamation knowing exactly why her captain had been so concerned. Fevers were nothing to trifle with, even more so when it came to her. She was instantly reminded of the last time she had fallen ill. It was two years prior, during Anna's 19th birthday party, when Elsa had again taken a fever but had been too stubborn to admit she wasn't well. The rest of the day had been spent in a feverish haze culminating in a near fatal dive off the clock tower. She had spent the next week in bed, all the while creating mischievous mini snow golems, much to Olaf's enjoyment.

She was snapped out of her reverie when Rayce firmly tilted her head to the side to get a better look at her wound. He hissed as the light struck it, clearly unhappy with what he saw. Without a word, he began cleaning the area with a new linen strip before rewrapping her neck, neatly knotting it once more. He sat back on his heels before addressing her.

"I'm not pleased with the way your wound is looking," he stated flatly. "The risk for infection in this environment is high and I have no idea if the fever is from the poison or not. You need to eat and we must get underway. Do you feel well enough to join the men or would you like me to bring you something here?"

"No, that's alright. I can join the men."

Rayce nodded before standing and holding his hand out to her. When she took it, he pulled her to her feet in a considerable show of strength before leading her to other side of the camp where the men were huddled around a small fire. He kept one hand on her waist, the other at her elbow just in case she were unstable. Elsa didn't mind the contact, was in fact grateful for it as she currently felt the same way she had after her first sea voyage.

He promptly plopped her down on the same tree stump from the previous night before stooping in front of the fire to retrieve her several pieces of smoked meat and bread on a brass plate and a small cup of coffee. She gratefully accepted the food, sighing in enjoyment when the warm, bitter liquid struck her tongue. She had always loved coffee, the taste and the aroma. Strangely enough, it was the only beverage she enjoyed truly hot something she was sure Rayce had some influence on.

The captain took his coffee black, often scalding hot as he would procure a cup before Gerda could get the pot off the hearth. The few times they had shared a cup had often been on days like this when Rayce was the only confidant Elsa had, surrounded by political enemies. He would bring the pot into her study; two cups in tow then laugh that melodious, hearty laugh of his when Elsa would instantly move to cool her cup down. Elsa smiled a little to herself as she watched the captain over the rim of her cup.

He was down on one knee, relaying the day's plan to his men in between bites, even as he kept a watchful eye on the horizon. Elsa had to admit that the captain was quite fetching. He was tall, dark and handsome meeting all the requirements for a literary romantic foil. Beyond that he was fiercely intelligent and unwavering in his loyalty to her and Arendelle despite being a stranger in a strange land. To that end, she was still unclear as to the terms agreed upon for him to remain in Arendelle. That seemed like a story worth hearing.

Elsa was unsure if what she felt for Rayce was love but she couldn't deny the feeling that losing him would cast a dark shadow over her life. Since Anna had wed Kristoff, Elsa had been feeling like an icy, emotionally stunted third wheel. She had been away from Anna for so long, suddenly her baby sister was a grown woman with grown up wants and desires. Anna loved her, of that she had no doubt, yet she had come to crave a much different yet equally intimate relationship. It had shaken Elsa deeply the first time she passed by her dear sister's bedroom door and overheard things she could never forget!

Yes, Anna was a woman and Kristoff apparently a very able-bodied man whose exploits drove the queen quite nearly to madness before she assigned the newlyweds to their own private wing. Initially, Anna had hated being so far away from Elsa but soon came to relish the newfound freedom. Chancing another glance at Rayce she wondered, what would it be like? With him? The thought of the captain without his armor, or any clothing for that matter brought the young queen to a blush quite quickly. Yet, the desire to touch him skin to skin was becoming rapidly more insistent.

While still unpracticed in such things, Elsa knew quite a bit about the act itself. After all, she'd had thirteen years locked in her room with little more to do than read and the castle library, as it turned out, had quite a few books detailing the "carnal arts" as her mother would say. A relationship with Rayce was just a fantasy, though. It could never go anywhere, that much she knew. It was enough for the people of Arendelle to accept her and her unique abilities. But a marriage; to someone who was not only a foreigner but also a commoner? She might as well sign her own dethronement notice herself.

"Majesty?"

Elsa jumped a little wondering when Rayce had managed to move so close without her knowledge. She tried unsuccessfully to compose herself as he eyed her with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course Captain, as well as I can be. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem preoccupied, and a tad flushed…" he added taking in the rosy hue of her cheeks that was creeping down her neck. Elsa ducked her head to avoid his inquisitive eyes.

" I was just… um, thinking…"

His expression seemed to ask _'what about?'_ ; making her blush deepen.

 _You, me, in my quarters, without armor, without anything. Just us. Oh god, just us._

"Anna," she answered instead, hating herself for having such explicit thoughts, for losing sight of their objective. Rayce sensed there was more behind her answer but chose not to address it.

"Then let us see about returning our lost princess, and" he added with a note of concern "mending our queen."

Elsa felt trapped by the intense emotion she could feel rolling off Rayce. Regret. Concern. Longing. Guilt. She knew why the emotions resonated with her because she was feeling them too. There would be much to discuss once Anna was safely back in her arms. A shriek from the left caught her attention as Horus swooped down to perch on the log beside her. His head snuggled into her side and she reached out to rub it affectionately. Rayce gave the animal a tsking sound at his cozying up to Elsa.

"Horus! Leave Her Majesty be." He held out his left arm, clad in a leather cuff, for the animal to sit atop. Reluctantly, the large hawk hopped over still training his attention on Elsa. "It's strange," Rayce added. "He normally doesn't like people."

Elsa chuckled too. "It seems I have trained the beast and the master!" she replied then clapped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed by the suggestion. The left corner of the captain's mouth twitched up, enjoying her embarrassment.

"So it seems…" he chuckled darkly before rising to his feet. "Shall we be on our way?" he asked extending a hand to her before helping her to her feet.

"Yes."

"Do you feel well enough to ride?" he asked, again assessing her condition.

"I'm feeling fine at the moment but I promise, if I began to swoon you can sweep me from my steed." She gave him a teasing smile, which she was relieved he returned.

"As long as you have the strength for sarcasm," he retorted before sending Horus off to scout ahead and helping her into her saddle. Glacier grunted, pawing the ground in impatience.

"Always captain." She threw him a toothy grin as Rayce moved to address his men.

"Move out! Head to the coast, we've wasted enough time." With that the group headed out into the unfamiliar forest to find Anna, and hopefully a cure for Elsa.

* * *

It had been several hours of hard riding when Elsa began to feel disoriented. From what Rayce had told her, they were less than two hours from the coast, perhaps even closer. There was cool breeze flowing constantly through the forest but she could still feel her hair sticking to her neck and brow. She hadn't realized her eyes had fallen closed until a strong hand gripped her arm, pushing her back upright.

"Majesty!"

Her eyes snapped open, taking several moments to adjust before focusing on an all too familiar grimace on the captain's face.

"I'm fine," she insisted, trying to clear her vision. "It's okay, Rayce, really."

"It is most certainly NOT okay." He took in the sweat gathering at her brow and her overall listlessness. Without warning he looped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her from her saddle to his.

"Rayce, what are you doing?!"

"You swooned, so now you ride with me," he explained in his usual tight-lipped manner. He settled her sidesaddle in front of him before tying Glacier's reins to his saddle horn to keep him close. Elsa wanted to protest but she couldn't deny the weakness creeping into her bones; couldn't deny that leaning against Rayce felt comforting and safe. "Majesty?"

"Hmmm…" Elsa was contentedly drifting into a semi-conscious haze when Rayce shook her slightly.

"Majesty, I believe the poison is moving more quickly then we originally thought," he grabbed her chin between two fingers, tilting her fuzzy gaze to his. "You must stay awake. You could fall unconscious and never wake up!"

"I'm so tired…"

"I know, I know you are," he replied sympathetically. "But you're strong, so I know you can do this. How about I tell you a story?"

" A story? About what?" Elsa's voice sounded very far away and Rayce worried he would lose her soon.

"About me, my family. Ask me anything?"

"What's your name?"

"Rayce; you know this-"

"No," Elsa groaned as her head lolled against his chest. "Your _real_ name."

"Oh. My _full_ name is Rayce Askari Azim."

Elsa squinted up at him confused. "But Rayce is your last name."

"Yes. But in my culture your last name is first, followed by your middle and then first name."

"Solider," she muttered.

"What?"

"Your middle name means 'solider'," she repeated. "And your first name means 'protector'."

Rayce couldn't hide his surprise. "You speak Arabic, Majesty?"

"A little…" she confirmed. "Some French and a few others. My father thought a well-rounded leader should know as many languages as possible."

"He sounds like a wise man."

"Sometimes…" she agreed, though her brow scrunched in frustration. Rayce nodded his understanding. He had heard about Elsa's forced isolation, instituted by her father and later carried on by her in some twisted form of self-punishment. He quickly switched gears.

" You and Princess Anna remind me of my siblings."

"You have sisters?" she asked, curiosity outweighing her fatigue.

"Yes. Five of them. Aliya, Akilah, Amani, Asha and the youngest Aaliyah. It's because of their training; I was able to braid your hair last night."

Elsa paused to digest all the information Rayce had just given her. He had five sisters? She wondered what they were like. Then another thought struck her.

"My hair? You braided my hair?" she asked in bewilderment as she reached for her golden locks wondering why she hadn't noticed before now that it was no longer flowing freely. Rayce chuckled beneath her.

"Yes," he responded. "Once you were asleep, I needed to remove the blood from your hair and thought it more suitable for our journey."

"Thank you," she replied, awed by the intimacy of such a gesture, especially coming from the normally stoic captain.

For the remainder of the ride, the two chatted quietly while their soldiers remained a respectful distance ahead until Elsa could hear the roar of the ocean; smell the salt of the sea.

"We've reached the coast!" Skogerson yelled back. "There's a village on the beach but it doesn't appear to be occupied."

Rayce gave a disapproving grunt. If there were no people in the village, the chances of finding a cure for Elsa seemed next to impossible. He turned his attention to Elsa; concern etched into his every feature yet she seemed eerily calm.

"You knew," he whispered disbelieving. Elsa sat up little straighter; Rayce recognized her practiced regal posture.

"I had an idea," she confirmed quietly. "King Helmut had mentioned that many of the villagers move inland during this time because of the rising tides. I knew if we turned back Anna would be lost. I'm sorry, Rayce. When I asked you to choose…I had already chosen."

Rayce felt her words slam into his gut like a brutal strike from a sword. She knew, she knew and didn't tell him. Wouldn't he have done the same if one of his sisters needed him? Squaring his shoulders, the young captain considered their options. Just over the rise he could see the cliffs and came to a determination. Even though it had been Helmut's men that poisoned Elsa, he was sure the people who took Anna must have some medical resources. This was a rescue mission and he would not sacrifice one sister for the other.

"To the cliffs!" hhe bellowed as he spurred his steed onward, Glacier galloping behind. Elsa gripped Rayce tightly, surprised by the captain's change in demeanor.

"Rayce?"

"I'm not giving up!" He yelled over the wind as they galloped down the beach. " On her or you!"

They arrived at the cliffs quickly and Rayce dismounted almost before his steed came to a complete stop. Elsa moved to dismount as well but Rayce quickly moved to stop her.

"No, Majesty! You need to remain here where it is safe. You're in no position to fight and I assume we must do so in order to liberate your sister."

Ignoring him, Elsa slid off the horse and squared up with the captain, defiance flashing in her eyes.

" I will do whatever it takes to find Anna! That cliff is thirty feet straight up. How do you expect to get up there without my magic?"

Rayce allowed his gaze to flit momentarily between the queen and his objective. She was right, without the gear that had been destroyed in the wagon, scaling the cliff face would be dangerous and next to impossible. He sighed loudly before relenting.

"What do you suggest, Majesty?"

Elsa's shoulders dropped a little once Rayce agreed. She had been prepared for more argument but sensed the captain's acceptance had more to do with concern for worsening condition than anything else. She considered their options then responded.

" I think I can create an ice platform that will take us to those caves at the rise. But it will be difficult… I need everyone to get in close."

Rayce and the six soldiers moved in close to the queen as they waited for the unexpected. Many of them had seen Elsa use her powers before but it was quite different when your life hung on them. The queen closed her eyes in quiet concentration and Rayce couldn't help notice the tremble in her hands, the sweat pooling on her upper lip. Before he could tell her they would find another way, the ground beneath him grew cold and he was suddenly lifted up and away from the horses, the beach a distant memory. In a matter of seconds, the small group found themselves at the precipice of the cliff.

"Jump!" Elsa yelled at them, strain evident in her voice. "I can't… I can't hold it!"

The men quickly leapt from the icy platform, scrambling for purchase on the wet rock. When the last man had gone, Rayce wrapped both arms around Elsa's waist and heaved them both towards the ledge. They landed with a thud, a messy tangle of limbs and armor. Rayce was the first to gain awareness and quickly moved to disentangle himself from Elsa, rolling her onto her back, lightly slapping her face.

"Majesty! Elsa wake up!" He pleaded with her still form. "Look at me!"

The woman beneath him moaned then eventually cracked an eye open. Elsa licked her lips before muttering "I'm okay… that was just… _intense_ …" She sat up stiffly before allowing Rayce to pull her all the way to her feet. Taking in their surroundings, she noticed a glimmer of light coming from a nearby cave. A fire.

"Captain, there!"

Rayce followed her gaze before drawing his sword, bringing her behind him as their men surrounded them. Their arrival had not gone unnoticed as a cry of "Intruders" rang out above them! Suddenly, assailants swamped the small group. Elsa drew her sword as well, prepared to defend herself when something strange happened. The ground beneath her shifted, almost as if it were alive. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her until a wall erupted from the ground, separating her from Rayce.

"Elsa!" An anguished scream tore from his as she was snatched out of his grasp.

For her part, Elsa would not be intimidated, drawing on her last dregs of strength to summon an ice wall of her own that cleaved the other in half. She was trying to locate Rayce through the resulting dust cloud when she heard a sound that almost made her weep.

"Stop! Stop right now! That's my sister. Elsa, I'm coming!"

"Anna?" Elsa nearly crumpled to the ground in relief when a familiar redhead flung herself out of the melee towards the young queen. Anna threw her arms around her sister, crushing Elsa in an embrace she could feel through her armor.

"Anna?" The older girl still could not believe her eyes but her arms had responded to her sister's embrace and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "How?"

"It's okay, Els! This has all been some crazy misunderstanding and.." Elsa found herself drowning her sister's voice out, as she looked around bewildered to find the fighting had stopped, all parties involved eyeing one another suspiciously without engaging. "And that's why I wasn't really kidnapped!" Anna finished, holding Elsa at arms' length so she could see she was uninjured.

Elsa stared at Anna openmouthed still digesting what she'd heard. Her sister wasn't really kidnapped? Then why were they just attacked? And how did a series of caves appear on the side of a cliff and did someone else here have powers? Her head was swirling with questions and then she realized rather quickly that the whole area seemed to be sprinting around her at a rapid rate. Her knees gave out beneath her, eyes rolling back as she slumped helplessly into Anna.

"Elsa!" Her sister panicked while trying to hold her up. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

Rayce moved forward to help, feeling just as panicked as the princess. He quickly scooped Elsa into arms, shocked by how warm she felt, even through her armor. She rested limply in his arms, head rolled back exposing the bloody bandage on her neck. Anna gasped in shock, rushing to cradle her sister's head.

"She's hurt! What happened?" she demanded, eyeing Rayce with daggers.

"She was injured by an arrow on our way here! It was… poison. Do they have any healers here?"

The princess just stared at her sister in shock. Elsa had been injured AND poisoned trying to rescue her?

"Oh Elsa!"

"A healer Princess!" Rayce howled, unable to contain his grief as Elsa's chest began to jump with uneasy, labored breaths.

"Up here!" a voice called out. "Bring her into the caves. Quickly!"

Rayce had no time for debate, Elsa was clearly raging with fever, and far beyond any help he could give her. Anna was safe and seemed to trust these people. While his gut yelled at him not to go, the knowledge that Elsa was slipping away before his very eyes spurred him on. He followed Anna up a flight of stairs carved into the rock through the mouth of the cave his men trailing behind. He hoped beyond hope for Elsa's sake that he had made the right decision.


	6. Chapter 6: Her Legend Precedes Her

Kristoff stood stiffly on the deck of the _King Adgar_ , waiting rather impatiently for the Admiral of the Southern fleet to reach them by rowboat. He hadn't been too surprised when ships from the local navy had moved to intercept them on their way out to sea. Clearly, King Helmut was suspicious about their hasty departure and the still missing sibling royalty. Kristoff knew he would have to draw on what little diplomatic tact he had built up watching Elsa in order to talk their way out of this. His musings were interrupted as several sets of heavy boots moved towards him, echoing off the polished wooden deck.

"Baron Bjorgman I presume?" Kristoff spun to face the last person he had ever wanted to see again.

Hans?

After a moment of initial shock Kristoff took a better look and realized with a sigh of relief that while the resemblance was uncanny, the man before him was **_not_** Hans Westergaard. This man appeared to be a few years older and sported a severe military haircut with an impressive mustache. After a few tense moments, the young redhead seemed to sense his unease and spoke up.

"I hear you were previously acquainted with my younger brother, Hans. May I apologize once more for his heinous acts? I am Admiral Henrik Westergaard, ninth in line to the throne of the Southern Isles. Forgive our delaying your voyage but my father was concerned as to the nature of your sudden departure. Have you located the princess? Or your Queen?"

Kristoff took a calming breath, organizing his thoughts as he had often seen his sister-in-law do before answering a sensitive question.

"Thank you for the apology Admiral. As concerns our departure, I have received word from Captain Rayce that they have tracked the bandits to the coast. No word as of yet about my wife's condition but I am hopeful for a positive outcome. In the meantime I wish to be at the ready should they require assistance, which is why I have ordered our ships to move from the harbor."

"Of course, you are a prudent man sir."

Though his words were complimentary, Kristoff couldn't help feeling they contained some deception just as his brother's speech had been thinly veiled in ill will.

"Is there anything we can do to assist?" The Admiral gestured to himself and the two officers that had accompanied him aboard.

"No, thank you." Kristoff responded tersely. "I have already made arrangements for our servants to gather both my wife's and my belongings, as well as the other members of our party. Those items were brought aboard this morning before your fleet _detained_ us."

The young Admiral's face flickered for just a moment in displeasure before he regained his composure.

" Then I suppose we should allow you to be on your way sir. Is there any additional information you wish me to convey to my father?"

"Yes. Please apologize on behalf of myself, my wife and the Queen that we will not be able to complete our visit. I am sure that Queen Elsa is eager to begin trading again as soon as we return home. In the meantime, the safety of the princess is our main concern."

" I will do as you asked, sir. Should you require further assistance, all you need do is send word."

Bowing slightly, the other man signaled to his officers their departure and headed back to the rowboat they had arrived upon. After a few tense moments, he could detect the Southern fleet turning their ships back towards the dock, opening the way for the two Arendellian vessels to slide through undeterred.

Kristoff released a shaky breath he hadn't been aware he was holding before a strong hand clapped him on the back.

"Fine work my boy!" Admiral Wahl exclaimed as their ships slid easily out into open water. "Her Majesty would be proud!"

"Uh, thanks," Kristoff mumbled a little, blushing from the praise and still in disbelief that he had stood toe-to-toe with a member of the Westergaard family and resisted the urge to punch anyone's lights out.

"Let's go get our girls." The Admiral gave him a quick wink before bellowing orders, moving them ever steadily towards reuniting their royal family.

* * *

Rayce had never felt so drained in his life. The last few hours had tested him in every way imaginable and he was still unsure if the group was safe with Anna's new "friends". Once he and Anna had reached the caves, they were horrified to find Elsa's armor had all but melted away. That could only mean one thing; if Elsa's powers were failing, she was nearer to death than previously believed. The trio had been hurried into a small chamber with a cot, some medical supplies and a tub of seawater. Rayce was quickly instructed by an elderly woman to remove what was left of the queen's armor and boots and place her in the basin.

"We must reduce her fever before she suffers permanent damage. The cool water will help," the old woman explained hastily.

Rayce wasted no time, obeying immediately and shivering as the freezing water crept up his arms when he lowered Elsa in. Her breathing was still labored and she remained unresponsive. As the cool water settled around her, the scarlet flush on her neck and face began to recede almost immediately, much to Rayce's relief. He remained on his knees next to the basin, unsure of what to do next. His eyes searched the queen's face for any other changes in her condition and he was relieved to find that as the flush in her skin lessened, her breathing also seemed to stabilize.

"Is she okay? She's gonna be okay right?"

Anna had dropped to her knees opposite Rayce. Her eyes were wide with worry as she ran a hand through Elsa's sweaty, blonde locks in an effort to comfort her ill sister.

"I… I don't know, Highness…" Rayce wished he had more comfort to offer Anna. He glanced around the room for answers but found the old healer had vanished. She returned a moment later, hurrying through the cloth hung over the door with a wooden bowl in hand.

"She must drink this," she stated as the bowl was shoved towards Anna, who stared at it warily. "Now," the healer pushed again.

"What is it?" Rayce demanded.

"Herbs! It will help her system expel the poison but she must drink it, all of it, NOW."

Coming to an internal decision, Rayce grabbed the bowl and lifted Elsa's head.

"Majesty? Can you hear me?"

When he received no response, he pushed the bowl towards Elsa lips and began pouring it into her mouth. She came alive as the vile fluid began flowing down her throat, trying with weak uncoordinated swipes to push Rayce away.

"No, Majesty! You must drink it; it will help soothe your fever." He tried to comfort her with his tone and eventually, Elsa swallowed most of the liquid down, choking occasionally.

When he was sure she had consumed it all, Rayce gently settled Elsa back into the tub. Her eyes had slipped closed again, her body limp and unresponsive.

"What now?" he asked the healer. The old woman gave him an apologetic smile, wishing to offer better news.

"Now we wait. She will continue to fever until her body has expelled all the poison. This could take several hours. We must keep her cool and hydrated. My name is Katerine; I was once the royal physician before the King exiled me. I will do all I can to assist you."

She smiled calmly as she approached Anna, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, dear, I will need to address your sister's wound. Please go find Dahlia and ask her for clean linen, a bowl of boiling water and a needle and thread. I will have to clean the wound, then suture it shut."

Anna's face was ashen at the thought of a needle piercing her sister's skin but she rose to shaky feet and did as she was asked. Katerine took up Anna's previous position; face serious as she placed a hand to Elsa's forehead then gently removed the bloody bandage. A grisly, enflamed area greeted the healer and she examined it with pursed lips before addressing Rayce.

"I will need your help, Captain…"

"Rayce, Captain Rayce."

" Rayce," the older woman addressed him kindly as she observed the young queen began to shiver in the basin. "We must keep her cool but the wound must stay dry. Can you move her onto the cot, so I can remove these wet clothes?"

The captain began to object immediately. "I don't believe Her Majesty would want… you to, um…"

"My dear boy, I am a physician and my primary concern right now is to see your queen well. That can not happen until she is dry and her wound has been treated."

Rayce still hesitated; debating whether or not this would be a violation of Elsa's privacy, when he noticed that she had begun to shiver more violently. Concerned, he scooped her from the basin with ease and laid her on the cot as directed.

Anna returned with the requested items in time to be beckoned over by the elderly healer.

"Come here, dear. Help me get her out of these wet clothes." Then turning to Rayce she added. "Captain, go over to that counter. See that bowl? Grind those herbs into a fine paste, it will help with the infection."

Rayce moved to the counter quickly, keeping his back to the women as they undressed the young queen and covered her in warm, dry sheets. He stayed faced away until Katerine's voice cut through the shroud of his worried fog.

"You can turn around now Captain. Bring me that paste."

Turning quickly, he moved back towards the women, relieved to see Elsa covered up to her neck and seemingly resting comfortably. Handing the bowl to the older woman he glanced with worry at the sharp needle and thread.

"Will she feel that?" he asked quietly, mind flashing back to the agonized manner in which the queen reacted when they had tried to cauterize her wound previously. Katerine gave him the warm smile of a loving matriarch.

"No need to worry, dear. The herbs she drank will keep her asleep and without pain for several hours." Katerine worked with practiced ease first cleansing her hands, then cleaning Elsa's wound before she threaded the needle, preparing to stitch the gash closed. Anna yelped and turned her head.

"I can't watch!" she squealed but held her sister's hand just in case Elsa was not as asleep as promised.

In just a few short minutes, the wound was closed with an expert cross-stitch before the experienced healer smeared the herbal paste over the area and covered it with clean, soft linen strips. She used the rest of the warm water to wipe Elsa's face and chest clean of stale sweat and dirt from their journey, as Anna continued to clutch her sister's hand anxiously.

"I know you must have many questions Captain but, perhaps you should all rest? You must be weary from your journey. I have seen to it that your men are fed and offered rooming. If you wish to join them, I will remain with the queen and watch over her recovery?"

"Thank you for your kind offer, Katerine but Her Majesty's safety is my responsibility. If you could please see that the princess gets some rest, I will remain by my queen's side."

The old woman smiled knowingly at his refusal to part from Elsa. "Very well. I will have someone bring you some bread, stew and water as well as another cot should you feel the need to rest. Come with me Anna, your sister is in good hands."

Rayce was about to object to letting Anna out his sight when she gave him a small, tired smile.

"It's okay, Rayce. I'll be just a few chambers away and Skogerson has been following me around since you got here. Just… take care of my sister, okay?"

Rayce returned her small smile. "You have my word, Highness."

* * *

A scraping sound jolted Rayce out of his exhausted slumber hours later. He sat up straight, sword at the ready only to be met with the very surprised face of the elderly physician, lit by candlelight.

"Katerine?"

"I'm sorry, Captain," she clucked apologetically. " I did not intend to wake you. I came to check on our patient."

She directed her gaze to the cot and Rayce was relieved to find that Elsa looked much better than she had a few hours prior. There was a healthy pink blush filling her cheeks and though she still showed some signs of fever, her face held no distress to indicate she was in any pain. The captain couldn't stop himself from reaching out and gently brushing her cheek, relief filling him when her skin was nearly cool to the touch.

"She's doing quite well. The stories of her strength have not been exaggerated, I see." Rayce gave a questioning look and the physician continued. "I have seen men double her size felled in a few short hours by this same poison. She has a strong will; that is something far more powerful than any medicine I could give her."

"What do you know of Her Majesty?"

"The stories are everywhere! 'The Great Snow Queen of Arendelle', as beautiful as she is powerful, who foiled Prince Hans. Froze and thawed her entire country in a day. Maker of living snow-beings! Oh yes, her legend precedes her."

Before he had come to Arendelle almost two years prior, Rayce too had been impressed and somewhat skeptical over the stories of 'The Great Snow Queen'. Having now spent so much time in Elsa's presence, he found himself agreeing that yes, she was indeed more impressive than the tales she inspired.

"Thank you for helping her, not everyone is as _accepting_ of her gifts. And for protecting the princess but I must know: Who leads these people? I spotted an entire village spread out amongst these caves. And why have you been exiled? Why was the princess brought here in the first place?"

The old woman chuckled at the barrage of questions, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Slow down dear! All your questions will be answered soon, I promise." She reached over to brush a weathered hand across Elsa's forehead once more before rising to leave. She glanced over her shoulder when Rayce failed to follow. "Come along, Captain, she will sleep for several more hours."

Rayce moved hesitantly from the cot, eyes darting between the queen and the old woman standing in the doorway. Katerine gave an exasperated sigh.

"Still don't trust me I see? I have no doubt that you could protect yourself as well as your charges were this to be some sort of ruse. You wish for answers, I can provide them but you must trust me."

Again he hesitated yet he knew Elsa would want answers when she awoke and he couldn't truly protect her if he didn't know what he was protecting her from. Rayce dropped his sword back into it's sheathe and moved to follow Katerine before he stopped, seeming to have forgotten something. He rushed to Elsa's side, gently pressing his forehead to hers he whispered, "Be well. I'll return as soon as I can."


	7. Chapter 7: The Lost Prince

"Oh, Elsa, I'm so sorry! I was so stupid and now you're hurt and sick! Please wake up, I need you!"

Elsa lay prone on the small cot, whilst Anna sprawled across her chest, bawling her eyes out. Her sister's fever had broken some time ago but the older girl had been unconscious for nearly thirteen hours. That was twelve hours longer than Anna could handle. She was about to start pleading again when a gentle hand wove its way into her hair. She shot upright to stare into hazy blue eyes.

"An-Anna?" The older girl swallowed thickly trying to fight her way back to consciousness. " Are you okay?" The princess stared at her sister in disbelief. Elsa had been shot, poisoned, raging with fever and yet her main concern was still Anna's well-being.

"Am I okay? Are _you_ okay? You scared me! You were so weak and then your armor melted and you couldn't breathe and you needed stitches!"

Anna was rambling again, her voice becoming shriller by the second until she collapsed once more onto Elsa's chest, clutching at the other girl desperately. Elsa did her best to return the embrace though her arms felt like lead weights. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt so utterly drained.

"It's okay, Anna…" she muttered trying to soothe her sister. "I'm okay… just a little tired…" _And hungry. And weak. And, oh was the room spinning while she lay down?_

Anna sniffed again and sat up to gaze worriedly into Elsa's face. "You don't look okay," she told her with the usual lack of tact.

The queen's skin was still quite pale, her freckles now nearly as visible as Anna's. Her eyes were dull, rimmed with dark circles and the area around her bandage still looked inflamed. Even though Elsa's hair was a sweaty mess, Anna ran a loving hand through it, a soothing gesture the older girl always responded to.

"I was _really_ scared. You really scared me." Her voice held so much emotion; Elsa felt tears prick at the corner of her own eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

Elsa managed a small smile. "You have my word."

"Stay here, I'm gonna go get Katerine."

Anna jumped to her feet and bolted before Elsa could respond. _Who was Katerine_? She wondered. _And where am I?_ There were far too many questions to contemplate and in her weakened state Elsa thought it best to simply do as she was told and stay put. Not that she had much choice in the matter. Sitting up on her own felt impossible, so she stared at the stone ceiling until her eyes once again became heavy and she began to doze.

A gentle hand stroking her forehead brought her back around sometime later. The touch felt different than Anna's yet not unpleasant.

"Els, can you open your eyes, sweetie?" A warm hand slipped beneath the sheets to grip hers and she instantly recognized it as Anna's. With enormous effort she forced her eyes back open, eventually focusing on Anna and a kind looking elderly woman.

"Hello, dear," the woman greeted her as she continued to gently stroke her face. "My name is Katerine, I'm the physician of this settlement. You gave us quite a scare. I'm going to look you over now, if that's okay?"

Elsa stole a panicked glance at Anna. Though she had come a long way in terms of allowing herself to be touched, she was still terrified of strangers. Anna squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It's okay, Els. Katerine has been helping us take care of you," Turning to the older woman she spoke in a low tone. "She's not really used to people touching her."

If she found the statement strange, the physician chose not to address it and instead turned her attention back to her patient.

"I promise to be gentle, dear. I simply want to check your wound so we can get you cleaned up and fed."

Elsa gave a small, stiff nod and tried not to pull away as the woman reached for the bandage around her neck. True to her word, Katerine was very gentle and professional as she applied more of the sweet-smelling salve to the wound; wrapping it in clean, soft linen once more.

It wasn't until Anna stroked her cheek did Elsa realize she had nodded off again. This time when she focused on her sister, Anna had a bowl and spoon in hand.

"I know you're tired sweetie," she reassured her. "But you need to eat a little something, okay? I'll help you."

Anna pulled a wooden stool close to her and set the bowl on it before climbing onto the cot beside her sister. With surprising strength she lifted Elsa's upper body before settling it between her legs. Now that Elsa was sitting upright Anna reached for the spoon, bringing it to the queen's lips but Elsa pulled away.

"I can feed myself, Anna," she weakly protested, even though she could barely keep her head upright at the moment. Her sister just smiled, pulling the blankets more securely around her.

"I know you don't like being cared for but right now you need it. Please let me help Els. I love you. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

A small tear escaped and Elsa managed to free a shaky hand from the tangle of blankets to wipe it away from her sister's cheek. That movement alone seemed to drain her and her hand dropped almost immediately after.

"I love you too." Elsa responded and waited for her sister to resume feeding her.

Anna was elated by the unspoken consent and lovingly fed her sister, all while holding her close and occasionally stroking her cheek to rouse her. When the broth was all gone, Anna tilted a small stone cup to her sister's lips, urging her to drink. The water had strange taste to it and Elsa quirked a questioning eyebrow at Anna.

"The water tastes… different here."

"Oh! That's 'cuz Katerine added some herbs or something to help build your strength. We gave it to you every few hours when you were asleep and it helped break your fever."

Elsa nodded stiffly. "She seems like quite the physician. I'm grateful for her help but…" Anna sensed the unease in her sister's tone.

"But she's a stranger and she touched you without your consent." Elsa simply nodded again; burying her face in her sister's chest while Anna held her close.

"It's okay, honey. I'm sorry you feel that way but you were so sick and hurting so much! We had to act fast. Just know I was here every step of the way."

Elsa relaxed a little at that statement. Knowing Anna had been nearby ensuring her sister's best interests were being considered, eased the feelings of violation racing through the older girl. Anna soothed and rocked her until she eventually spoke up.

"Don't nod off yet, Els. I still need to get you washed and into some clean clothes." Elsa stiffened again but Anna set her at ease. "Don't worry. It will be just you and me and I'll only wash what you want me to."

The younger girl scooted from beneath her sister, laying Elsa back onto the cot.

"I'm gonna go get some warm water to go in this basin and then we'll get you cleaned up okay?" Elsa nodded, eyes closed in trepidation for what was to come. She felt Anna press a small kiss to her forehead.

"It's gonna be okay." She promised again. "I've got you."

* * *

Rayce' attention was immediately drawn to the room in the corner when he saw Anna emerge from the tattered cloth curtain. He managed to catch her eye and she gave him a small, reassuring smile before heading off to find Katerine he assumed. Seeing Anna's face free of panic set him at ease as well. If Anna was calm that meant the queen was well and that knowledge freed him to focus on how to return their party to Arendelle's shores.

"Captain?" Rayce's attention was drawn back to the man sitting across from him, a small fire separating them. Noting the confusion on his companion's face the man spoke again.

"I said it seems that Her Majesty is recovering. Katerine seems particularly impressed by her progress, as she's always fascinated by those with 'special' abilities."

"Yes, it is quite a relief. All our medical supplies were lost when our wagon was destroyed and we had little knowledge of the poison she was subjected to."

" It is a particularly nasty mixture my father likes to use. He is a… _cruel_ man when he wishes to be. I cannot tell you how sorry I am that my actions put Her Majesty at risk."

The man expressing his genuine regret to the captain was Greger Westeergard, first in line to the throne should his father King Helmut ever become unable to rule. Unlike most of the Westeergard clan, Greger boasted a crown of dark brown hair tied back by a leather string with a short beard to match. His eyes were the clearest blue, much like the royal sisters. How firstborn royalty came to reside in caves along with his advisors was a story eerily similar in many ways to the hardships Elsa had endured.

Unlike King Adgar, Helmut embraced his son's abilities with one purpose in mind. The Southern Isles' monarch saw potential for his son's unique talents to be turned toward military pursuits. After all, if your son can carve caves out of mountains and build walls a hundred feet high with a thought, who could stand against you? Unfortunately, in his blind quest for military applications, Helmut often pushed young Greger to extend his talents further.

During one such experiment when he was seventeen, Helmut challenged Greger to surround a few homes in a coastal village with a dome of sand, testing his containment capabilities. Bolstered by his father's confidence in him, the young man decided to surround the entire village instead. What young Greger couldn't have known was the erratic tides had made the soil far too heavy and as the dome grew, it began to collapse on itself. Panicked, the young man tried to undo the damage yet fifty villagers still lost their lives in the incident.

Public opinion of the young prince quickly turned to fear and revulsion, prompting Helmut to declare his firstborn an abomination. Unable to execute his son, Helmut banished the boy from the kingdom with no more than the clothes on his back. Many servants within the castle felt the punishment too harsh and aided the boy whenever possible, forcing their later exile as well. Among these was Katerine, the physician.

Its seemed the prince had been building quite a support system of rebels over the years, culminating with his kidnapping of Anna in efforts to gain an audience with Elsa. He was hoping that once he explained the political situation to the young queen, Elsa would forego renewing any trade agreements with his father and support the rebellion instead. Had he acted a day sooner his plan may very well have met with success but as it stood, treaties had been signed, Kristoff injured and Elsa quite nearly killed bringing the deposed ruler no closer to reclaiming his throne.

"I hope Her Majesty will feel well enough to join us later tonight for a small feast and allow me to discuss other possible options for an alliance?"

Greger seemed hopeful that given their similar backgrounds, Elsa would be sympathetic to his plight. Rayce on the other hand, doubted the young queen would be willing to interfere given that King Helmut's threat of war was what had drug her to the Southern Isles in the first place. If she decided not to honor their agreement, Helmut could very well declare war again and Elsa was in no shape to defend her kingdom at the moment.

"Perhaps." Rayce responded grimly. "Excuse me Highness, I should go see if the princess and Her Majesty require my assistance. Thank you for your hospitality. Her Majesty was right to believe there were good people in this country. Who knew you were hiding in caves?'

Greger gave a small laugh at the captain's teasing. "Yes, well, while not the preferred housing arrangement, it meets our needs. Go now and see to your royals, I look forward to meeting Her Majesty formally. Her sister is _quite_ entertaining!"

"That she is." Rayce replied with a small smile as he headed up a stone stairway to the room Elsa had spent nearly a full day recovering in.

* * *

Unsure of how to announce his presence, he simply raised his voice to be heard through the curtain."Highness, Majesty? Is all well?" It was Anna's voice that answered him.

"Come in Captain, we're decent," she added with a slight giggle.

Rayce pulled the curtain back and slipped inside. The sight before him made his heart swell with relief. Both sisters were huddled on the small cot to his left; Elsa curled beneath a blanket with her head resting in Anna's lap. The younger girl was stroking her hair, gently humming to the nearly sleeping queen. Elsa's improvement was noticeable. Her skin no longer looked pallid, even in the minimal lighting of the cave. Somehow, Anna had convinced the stubborn monarch to let her give her a bath and now Elsa looked clean and content. Anna had helped dress her in a simple top and leggings from the women of the settlement. The princess wore a similar outfit yet with the fancy slippers she had worn to the ball two days prior.

"How is she?" He directed his query to Anna because he wasn't quite sure if Elsa was sleeping and didn't wish to disturb her. The princess lit up at the question.

"She's doing so good, Rayce! I just want to get her home so she can _really_ rest."

"I am working towards that goal, Highness. You will be pleased to know that I've been in contact with the Baron and he is extremely concerned about the both of you."

"You talked to Krissy? Oh, thank goodness!" Anna squealed then tried to lower her volume, nearly forgetting Elsa was resting on her lap. "Where is he now?"

"Aboard the _Adgar,_ planning to rendezvous with us off the shore by tomorrow, mid-day possibly."

"You hear that Els? We're going home. You're gonna be okay." Anna whispered soothingly into the queen's still wet locks. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Rayce turned slightly away, feeling he was intruding on a personal moment between the royal siblings. He made a move to leave when a soft, scratchy voice called him back.

"Rayce?"

He spun to find Elsa watching him from her sister's lap with tired eyes. He quickly knelt before the cot so she didn't strain herself in an effort to look up at him. She extended a shaky hand towards him and he wrapped both his around it, marveling at how small hers looked in comparison.

"Majesty, you are looking well." Elsa gave a hoarse laugh at the statement.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Captain. Surely, my appearance leaves much to be desired." She informed him with the smallest of smiles.

"I disagree Majesty. A more beautiful sight I have yet to behold."

Elsa was taken aback by the emotion her captain had just exhibited. He stared into her eyes with such an earnest expression that she knew he meant every word he had just uttered. The tension of the moment stretched and Anna cleared her throat uneasily, snapping the captain to his senses. He reluctantly placed Elsa's hand back on the cot and stood.

"You should rest now, Majesty. It seems the leader of this colony is a deposed prince of the Southern Isles. He wishes to hold a banquet in your honor and to discuss an alliance of some sort. I can inform him that you are unable to attend…"

Rayce let his voice trail indicating that he hoped the queen would decline the invitation. However, to his irritation, Elsa nodded slightly.

" His people saved my life, Captain. The least I can do is share a meal with them." Rayce didn't miss the fact that Elsa was addressing him by his title again. Her face held no tension yet he wondered had he crossed another line. It was becoming an infuriating habit, especially when his queen was vulnerable and in need of his protection. He nodded stiffly.

"As you wish, Majesty. Should you have need of me, I will remain nearby until the banquet." He rushed through the curtain before either woman could respond.

"What was that all about?" Anna whispered nearly to herself. Elsa's eyes remained rooted to the curtain, yearning after the captain's presence.

"I don't know," she quietly admitted. "Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know if you're in love?"

The question was so childlike, so innocent; Anna was confused as to how to answer. It was times like these that she remembered how much her sister had truly missed. Continuing to stroke her sister's head, she spoke softly.

"It's different for everyone, sweetie. But if you're having those feelings, it's a good sign."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" Anna squeezed her sister tighter.

"Then he's a fool! But if we're talking about who I think we are, that shouldn't be a problem. Rest now. I'm not going anywhere. We'll talk about all this 'love stuff' when we're safely at home, warm in bed, stuffing our faces with chocolate! Okay?"

"Okay…" came the sleepy reply. Anna continued to stroke her fingers over her sister's cool cheek until Elsa's breathing evened out and she was soundly asleep.

Glancing back towards the doorway she wondered, was the captain truly in love with her sister? It certainly seemed that way. Nothing could make Anna happier than to see Elsa finally receive her happy ending. Gazing back down at the sleeping figure in her arms, Anna resolved to help Elsa find what she was looking for. Her sister deserved a normal life and Anna would give it to her if it were the last thing she would do.


	8. Chapter 8: Parties and Politics

"Ready, Majesty?"

The captain stood quietly in the small room, awaiting his monarch's order. Much to his chagrin, Elsa had insisted on attending the banquet despite having been on the precipice of death less than twenty-four hours prior. As she sat on the edge of small cot, he stood patiently before her, hands held out for her to use as support. Elsa inhaled shakily before taking the captain's hands and allowing him to pull her to her feet. Her vision swam but she knew Rayce would never let her fall. Still feeling light headed, she took a few calming breaths before she nodded.

Rayce looped one large arm around her waist; the other gripped her elbow gently to further offer support. He steered them down the stone staircase, one shaky step at a time. They moved steadily but slowly towards the large room where the banquet was already in full swing. Anna was already somewhere below, too excited to wait on her sister as Elsa had elected to slip in virtually unnoticed. The closer the pair got, the cooler the air around them became.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough for this?"

Concern laced every syllable as he stared into Elsa's anxious eyes. He couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him as the temperature dropped several more degrees. He knew Elsa felt uncomfortable in crowds; add to that her fear of strangers and the possibility of not being able to protect herself due to her weakened state, the young queen's nerves were a mangled mess.

"Yes," she whispered uncertainly. "As long as you're with me, I'll be fine."

Rayce felt a small smile pull his lips and warmth bloom in his heart at the confidence she had just expressed in him. "I'm not going anywhere, Majesty."

She returned his smile with a shaky one of her own, the hallway around them steadily warming. A few more feet and the duo were assaulted with an array of wondrous sights, sounds and smells. The entire floor of a large stone cavern was covered in soft white sand. Stone tables and benches were spread throughout the area as people of all ages ate, mingled and enjoyed the music provided by a small group of settlers with string instruments. Dozens of torches illuminated the area and the smell of smoked meats and fresh bread made the queen's mouth water. It occurred to her that she had barely had more than broth in the past few days and her body had begun to protest.

"Captain Rayce and Her Majesty I presume?"

A tall, lean man with dark brown hair and a warm smile approached them. Elsa tried not to tense as the stranger approached since Rayce seemed at ease with him, mirroring the man's warm expression.

"Yes. Queen Elsa of Arendelle may I present Prince Greger of the Southern Isles."

The man bowed deeply to Elsa before reaching out to kiss her hand. He took a cautious step backward when the young queen flinched at his advances. Holding both hands up in surrender he sought to catch her gaze.

"My apologies, Majesty. I didn't mean to overstep…"

Elsa found her voice quickly not wishing to make Greger uncomfortable. "No, no I'm sorry Prince Greger, I find myself … _uncomfortable_ upon first meetings; you couldn't have known. It is a pleasure to meet you, your hospitality has been most appreciated."

Noting that she no longer seemed upset with him, Greger's mood lifted immediately as he lead the pair to a table on the edge of the room, farther away from the crowds, much to Elsa's relief. They settled themselves and Greger motioned to one of the women nearby who immediately brought the group a tray of meat and bread. The prince poured each of them a goblet of wine as the woman discreetly served the trio then moved back into the crowd.

"I probably shouldn't," Elsa respectfully declined her cup, thinking that alcohol would mix poorly with her current condition.

"Of course! Forgive me Majesty." Understanding struck Greger and he offered the queen a cup of water instead which she gratefully drank. "I assume the captain was able to give you some insight into our current situation?"

"Some," she agreed quietly. " I understand you posses unique abilities as well?"

" I do. While your powers are based in snow and ice, my abilities draw from the earth, the soil. I carved all these caverns myself, the benches, even the utensils."

Elsa picked up the small cup before her and observed it closely. "Remarkable…" she whispered.

"Hardly," Greger scoffed lightly. "It is no _ice palace_ but it does an adequate job of housing our little rebellion."

Elsa blushed slightly at the reference to her refuge on the North Mountain as well as the fact that Greger seemed unable to take his eyes off her. Beside her, Rayce seemed to grow tense, noting the syrupy tone the prince was using.

"I apologize for staring, Majesty. The tales of your beauty seem inadequate." A low growl to her left alerted her that the captain had picked up on the prince's advances and was more than a little displeased.

"Surely you exaggerate, Highness." Elsa tried to steer the conversation into safer territory before Rayce reached across the table and throttled the man. "I must admit, that I'm not sure how you believe I fit into your rebellion? Arendelle is a small country with limited military resources."

"Yes but they have _you_ , Majesty."

Elsa had been afraid of this. Once Rayce had filled her in about the reasoning behind Anna's kidnapping, she knew the prince had only one goal in mind: to use her as a weapon. Rayce interjected quickly, clearly upset that anyone would attempt to use Elsa as a weapon.

"Forgive me Prince Greger but I was lead to believe that using your powers militarily was the reason for your exile? You now wish Her Majesty to run that same risk?" Greger cast the captain an irritated look but directed his words to Elsa.

"That is true. At the time I was young and inexperienced with my powers. I have since grown in my control, as I'm sure you have Majesty. Together we could be unstoppable."

The young queen just stared at the man across the table in disbelief; having at first seeming kind and understanding, he now revealed a very different side. Greger was dreaming of a kingdom ruled by fear, something Elsa could never support.

"I have worked my entire life to show those around me that my abilities are not dangerous, nor am I a threat. You speak of a monarchy built on fear. Such a blatant display of power flies in the face of all I have managed to accomplish. I'm afraid you have gone to all this trouble unnecessarily. I will not use my powers as a weapon, for myself or anyone else."

"But, Majesty! My father is a cruel man, something you have experienced _personally_. Will you not help put the rightful ruler in power?"

"I have no sovereignty here, sir. Who am I to decide who has the right to rule? Whatever your issues with the King, they are your and yours alone. Of what benefit to Arendelle would joining your rebellion be?"

Greger seemed utterly crestfallen at her pronouncement. "Forgive me, Majesty. The princess was under the impression you would be sympathetic to our cause."

Glancing over at the crowd, Elsa spotted Anna joyfully swinging from partner to partner with nary a care in the world. Leave it to her little sister to promise some deposed monarch she just met that Elsa would support them in a royal coup.

"I'm sorry but my sister does not yet understand the … _intricacies_ of politics. While my sympathies are with you _personally_ , I cannot lose sight of my original objective. Your father wishes to declare war on Arendelle if he catches even a whiff of impropriety on my part. Could you honestly protect TWO kingdoms?"

" If we stand together against my father, there will be no need of protection!"

"I disagree. I, too, had a less than ideal youth due to my powers but I cannot simply disregard the agreements made with your father. A war in Arendelle is something I simply cannot risk. I do hope you understand?"

"Of course," Greger responded with a small, sad smile. "It was selfish of me even to ask after all you have endured these past few days. I sometimes find myself blinded by the need to right my father's wrongs. I meant no disrespect."

Reaching a small hand over to the prince, Elsa offered him a small smile. "I find that nothing gets the better of us like family and politics. Unfortunately for you and I, the two are one in the same."

Greger returned the smile, placing his hand over hers before allowing her to draw back. "You are as beautiful as you are wise," he told her, all hints of flirtation gone. "I only wish I had been able to see your abilities up close. I hear you have created living snow-beings? That should be something I would be interested to learn."

" I'm afraid I would be unable to conjure more than a small flurry in my current state and I don't usually allow my 'snow-beings' to travel. They are somewhat difficult to conceal."

"Elsa!"

Anna bounded towards the table and nearly fell atop her older sister drawing an irritated glance from the captain. The conversation of the past few minutes had left a bad taste in his mouth and he wished now more than ever to get Elsa back to Arendelle behind the safety of their walls. Elsa didn't seem to notice and wrapped her arms around Anna to steady her.

"I'm so glad you came to the party!" Noting the somber expressions at the table, Anna frowned. "Is everything okay? You're okay, right?"

"Yes, dear, I'm no worse off than when you left me. Prince Greger was simply expressing his desire to see something made of my ice. Unfortunately, it seems in my fevered state my armor was all but destroyed."

"Not all, Majesty." Rayce reached beneath the table and laid his scabbard before the group. Elsa immediately recognized the hilt of her ice sword. She cast the captain a questioning look when he pulled the sword free and laid it before Greger.

"Extraordinary," the prince exhaled in awe. "May I?"

Elsa nodded and he picked up the sword gently, examining it with reverence. He twisted it this way and that, marveling at the way the light bounced off the clear ice. After a few more minutes of examination, he set the sword back on the table and met Elsa's eyes.

"This is truly extraordinary, Majesty. I have never made anything this beautiful. If you feel well enough before you leave, I would welcome any tutelage you may be able to offer?"

"I'm flattered, Prince Greger. If the opportunity presents itself," she assured him quietly. Just then the music changed to an uproarious song that had the entire cavern cheering.

"What's that all about?" Anna asked, eyes immediately lighting up.

"A traditional folk-dance often performed at celebrations. Care to learn, Princess?" Greger's mood had lifted some at the prospect of teaching the pretty young girl and he quickly offered his arm for Anna to loop hers through. She flashed Elsa a giddy grin as the two disappeared into the crowd. Elsa let out a shaky breath.

"That went better than expected," she muttered, looking exhausted once more.

" Indeed. Still it is probably best for us to leave as soon as possible." Rayce agreed with her as he leaned across the table to retrieve her sword. When he returned it to his side, Elsa spoke up.

"Rayce, why do you have my sword?"

The captain didn't answer immediately, instead placing one warm hand over hers and squeezing it lightly. When he finally answered his tone was serious.

"There were times during your recovery when it was necessary for me to leave your side." He turned on the bench so he could stare deeply into those blue orbs that haunted him every time she looked his way. "I had no way of knowing your condition. But I had _this_ ," he placed a hand on the sword at his waist. "And as long as it was intact, I knew you still lived."

Elsa was so touched by the gesture; she momentarily felt her cheeks grow hot in another blush. She was both humbled and terrified that her well being meant so much to this man.

"I'm sorry to have worried you so…" she began to apologize before Rayce silenced her.

"No, it is my duty to care for your well being. I am sorry that I could not protect you better."

"Rayce, neither one of us knew what we were walking into. I'll be fine once I get a warm bath and a good night's sleep in my own bed!" she teased him, making light of her condition.

The captain didn't return the laugh, knowing Elsa was under-playing her condition for his benefit. Despite all her improvement, he could see the young woman's eyes growing dull from exhaustion once more.

"Eat." He commanded her gently. " And then back to bed with you. I believe we have had more than enough excitement for one night."

Elsa followed the command eagerly because she had not been this hungry since she spent two days at her ice palace without food. Anna loved reminding her how flawed her logic had been at the time but all that mattered to Elsa in that moment was freedom. The queen ate slowly, not wishing to overwhelm her tired system and Rayce ate to match her pace, not wishing to rush her. When she pushed her plate away, the captain stood first and prepared to lead her back to her small room.

Just as before, he pulled her to her feet and supported her as they moved back up the stairs away from the ruckus and strangers and princes with earth powers. Out on the dance floor, Anna glanced up to realize her sister and the captain had disappeared. Stilling her initial panic, she excused herself and headed up the stairs after the pair.

* * *

When Anna pulled back the curtain to her sister's temporary room, she found Elsa alone, sitting on the side of the cot as if waiting for her.

"Where's Rayce?" she asked, half-convinced she was going to find the two in a passionate embrace.

"He went to find Katerine. For some reason he's convinced that I'm in pain and need more of her remedies to rest properly." Anna fixed her sister with a skeptical gaze.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Hurting, Elsa. Please don't start that 'conceal don't feel' crap! If you're not feeling well you need to tell us."

The older girl was taken aback by the strength in her sister's voice. "I'm sorry, Anna. I just don't want you to worry about me," she tried to soothe her sibling.

"Well I do," the younger girl retorted, lip nearly touching the stone floor as she pouted.

"I know you do." Elsa tried to lighten the mood. "I see you've learned a new dance to teach everyone once we get home."

"Oh, yes!" Anna practically squealed. "That Prince Greger is quite the dancer and _handsome_." She waggled her eyebrows at Elsa dramatically, all thoughts of the captain forgotten.

"Anna , _please_ …"

"He thinks you're very pretty. And you have the whole magical powers thing in common, and maybe after you help him with his rebellion…"

"No Anna." Elsa's voice became stern but Anna couldn't understand why.

"No, what?"

"No to all of it. _Especially_ , the rebellion."

"Elsa, you can't say no! Just think how you would feel if Papa had disavowed you?!"

"What?!" was the queen's icy reply.

Anna immediately clapped both hands over her mouth when she realized what she had said but the damage was done.

"I-I didn't mean-" she began to sputter and was promptly cut off by her older sister.

" I know **EXACTLY** how I would feel, _dear sister,_ because that is **EXACTLY** what he did!" Anna shivered visibly as the temperature dropped dangerously along with Elsa's voice.

"He shut me in my room for _years,_ told me I was a danger to myself, to you; the kingdom. I spent my days and nights muttering 'conceal don't feel' until I was blue in the face!"

Anna made a move to try and comfort Elsa but her sister was too far down her emotional rabbit hole and she was determined to see it to the end.

"Don't," she ordered Anna coldly. "Don't pretend you know what it's like to live my life. I see the way the townspeople look at me. They _fear_ me; some are outright disgusted by me."

"No, Elsa, Arendelle loves you!"

"No, _Anna_ , they _tolerate_ me because of what I can do for them. Trade has never been better, we export ice year around and every surrounding nation is eager to stay in my good graces for fear that I'll freeze their crops!"

Elsa realized her voice had risen quite a few octaves and to avoid being overheard she paused to take a few calming breaths before she addressed her sister again, maintaining an even tone.

"And, you know what? No matter how I feel about Arendelle's people, their opinions of me, I am honor bound to protect them. That is the whole reason we've come here in the first place."

" I know you'd do anything for Arendelle but just think how great things would be here with a ruler like you?" Anna suggested sheepishly.

"A ruler like me? How so, Anna? Simply possessing unique abilities does _not_ a great ruler make. I cannot thrust Arendelle headlong into a civil war because my _little_ sister 'pinkie swore' I would." The room remained unbearably cold as a light snow fell yet Elsa's demeanor was stoic.

"You've overstepped yourself, Anna. I **_alone_** am the supreme authority in Arendelle and I will engage our kingdom in no unnecessary conflict."

"Doesn't my word count at all?" Anna puffed her chest out indignantly. Her voice was shrill and Elsa quickly moved from the cot to well within Anna's personal space.

"Not while my heart still beats." She stated flatly. "Which, coincidentally, your new friends nearly succeeded in removing that obstacle."

"They saved your life!"

"Did they? Had they not stolen you from the castle in the dead of night, my life would not have _been_ in danger."

Anna had the decency to look sheepish once more, realizing rather quickly that as was often the case, Elsa was right.

"And what of your husband? Have you forgotten that Kristoff, too, was injured in this ruse?"

Elsa pressed her point even though her head was pounding and her knees had begun to feel weak. Too much; too fast. She tried to reach out with her powers to warm the room and felt a sharp pain pulse behind her eyes. The young queen grimaced, bringing a shaking hand to her forehead. Unfortunately, Anna was too busy throwing a tantrum to notice.

"I can't believe you said that!" She raged, completely oblivious to her sister's condition. "You know I love Krissy! It was an accident!"

"Anna," Elsa tried weakly to get her sister's attention to no avail.

"If you don't wanna help, **FINE**. It seems you've already made your decision, **MAJESTY**." Anna spat the last word as she spun and stormed out the linen door.

Elsa just stayed where she was, stunned by the fight and feeling more faint by the moment. She nearly sobbed with relief when Rayce pulled back the curtain tentatively and peeked in.

"Rayce…" she croaked weakly before stumbling forward.

The captains' expression went from confused to horrified when Elsa's knees buckled and she tumbled into his arms as soon as he entered the room.

"Majesty!"

He caught her easily and lowered them to the ground. His eyes roved over her, checking for new injuries. When he found none, he gently cupped her face, shocked at how cold she was.

"What happened?" He asked as he pulled a blanket from the cot and began wrapping her in it.

"I told Anna … I couldn't do it … couldn't help, even though she said I would…" Elsa's voice was faint; her thoughts disjointed. She was still so weak from the poison, how on earth did Anna think she could help these people in her condition?

"It's alright, Majesty. You need to rest." Rayce did his best to soothe her.

"No," she muttered. "I'm a monster…"

Rayce couldn't believe what he was hearing. Clearly, the conversation with Anna had gone poorly, if Elsa doubted her self worth.

"Who could ever love me?"

Rayce wrapped his arms around her more tightly, brushing his lips against her hair he whispered; "I would think you know the answer to that by now."

Elsa whimpered quietly when he rose to his feet and moved towards the small cot. As he gently lay her down, her eyes shot open and locked onto his.

"Thank you," she whispered her eyes fluttering closed again. He tucked her in tightly before quickly brushing his lips across her forehead.

"Rest." He commanded. "I'll be right here."

 _Nothing could tear me away._ He thought to himself as he pulled a stool next to the cot watching the object of his affections slip into a quiet contented slumber.


	9. Chapter 9: A Queen's Fate

I can't believe she didn't come after me!" Anna fumed as she stomped up the stone steps to confront her sister. The two siblings had just had their worst fight to date and Elsa hadn't the decency to chase Anna down to apologize. The nerve.

Elsa had insulted Anna's intelligence, implied that she didn't care for Kristoff's well-being and confirmed what most people said about the sisters when they were out of earshot: that Elsa was "The Heir" and Anna merely "The Spare".

Anna yanked back the curtain and stormed in. "Elsa, I'm _very_ mad at you!" she proclaimed to a dark, quiet room. Wait, why was it dark and quiet? Where had her sister gotten off to?

"Elsa?" she tried again and jumped several feet when there was a shuffling noise to her left and a lantern was suddenly lit.

"Rayce!" she exclaimed when the captain's face became visible. "What are you doing here? Where's Elsa?" The captain tilted his head to one side and Anna finally noticed her sister asleep on the small cot once more.

"I can't believe she can sleep after that fight…" Anna muttered more than a little perturbed.

"She's _not_ asleep." Rayce piped up from the corner, mouth set in a tight line.

"What do you mean?" Anna glanced at her sister in confusion. Rayce stood and approached the princess, posture rigid.

"She _collapsed_. I came in to check on her and she practically fainted in my arms!"

Anna's hands flew to her mouth in shock. "Oh, Elsa … I didn't mean… oh, no…"

"She would do **ANYTHING** for you. She rode out in the middle of the night to find you, heedless of the danger. What could you possibly be angry at her for?"

"We were fighting because she didn't want to join the rebellion…" Anna told him, utterly ashamed of her behavior.

"You really have no idea the weight she carries on her shoulders, do you? You go through life making decisions that no one questions because they really only affect you. Who are you truly responsible for Princess? Yourself? The Baron and his reindeer?"

"What are you getting at _Captain_?" Anna found she didn't appreciate the tone Rayce was using with her. While she may not outrank Elsa, she definitely commanded more respect from the captain.

" That your actions exist in a vacuum, _Princess_. The repercussions affect you and few others. Such is not the case for a ruling monarch. From the time she opens her eyes until she closes them again at night, **EVERY** decision Her Majesty makes affects countless individuals either for the better or the worse. You say you wanted her to join the rebellion? What if it had failed? What then?"

Anna had to admit she hadn't really considered the possibility of failure. She hadn't thought much about any of the details really; her heart had gone out to these people who had been suffering under an oppressive ruler and she hoped Elsa would help. But that was before. Before her sister had been injured and poisoned. Before she had behaved like a petulant child. Rayce answered his own queries.

"No doubt Arendelle would be taken, you and the queen forced into exile or arranged marriages with one of Helmut's many sons. Or perhaps they would kill the queen outright and appoint you in her place?"

"No! They would never hurt Elsa!"

"You're probably right. After all, Arendelle is nothing without her; a sleepy little kingdom living in the shadow of a vast mountain range. No, it's more likely that King Helmut would coerce Her Majesty into servitude by trading _your_ safety for her cooperation. You see, Princess, while you flit about heedless of the consequences of your actions, it has become a well-known fact that your sister possesses only one true weakness."

" _Me_ ," Anna gasped, understanding threatening to overwhelm her. "They would use me to get to her."

"A strategy that has already worked once. Why else are we here if not for your sister's love?"

"What was I thinking? How could I have been so stupid?" Anna stared at Elsa, so still on the uncomfortably small cot and she wanted to weep. She had done this. Rayce approached her and placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"You are not stupid, Highness. You love hard and react quickly. You saw these people's hardships, heard their plea and expected that Her Majesty would react as you had."

"But she can't," Anna whispered.

"No she cannot." Rayce agreed with her. " There are few things more dangerous than a poorly thought out alliance. That very thing felled one of the greatest leaders my country had ever seen. Her name was Cleopatra, and like your sister she was as beautiful as she was powerful."

"I've heard stories of her…"

"Then you know that she fell madly in love with a Roman general and the two expanded her territory farther than any ruler before her. Yet, in their quest for more power, more land, the pair struck an alliance that cost them everything. The general was defeated in battle, Cleopatra taken prisoner in her own land. In a moment of weakness, her lover took his own life to avoid capture and once she learned of his fate, she too perished."

"They killed her?"

"No. Cleopatra died by her own hand. Would you see your sister suffer such a fate? Were she forced to use her abilities against innocents, do you not believe she would rather die than be seen as a monster?"

Anna shuddered at the captain's words. He was right. Elsa could never live with herself if she were forced into using her abilities to hurt people. Everything the captain was saying could have easily become a reality and Anna had been too naive to sense the real danger lurking here. She turned and threw her arms around the captain, much to his surprise. He reluctantly returned the hug before pulling back.

"Highness, what was that for?" he inquired, blushing slightly.

"For Elsa. She's lucky to have someone like you looking out for her, even when her own sister forgets to. If you don't mind, I think I'll stay with her awhile? I have a lot I need to say to her but for now I just want to take care of her."

"Of course. Sunrise is a few hours away and the men and I have many preparations to finish before _The Adgar_ arrives." Rayce gave Anna a slight bow before heading out into the night, Elsa's sword still strapped to his hip.

Approaching her sister, Anna managed to wiggle her way onto the cot behind her, arms wrapped around Elsa's torso, tucking her legs in between her sister's. The queen didn't move, her unconscious state dulling any reaction. Anna nuzzled her face into Elsa's white-gold locks, marveling at the silky softness and pouring as much love into her actions as she could.

"I love you," she whispered as she tucked her head into the older girl's shoulder. "I love you and I'm gonna do better, I promise. You don't have to do this alone." Fatigue began to weigh on the princess and she soon joined her sister in an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Elsa awoke to daylight streaming through the small window near the top of the cave. She felt as if she hadn't slept at all and became instantly aware that she was not alone. Craning her neck she caught sight of a tangle of red hair behind her. Freckled arms and hands encircling her chest confirmed her suspicions.

"Anna?" she tried, voice barely audible. "Anna, wake up." There was a snort behind her as the arms pulled her tighter against her sister's chest while she began to stir. A few more inhuman snorts later and Elsa heard her sister's sleep-addled voice behind her.

"Elsa?" The queen was instantly rolled over, the pair nearly toppling to the ground before she was crushed against her sister's chest. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Rayce was mad at me because you collapsed and then he said the rebellion could fail and they would force you to use your powers and I don't want you to be like Cleopatra!" Anna wailed in a near unintelligible manner.

The elder sister had no idea what Anna was going on about but she was relieved her sister seemed to have forgiven her for their fight. She returned Anna's embrace, rubbing soothing circles on the girl's back as she continued to unravel. Eventually, Anna's sobs died down into whimpers and she pulled back to hold Elsa's face in her hands.

"I'm sorry I got angry. I can't imagine what it's like to know your every decision affects so many people. I was so selfish but I'm gonna do better. When we get home, I want you to rest and the council and I will handle everything, okay?"

" Anna, that won't be necessary," Elsa began before Anna interjected.

"Yes it is! You shouldn't have to do this alone. Don't shut me out again. It's not good for either one of us."

Elsa nodded tearfully before collapsing into Anna's embrace, savoring her sister's warmth and comfort. The two spent the rest of the morning huddled beneath one another until Rayce appeared in the doorway, noticeably relieved that Elsa had regained consciousness and was eating again. Katerine entered behind him and immediately began fussing over the young queen.

"You are by far the _worst_ patient I have ever had! Arguing and collapsing, barely taking the herbs I prescribed. It is clear that I cannot trust you to care for yourself once you return to Arendelle. I will simply have to go with you."

The three young people in the room stared at the elderly physician. Had she said she was returning to Arendelle?

"Katerine, are you certain? This is your home." Elsa asked in a soft voice. The old woman approached the queen and took her hands in hers.

"My dear, I have lived several lifetimes here in the Southern Isles and raised many an adopted son. I think perhaps I would enjoy caring for daughters. That is, if it pleases Her Majesty?"

The sisters were truly touched that this woman born of an enemy nation had taken such a shine to them. It seemed the attachment was mutual as a few tears slipped down the queen's face when she replied, " It does indeed."

Katerine placed a gentle hand on the queen's cheek before shaking herself out of the sentiment of the moment. "Now then," she clucked as she rose and began mixing herbs again. "Let's get that bandage changed before your ship arrives."

* * *

As predicted, _The Adgar_ and _The Idunn_ appeared a few miles off the coast at mid-day. Not wishing to wait any longer to see Anna, Kristoff and a few guards rowed into shore a scant few minutes later, the ice harvester wading through the knee high surf to reach his beloved on the beach.

"Anna!"

"Krissy! You're okay!" The large man scooped Anna into his arms, spinning her around several times before setting her on her feet. He kissed her deeply before placing a string of light kisses on her nose and forehead.

"I was so worried! Don't ever do that again."

"You have my word," Anna replied, mimicking her sister. Looking over the group gathered on the beach, Kristoff noticed two very important people missing. Where were Elsa and Rayce? As if reading his mind, Anna piped up. "Elsa and Rayce are just saying their goodbyes. They'll be here soon."

"How is she?" Kristoff asked concerned. Rayce had kept him updated on Elsa's condition via Horus and it sounded like the sooner they got the young queen home, the better.

"She's okay," Anna answered without much enthusiasm. " I just really want to get her home." Kristoff nodded, eyes roving the beach as the soldiers began loading the rowboats for departure. An unfamiliar face in the crowd caught his attention.

"Who's this?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Dragging Kristoff over to the old woman, Anna quickly made introductions. "Katerine this is my husband Kriss- I mean Kristoff. Kristoff this is Katerine. She's the amazing physician who's been taking care of Elsa. She's coming back to Arendelle with us! Isn't that great?"

The elderly woman seemed to blush at Anna's praise. "I simply helped Her Majesty's healing along. She is a strong woman. I only wish to see her fully restored. It is a pleasure to meet you, Baron." Kristoff shook the woman's hand, surprised by her firm grip.

"Nice to meet you as well. That's quite a grip you have there." Katerine shrugged.

"A healer's hands must be strong."

"Shall we be underway?" Kristoff looked up to see Rayce coming towards them, Elsa cradled in his arms as he traversed the uneven sand. Kristoff hastened to meet them.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely, seeking to make eye contact with his sister-in-law.

"I'm getting there," she assured him quietly.

"Baron, if you please?" The two men easily transferred Elsa's weight from Rayce to Kristoff. He adjusted his grip, sure not to drop the queen as he made his way to one of the boats.

Rayce ran through a quick checklist with Skogerson and when he was satisfied, the group moved steadily towards the twin ships. A few families from the settlement had also expressed their desire for asylum so Rayce had arranged for his men and the refuges, all except Katerine, to travel aboard _The Idunn_. The royal family, Katerine and Rayce would sail aboard _The Adgar_.

Anna and Katerine huddled Elsa below decks as soon as they boarded, wanting the young queen to rest as much as she could. Rayce stayed on deck with Kristoff and the admiral, watching the coastline grow ever smaller as the group moved towards their goal of returning home.

"Admiral!" One of the seamen called out from his position at the ships' bow. "There are two ships approaching. One flies the colors of the King."

Admiral Wahl grabbed his own scope and quickly confirmed that there were indeed two southern fleet vessels moving at a steady clip towards them. Rayce appeared at the admiral's side, face tight with dread.

"I'll alert the queen!" he shouted back, halfway below decks already. "Majesty?" He knocked urgently on the door to Elsa's cabin. Anna swung the door open with an irritated look.

"What is it? We just got her settled before you started banging on the door."

Rayce pushed past the princess towards Elsa who was now sitting up in bed with a perplexed look. " Southern ships approaching off the port bow, Majesty."

"Have they exhibited any signs of aggression?"

"Not as of yet but one of the vessels flies the King's colors."

"Then he may very well be onboard. Please head back to the decks and do your best to stall them." Elsa told Rayce before swinging her feet off the bunk. "Anna, help me up. If the King is aboard, he will no doubt wish to speak with me and I am not exactly dressed for a royal engagement."

Anna and Rayce exchanged worried looks. Elsa could barely stand yet she was about to make an audience with the king? There was no way of telling if the Southern Isles' monarch knew of Elsa's injuries and that was a card best kept close to the vest. Rayce moved toward the door uncertainly.

"Now, Captain," Elsa commanded with just a hint of irritation.

This wasn't something he or Anna could protect her from. She would simply go out, speak with the king and scurry back below decks before she collapsed again. Yes, that was a solid plan. Anna approached her with a dubious expression as Elsa had yet to push herself off the bunk.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Anna hedged.

"I know but what other choice do we have?" Anna didn't have an answer for that so she moved forward and helped the queen ready for her engagement.

Rayce arrived back above decks just as the main southern vessel pulled up beside them, close enough to reach out and touch. He stiffened when he laid eyes on none other than King Helmut himself standing alongside an officer who looked suspiciously like the rumored dead Prince Hans.

"Admiral Westeergard. To what do we owe the repeated honor?" Admiral Wahl addressed the younger man, voice thinly veiled in contempt.

"His Majesty wishes to speak with Queen Elsa before her departure."

"I believe Her Majesty is indisposed below decks, is there something I can assist you gentleman with?" Rayce put on his best diplomatic tone, trying to distract from his rather bedraggled appearance.

"And you are?" The younger admiral questioned with a raised brow.

"Captain Rayce. I lead Her Majesty's personal guard. Do forgive my appearance; days spent on horseback tend to wear."

"Indeed," the other man smirked. Behind him the king appeared bored by the exchange. "King Helmut wishes to speak with Her Majesty _directly_ as well as the princess if she is able."

"Of course. Let me inquire of them." Rayce hurried to the stairs that led below decks and was surprised to see Elsa coming toward him, looking as regal as ever.

She wore one of her simpler ice dresses and a dark blue cloak with the hood up. Her hair had been braided and draped over her shoulder, further camouflaging the bandage around her neck. He could tell Anna had applied some light cosmetics to add a healthier glow to the queen's skin and lessen the dark circles beneath her eyes, as they were clear evidence of an illness. Elsa gratefully accepted his arm as she reached the deck and moved slowly toward the head of the ship where King Helmut and Admiral Westeergard awaited.

"Your Majesty," Elsa greeted Helmut with a slight bow. "How kind of you to see us off." The king finally stepped forward so he and Elsa could converse, his portly belly jiggling with every step.

"Queen Elsa, I must admit to being quite disturbed by your sudden departure. Are you not well?" Elsa maintained her regal façade, knowing the cunning monarch was baiting her.

"Of course," she batted her eyelids in mock confusion, pretending to be taken aback by the question. " I do admit to being sick with worry over my sister's abduction but now that she is back in my possession, all is well."

"That is good news. Tell me, Majesty, how were you able to track the bandits who stole her away?" Again Elsa feigned ignorance.

"I'm afraid we didn't. During her captivity, Anna was able to regale her captors with outlandish tales of all the terrible things the 'Snow Queen' would do should any harm come to her." Elsa smiled sweetly at the king. The message she sent was clear: _Do not underestimate my power_. She continued after a moment, sure her message had been received. "It seems your bandits simply didn't have the stomach for it and sent my sister wandering into the forest alone. That is where my men and I found her, hungry and disoriented but no more worse for wear."

"Clearly amateurs. How fortunate for the princess. I should wish to lay eyes upon her before you go as I feel partially responsible for her abduction." Elsa bit her tongue knowing Helmut had allowed the entire fiasco to happen.

"Captain, do be a dear and fetch my sister." Rayce hurried below decks in search of Anna. Elsa placed a hand on the ships' railing to steady herself, hoping the movement wouldn't draw suspicion. She could see ice begin to creep across the polished wood and wondered how much longer she could keep up this ruse.

"Elsa?" Her sister's voice drew her attention as Anna came up behind her.

"Anna, King Helmut was just inquiring about your well-being." Anna stepped forward and gave the king a small curtsy.

"That is very kind of you, Your Majesty. As I'm sure my sister told you, the bandits abandoned me deep in the forest and had my sister not come along… well I shudder to imagine what may have happened. I am simply eager to return home."

Elsa smiled a little to herself as Anna regaled the king with her tale, playing perfectly to the helpless princess role he had clearly assigned her. In reality, Anna would have been able to survive several days on her own in the forest, thanks to Kristoff's tutelage.

"Of course my dear." Helmut bought the act hook, line and sinker, giving Anna his most concerned expression. "I suppose it is too much to ask for your party to remain a few more days. I should love to have a celebration in honor of your safe return."

Helmut was testing Elsa. Throwing the sisters a grand ball was the farthest thing from his mind. He simply wanted the queen to remain longer so his men could finish what they started. The queen appeared well enough meaning his men had failed utterly. She was dangerous as it was but if allowed to return home, removing the monarch would be nearly impossible. He hoped she would fall for the ploy but she declined almost immediately.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Majesty," Elsa piped up. "I have already been away from Arendelle longer than expected and like my sister, I yearn to see my own shores."

"Very well. I will have Admiral Westeergard escort you out to sea."

"That will not be necessary, Majesty." Elsa hedged quickly. Darkness was beginning to creep into the corners of her vision and she wasn't sure she could stand much longer. "Thank you again for your hospitality. I am eager to begin trade once we return home but we must get underway."

"As you wish. Safe travels, Queen Elsa."

"Thank you kindly, King Helmut."

Without another word the portly man waddled back below decks leaving only the admiral. The young man bowed deeply to the sisters before instructing his men to pull away. Within a few minutes a good distance had been put between the two ships. Elsa gratefully took Rayce's offered arm again as she headed below decks, careful not to appear weak lest they were still being watched.

* * *

Rayce immediately grew concerned when she stumbled down the first stair, then the next.

"Majesty?" He wrapped his other arm around her waist in an effort to steady her.

"I just need… I just need to lie down, I think," she tried to reassure him as he and Anna practically carried the queen. Her garments had returned to the simple outfit given her by the settlers and ice trailed behind the trio as they made their way rather clumsily to her cabin.

Anna pushed the door open for Rayce and he quickly hoisted Elsa into his arms and carried her straight to the bunk. Removing her cloak he began to gather blankets to warm her. "Go get Katerine," he ordered Anna before returning his attention to Elsa. She had her eyes squeezed shut which alerted the captain that she was in pain.

"Majesty," he called to her as he tucked the blankets tighter and gently stroked her forehead. "Majesty, you must tell me what pains you so we can help."

" _Everything_ ," she groaned before attempting to curl in on herself. Rayce kept her on her side and continued to try to comfort her, growing more concerned by the moment as Elsa began to whimper softly. He was about to storm through the ship and find Katerine himself when she appeared in the doorway, Anna close behind.

"What is the matter, dear?" the elderly healer asked as she knelt before the queen, placing a gentle hand on her head.

" _Everything hurts_ ," Elsa whimpered again and Katerine nodded seeming to understand, before she gestured for Anna to bring the bowl of herbs the younger royal was holding. Placing a hand under Elsa's head to support her, the woman brought the bowl to the young woman's lips.

"Drink, Majesty."

Elsa would have done anything to quell the dull, empty pain that seemed to settle into her very bones so she eagerly drank the mixture before her. She nearly wept at the instant relief she felt as her aching muscles began to relax and she was pulled into a warm, dreamless sleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Anna asked tearfully as she moved forward. Sitting on the edge of the bunk, she gently lifted her sister's upper body until Elsa's head once again lay in her lap. She noted with worry the tear tracks in her sister's makeup indicating how much pain the queen was truly in. Katerine looked on with concern, wishing she had better news to share.

"It's a side effect of the poison I'm afraid. Survivors often experience sudden, intense waves of pain for several days after their initial exposure. The best thing for her now is rest. I will mix a stronger draft that will keep her asleep for the remainder of the journey."

Katerine left in a hurry to prepare the brew lest Elsa wake in pain again and find the physician unprepared to treat her. Anna stared at her sister sadly, stroking her hair and whispering, "We're going home. I love you and I'm gonna take care of you. I promise."

"Captain?" Rayce turned to the door to see a baby-faced seaman standing there. He spared a worried glance at the queen but returned his attention to Rayce quickly. "Sir, there is something on deck the Baron wishes you to see."

Rayce nodded and the man excused himself without another word. He placed a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder. "Stay with her, Katerine should be back soon." Anna nodded, unable to stop gazing at her sister's still form.

"Baron?" The captain called out once he arrived on deck.

From the bow Kristoff beckoned him forward wordlessly, seeming entranced by something in the distance. As Rayce grew closer he saw what had captured the other man's attention as well as the crew's. There, surrounding Odense' harbor, was a large wall of stone separating the southern fleet from the open sea. The captain felt a small smile split across his face.

"Thank you, Greger," he muttered. The deposed prince had made sure the Arendellian vessels would be able to safely get out to sea, just in case his father decided to try and stop them once more. "You truly are a prince."


	10. Chapter 10: Breakfast with the Queen

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed thus far! When I started this story a little over a month ago, I could never have imagined how many people would find my story worth reading! This chapter contains some ElsaxRayce fluff, a warning to those of you who are still on the fence about our dear Captain courting the Queen. Please feel free to reach out to me, we're halfway through the arc I have planned and if you guys like the little corner of 'Frozen' universe I've managed to carve out, then I may continue on with further stories. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Elsa awoke to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee mingled with an array of other delicious smelling foods. She cracked one eye open to find Rayce sitting at her desk, sipping from a brass mug and scribbling furiously in a moleskin notebook. Brows drawn together in concentration, he had yet to notice his charge stirring.

His hair was hanging loose, damp on the ends from a recent bath, and he wore a simple black shirt and trousers. What amused Elsa most was the captain's stockinged feet. Upon closer inspection, Elsa noticed his tall boots, meticulously shined, leaning against the desk on the floor. Had he stayed with her all night? It certainly seemed that way. The queen felt her heart warm at the thought of this handsome, complicated creature watching over her. Rayce turned to refill his cup when he finally noticed his charge was awake and watching him. He set his cup down and came to kneel before the bunk.

"Well, hello there." He greeted her with a warm whisper. Rayce wrapped her hand in his before asking, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Wishing to be whole again but better, I think…" she responded, running an internal assessment. Her bones no longer felt like they were hollow and filled with molten fire, so she counted that as progress. "How long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday afternoon, roughly eighteen hours, or so?" he told her trying to calculate as he spoke.

"I'm sure you must be tired of watching me sleep," she joked half-heartedly.

"Never. You must have needed it," he told her with a genuine smile that made the queen blush immediately. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished!"

Rayce helped her sit upright then brought a small tray on wheels over. When he removed the silver plate cover, Elsa fought the desire to leap upon the food presented. There was sausage, ham, potatoes, pancakes and a wide selection of fruit. Being the queen's personal vessel meant _The Adgar_ boasted a full galley, one her cooks put to great use.

"I can't eat all of this!" she exclaimed even as Rayce pulled two empty plates from beneath the cart.

"That's good, since I was hoping to eat as well," he joked as he filled a plate with a reasonable helping of each item. Setting it before her, he unwrapped silverware from a napkin placing it on either side of her plate before draping the napkin across her lap. Having the captain lavish her with so much attention kept the queen blushing. "Coffee?"

" _Please_. You know me too well…"

Rayce smiled happily at the praise. He poured her a steaming cup before settling down with his plate. The two ate in a comfortable silence as they had many times before, each occasionally stealing glances at the other. It was Elsa who finally broke the silence.

"So, Captain, how is it you got stuck babysitting the ailing Queen? I expected Anna to be tangled around me when I awoke! Where is my sister?"

"With the Baron," Rayce began, color rushing to his cheeks. "They have been _indisposed_ since late yesterday afternoon."

It took Elsa a moment to realize what he meant by 'indisposed' but when she did, her cheeks colored as well.

"Oh. Oh, I see…" she coughed a little in her embarrassment. "They surely missed one another while Anna was abducted."

"Yes, I would say so. It is one of the reasons I slept here last night…the cabin walls are _quite_ thin…" Rayce explained with a chuckle as Elsa began to giggle as well.

"You poor, poor man! Now you know why I gave them an entire wing to themselves. I hate to admit it but the two were driving me quite mad!" Elsa dissolved into giggles again and Rayce joined her with hearty chuckles of his own.

"As long as you have a sense of humor about it…"

"I must," she replied growing slightly more somber. "Otherwise one can be consumed wishing for things they cannot have."

Rayce cast her a sympathetic look, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "I suppose so. But enough about the Princess and the Baron," he announced trying to lighten the mood. "My chief concern is whether or not Her Majesty has been properly fed and caffeinated?"

"I believe I have been both, Captain," Elsa replied with a small smile her mood unable to stay somber in the young man's presence.

"Ah, then my duties have been performed!"

"Indeed!" Tilting her head to side she asked. "What were you working on when I awoke? You seemed quite engrossed."

"I was simply sketching, Majesty. I find it relaxes me." Elsa couldn't hide her surprise.

"I would not have pegged you for an artist." Rayce clutched his chest, his face twisted in mock hurt.

"Why, Majesty, you wound me! Is it my rugged good looks or general lack of delicacy that excludes me from an artistic realm?" The queen found herself thoroughly amused by his display.

"Both, I believe," she responded than promptly felt embarrassed by what she had just suggested.

"Ah, so the lady finds me good looking? Such a compliment has sufficiently greased my ego." He made a grand show of picking up the notebook and presenting it to her on bended knee much as a knight would a sword. "Milady?"

Elsa took the book delicately and began leafing through it, fingers trailing lightly over the intricate works before her. Rayce had seriously downplayed his talent. The lines before Elsa were beautifully crafted, capturing every detail and nuance of the subjects. There were pictures of birds of all types including Horus, the fjord on an early morn, even one of Glacier, every hair in his magnificent mane immortalized.

"Rayce," she whispered breathlessly. "These are absolutely _beautiful_. You truly have a gift."

The young captain seemed embarrassed by the queen's awed praise. "Thank you, Majesty. I have always wished to capture beauty wherever I may find it. There are times when inspiration just strikes." Elsa nodded in agreement.

"I understand that all too well. Thus far 'inspiration' has blessed me with two living snowmen and a castle on the side of a mountain!"

" Thankfully my inspirations are more easily contained."

Elsa continued to flip through the book in quiet appreciation until she came to several pages that were folded over on themselves. She raised an eyebrow at Rayce, silently asking permission but he seemed to hesitate.

"Those pages are more," he searched for the right word, " _private_ sketches."

"I see. I meant no disrespect, Captain." Elsa moved to return the book when he stopped her, seeming to come to some internal decision.

"It's alright, Majesty."

He nodded towards the book and waited for her to open the first folded page. Elsa gasped as the sketch came into view. It was… _her_. A simple sketch of her profile as if Rayce had been sitting beside her when it was drawn. The next page was of she and Anna ice-skating with Olaf in the castle courtyard. She continued to flip the pages back, each one capturing in vivid detail different scenes from her daily life.

"I … I don't understand…" she managed to stammer meeting his eyes over the top of the book. He smiled at her softly.

"I think you do, Majesty. I draw you because I have found no one, man nor woman, who inspires me as much as you do."

He gently took the book and set it aside, moving once more to kneel before her. Elsa suddenly felt trapped by emotion, much as she had early that week in the forest. Rayce was laying his soul at her feet but she had no idea what to do with it. Part of her wished to indulge her fantasy, to throw caution to the wind and accept what the captain was offering her. But the more logical, albeit emotionally stunted part of her, shrank away in fear convinced that the captain would eventually hurt her and this was simply not worth the risk. She jumped, banging her head against the wall when he reached out to grab her hand.

"Majesty!" Rayce quickly rose to check her head for injuries before returning his gaze to hers. " Perhaps you should be more careful; I think you have had more than enough injuries for one week," he told her with a small smile.

" Rayce… what is this?"

"This," he returned to a kneeling position so she could see the sincerity behind his words. "This is your captain of the guard, foolishly ignoring his commission to declare that he is madly, truly and deeply in love with his queen."

"Rayce, I can't… _we_ can't… I-I'm dangerous!"

"There is no one on this vessel that believes that to be true, so why do you? You have convinced not one, but TWO people to leave their nations of birth and pledge their lives in service to you. Do you believe this is something Katerine or I take lightly?"

Elsa swallowed hard, unable to find a reasonable argument so she just settled on a blanket excuse she had been telling herself for years. " A life like that, with love and a family… that is something I am not meant to have."

" Stop," he commanded her with anger tinting the edge of his words. " Stop making excuses. If you can stand in this cabin and tell me that you feel _nothing_ for me then I will resign my commission and return to Egypt on the next rising tide."

When he received no response, the captain rose angrily and began gathering his belongings. He was halfway to the door when she ground him to a halt, needing both hands to wrap around his massive bicep.

"Rayce, stop!" He paused and turned to face her, eyes still blazing.

"Why?" he demanded. "Speak now, Majesty, or leave me be."

For years down the road neither combatant would be able to say who moved first but somehow the pair found themselves tangled in one another's arms, mouths clashing together in a passionate fight for dominance. The kiss went on for some time, each memorizing the taste and feel of the other until finally the need for air became insistent. Lips parted and Elsa found herself leaning heavily against the captain's chest, gasping for air and wondering why the hell she had waited so long to do that?

"I… um… that was…I've never done that before…" she whispered into the fabric of his shirt. A deep chuckle rumbled beneath her as Rayce tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Well, that was a good first try but perhaps with more practice…" he leaned down to flick his tongue possessively over her lips before claiming her mouth once more.

This kiss was slower, the intensity building over the next few minutes as the two explored one another; hands roaming over frustratingly clothed bodies. One of Rayce's large hands moved to the small of her back, lifting the hem of her shirt so he could lay his warm palm against cool, smooth skin. Elsa stiffened at the contact and he immediately moved his hand to her hip, breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry…" she began but stopped when he placed a gentle finger against her lips.

"No, never apologize for how you feel. We will take this as slow as you wish." He placed both hands on her face and waited for her to look at him. " I have waited my entire life to find you and I would happily give the rest of it to simply remain in your presence."

Elsa felt a now familiar warmth bloom within her and she leaned forward to connect their lips once more. When she pulled back again, Rayce was relieved to find the queen smiling up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I think you may have missed your calling, Captain," he arched an eyebrow at her before she continued. "I believe you could have been _quite_ the poet." He scoffed and began to laugh lightly.

"I doubt that. It is only you that draws words from my very soul. I could never waste them on someone else."

"See? You did it again." She giggled as she laid her head on his broad chest, enjoying the quiet intimacy of the moment.

"So I did." He agreed setting his chin atop her head, savoring the moment as well. His gamble had paid off and the captain thought he would burst with joy.

* * *

Two days after their return to Arendelle Rayce was notified, by a somewhat frantic Anna, that the still recovering queen had _disappeared._ Her word choice seemed a bit melodramatic as Anna was want to be _._ Elsa hadn't really disappeared; sh _e_ was simply no longer in bed where they'd left her. The captain was notably less worried as he had an idea Elsa was beside herself at the thought of more coddling.

The first day of their return, Katerine, now Elsa's personal physician, had informed the young queen that she was to stay in bed for _at least_ another week to recover. When Rayce had stopped by later that day to check on her, he could see Elsa was at her wits end, utterly irritated by her round the clock care. It came as no surprise then that Her Majesty had made a break for it. Rayce suspected she hadn't gone far but Anna had other ideas.

"She's gone, Rayce! What if she went up the North Mountain and fell off her horse and hit her head and now she's just lying there helpless?!"

Rayce did his best to follow Anna's rambling statement, highly doubting that Elsa had managed to sneak from the castle, saddle Glacier and end up in a snowdrift on the side of a mountain in the hour or so since they had brought her dinner.

"I'm sure Her Majesty is fine, Princess. The castle is quite large and she of all people knows plenty of ways to slip away unseen. I will locate her. Please try not to worry."

Kristoff managed to wrestle the distraught princess back to their quarters while Rayce set out to hunt down the queen. He started with her study, the library and even the gallery. It wasn't until he passed a large bay window that it hit him.

Snow had begun to lightly fall over the gardens and the moonlight reflecting off the fresh powder was breathtaking. Grabbing his cloak, he headed through the balcony doors off Elsa's study and out into the night. It didn't take long to find the young woman. Rayce had found her here many times before, sitting on a stone bench by the pond, deep in thought. He stood still for a moment simply marveling at her beauty.

Elsa sat feet tucked under her staring off into the night sky. She had the hood up on her dark cloak in order to keep her bandage dry but her signature braid and small wisps of white blond hair peeked out around her face. The moonlight struck her in such a way that Rayce swore she was glowing. Oh how he loved this woman.

The young queen didn't startle when she heard footsteps crunching through the snow towards her. If anything, she flinched inwardly at being discovered so quickly. Clenching her fists in anticipation, she waited anxiously for the start of _another_ argument with Anna about her recovery. It came as pleasant surprise when a very masculine voice addressed her.

"Majesty?" Elsa glanced over her shoulder with a tired smile.

"I see my sister noticed my absence…"

"That she did. With quite a display of theatrics, I might add."

"Then it seems my liberation is at an end." Elsa moved to disentangle herself from her cloak when Rayce motioned for her to stop.

"It need not be. I promised your sister I would _find_ you. Returning you to your room was never part of the bargain." He smiled warmly at her before gesturing towards the bench. "May I join you, Majesty?"

"Elsa." She corrected him.

"I'm sorry…" He began but she held up a hand to stop him.

"Rayce you saved my life in that forest, protected me from TWO princes and a King of the Southern Isles and then gave me my first kiss aboard _The Adgar_. If this," she gestured between them, " is to work, you mustn't address me by my title. At least not when it's just us."

The captain was sufficiently flustered but quickly found his voice. " May I join you… Elsa?" A large smile broke across her face and it was as if the sun had emerged on a rainy day.

"I would like that."

Rayce sat on the bench next to her, observing with awe the flakes that fluttered down on the pair. They sat in a companionable silence until the captain reached out and pulled the queen's hand into his. Her small fingers instantly wrapped around his, much to his pleasure.

Not long after, the queen shifted to lay her head comfortably on his shoulder, eyes never leaving the snow covered gardens. Taking another chance Rayce brought her hand to his lips, brushing a soft kiss across her knuckles. The movement elicited a small giggle.

"Your beard tickles," she told him lightly. The captain felt a smile spread on his face as he responded with a chuckle.

"I suppose I wouldn't know."

"Well, now you know." She told him happily, her hand reaching up to lightly stroke his beard as she gazed up at him before her face became serious. "Rayce, what you told me the other day… what we _did_ … I don't know if I can give you what you want."

Elsa sat up straight, not releasing his hand but still putting distance between them. Rayce stared at her calmly; having expected the sheltered royal would be terrified by the prospect of what was growing between them. He waited for her to continue, as he also knew from watching the siblings interact that Elsa often took time to organize her thoughts before speaking.

"I don't know how to do _this!_ I don't know anything about love, or romance. I'm broken and inexperienced and I would _hate_ myself if I kept you from someone who could give you what you _truly_ want."

The young queen was becoming visibly upset and the snowfall instantly tripled in volume but Rayce paid it no mind choosing to focus only on Elsa and his words to her.

"That would be impossible." He told her simply then hastened to explain. "It would be impossible for you to keep me from what I truly want because what I truly want is _you_."

"But…"

"Stop." He commanded her much like he had days before on _The Adgar_ , placing a finger against her lips. "You say you know nothing of love yet I have watched you over these two years and you give your _all_ to your sister, your family, to Arendelle with no thought for yourself. That is a selfless love neither man nor woman can teach."

Elsa stared at him in awe; amazed anyone could see her as anything more than a cursed monarch, struggling for normalcy. "You pay me too high an honor Rayce…"

"No. I pay you not one high enough. For _thirteen years_ , you denied yourself to ensure the safety of those you loved. I know that what I am asking of you seems unattainable but I have always believed that _love_ finds a way. Or as the princess would say 'love will thaw.' "

He paused, wrapping her other hand inside his, letting his words sink into her heart. When tears began to fall from her blue eyes, he simply smiled and brushed them away.

" I will not ask more of you than you can give but I will not give up on this. _On us_. I have loved you since the moment we stood shoulder-to-shoulder on a battlefield and I intend to do so forever. Will you let me do that? Will you give me a chance to show you how to love?"

Elsa nodded with a teary gaze before leaning in tentatively to brush her lips against his, the kiss growing rapidly more intense. Eventually, the two parted and she couldn't suppress a giggle when his beard brushed her cheek.

"It still tickles," she whispered.

" I believe you'll get used to it." He murmured against her lips, stealing a quick peck. Elsa nodded before curling against his side once more, her head again resting on his shoulder. Rayce tilted his head to sit atop hers and simply enjoyed the closeness of the moment. The snowfall returned to its normal quantity and he could feel Elsa sagging further into his side until he was certain she had fallen asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: The Devil You Know

It had been a long and trying day for Elsa. Between council meetings, land disputes and the monthly slew of betrothal letters from neighboring nations she had wanted nothing more than to be exactly where she was at the moment; with her beloved captain. The pair had been lounging quietly in the library before a raging fire. Rayce had discovered that while the queen was unbothered by the cold, she had no aversion to heat either; something the captain was all too pleased about. His back against the couch, he lovingly supported Elsa who was reclined between his bent knees, back against his chest and her head nestled comfortably on his shoulder. She had begun to doze, head lolling to the side when her scar caught his attention. Rayce raised his hand to lightly trace the raised pink area when she shivered in response.

"I'm sorry, love, did I hurt you?" he asked with growing concern.

"No, no it's alright," she responded drowsily. "I suppose I'm still getting used to it being there."

She took his warm hand and returned it to the area, curling his fingers lightly around the side of her neck as she leaned into touch. Sighing in contentment she began to doze again when he spoke up.

"I wonder," he mused rubbing his thumb lightly across her skin. " Why it pained you when we tried to close the wound in the forest?"

" Grand Pabbie had a theory…" she answered, eyes still closed. When Rayce gave a surprised grunt, she continued. "I didn't ask him, _Anna_ did."

There was a note of bitterness in her tone that the captain did not miss. He knew his beloved had a tenuous relationship with Kristoff's adoptive family, so Anna inquiring about her well-being clearly rubbed the queen the wrong way.

"What was it?" He asked tentatively, not wishing to upset her. The room grew slightly colder but she answered the question quickly.

"He thinks my magic was trying to protect me. That somehow it knew closing the wound would force the poison deeper into my system."

"I'm sorry, love. It was my idea…" he trailed off, voice laden with regret.

"No," she sighed, reaching up to turn his gaze to hers. "I have lived with this magic my whole life and still know so little of its inner workings. There's no way you could have known it would fuel my illness."

"It does not lessen the guilt I feel for hurting you, love." He pressed a small kiss to her temple, breathing in her scent. Keeping her safe dominated his every waking thought, a challenge he refused to fail a second time.

* * *

"I now call this royal council meeting to order. Baron Bjorgman, will you please begin with the monthly trade orders?"

Elsa sat at the head of the large, polished oak table surrounded by her royal council. Ever the picture of regal beauty in another glittering dress of her creation, the queen watched with a practiced impassive expression as Kristoff, now appointed overall trade in Arendelle, no longer just ice, detailed the import reports from the previous month. The council members all seemed to be paying rapt attention, mostly because they believed a positive report would further line their pockets. For her part, Elsa barely registered what her brother-in-law was saying. It had been nearly two months since their return from Odense and though Elsa was once again whole, she found it difficult to concentrate.

Perhaps that was because, to her left, close enough to touch if she wanted, sat the object of her affection. Captain Rayce appeared to be unaware that she was watching him until he slid a warm hand beneath the table where it met with Elsa's icy digits. The queen willed color not to rush to her cheeks as electricity seemed to shoot through their interlocked fingers. It still amazed her how such a small touch could be so invigorating. She forced herself to focus back on Kristoff just as he finished.

"Thank you, Baron," she flashed the blonde man a genuine smile knowing he was still uncomfortable taking such a focal role. Addressing the rest of the meeting she asked, " Are there any other pressing matters before we begin discussing this year's trade summit?"

"I have one, Majesty." Elsa was shocked that it was Rayce who had piped up. He gently squeezed her hand before continuing. "It ties in with the summit discussion…"

Elsa nodded for him to continue and Rayce cleared his throat, seemingly uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"As regards the summit, I believe it prudent to consider increased security, Majesty. After our," he searched for the right word, " _experience_ in the Southern Isles, it is more important than ever to properly protect you and the princess."

The council had heard a fairly tame version of the group's adventure, the captain sure to leave out the part involving deposed princes with earth powers and royal assassination attempts. Rayce paused to let his words sink in and he did not miss Elsa reaching up to brush her fingertips lightly across the scar on her neck. Though now a barely visible pink line, two months prior that very wound had nearly killed the queen.

" I beg your pardon, Captain?"

Rayce was pulled back into the moment by the sound of Elsa's voice, barely concealed panic in every syllable. He cleared his throat again, knowing she would not be happy with his next words.

"With due respect, Majesty. Given the events of the past few months, our … _new_ relationship with the Southern Isles, not to mention the incident at your coronation… Your safety has never been more at risk. We must act upon the assumption that another attempt will be made, using the summit as a proxy to enter our lands."

"Yes, a prudent move indeed Captain," Baron Heimlich interjected, ever the people pleaser. He had no true affinity for Rayce but since the captain clearly found favor in the queen's eyes, he was eager to ride the young man's coattails. "More guards would be an excellent start."

"Agreed," Rayce replied biting back his annoyance. "With so many foreign bodies wandering the castle, I believe there should be guards at every level of the castle as well as restricted access to the royal wing. Majesty," he tried to draw Elsa's attention, as she was quickly withdrawing into herself. "I believe you need a personal bodyguard, someone to remain with you at all times."

Elsa felt her chest tighten and all in the room saw the eerie trail of ice leaking from her palms, pressed firmly against the dark table. _At all times?_ If there was one thing the queen truly missed from her days of isolation, it was just that. To have someone looking over her shoulder continually was quite possibly her worst nightmare.

"Does that not seem _excessive_ , Captain?" Rayce frowned at the suggestion.

"Majesty, you are a most noteworthy public figure. Anyone of these nations would be proud to say that they brought 'The Great Snow Queen' to her knees. I will allow no such thing, even if I _personally_ must remain with you day and night!"

Part of Elsa was entranced with the idea of Rayce spending his nights with her but the overall feeling of personal invasion pushed aside any thoughts of romantic interludes.

"I… I will take it into consideration…"

"Majesty," Rayce prepared to object but she cut him off.

" _Other_ suggestions?" Elsa was interjecting at every turn and the captain couldn't figure out why. He tried not to let his frustration show as he continued explaining his proposal.

"On the matter of your sister's safety. While the Baron is a fine fighter," he nodded to Kristoff with respect as the ice harvester leaned forward in anticipation. Now that they were talking about Anna, his interests were extremely piqued, "our recent foray proves that even he can be bested in poor circumstances. The princess and Baron should also be assigned a personal guard. As another aspect of her protection, her access to the town should be _restricted_ until _after_ the summit."

"Hey!" Kristoff piped up. "You can't just fence Anna in. She's not a child!"

"No but she is _my heir_ , Baron." Elsa fixed Kristoff with a steely gaze that made him blush, embarrassed by his outburst. The queen rarely chastised him so he remained quiet, unwilling to rankle her any further. " What else, Captain?"

" With the expansion of the guard force, we will need to inquire of private citizens as my men will be spread thin. Many have already volunteered for service, Majesty. "

"You've already asked for volunteers? I cannot ask the people of Arendelle to fight for me or worse yet…"

The room grew colder as the young queen considered what the captain was suggesting. Private citizens, bodyguards, restricting Anna to the castle? It was too much. Elsa needed time to digest all of it and she would take that time. Right now. Around her the men continued to argue about the captain's proposal, making suggestions one minute and shooting them down the next. Elsa had had enough.

"Gentleman," she ventured but went unheard. "Enough!"

A chilly gust tore through the room riffling papers and toupees alike. Every eye in the room turned to her in fear as Elsa collected herself before speaking again.

"Gentleman. I find myself… unwell." She managed to utter, trying desperately to maintain control. "Let us reconvene later this week."

"Majesty?" Kristoff spoke up. "Would you like me to fetch your physician? Or your sister?" He clearly believed Elsa was on the verge of a breakdown.

"No, Baron. Please, just leave me be. All of you. NOW."

The council noted the bite in their queen's tone and hastened to leave the room lest she bury them all beneath a foot of snow. Rayce rose as well, angered by the queen dismissing his concerns so abruptly.

"Captain," she called behind him. " A word, if you please?"

"Of course, Majesty." Though his tone implied he would much rather leave than stay.

She waited until all the council, including Kristoff had left before releasing a shaky breath and addressing him. He stayed facing away from her, hands clenched in anger, jaw set.

"I know you're angry," she began but was soundly cut off.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He raged, turning to face her. "What was that? My only concern is your safety. Why were you being so dismissive? Do you wish your reign to be short-lived?"

Elsa snapped to her feet, eyes blazing. "How dare you! Do you honestly believe I would treat threats to my life so cavalierly?"

"I would hope not! Your life means many things to many people, not just me. Is that what this is about? Do you think I make such proposals out of romantic overprotection?"

"This is NOT about our relationship, Azim!"

It was about so much more, namely the queen's insecurities. Elsa felt inferior, a freak living on the razor's edge. If there was anyone more flawed than she, the queen had yet to make his or her acquaintance and the thought of countless individuals laying down their lives in her defense made the young ruler sick.

"Then what?" The captain was not content with her response.

"I wasn't ready!" She yelled at him before moving to stare out the bay window, the fjord stretched out before her. "I wasn't… I wasn't ready…" she whispered clutching her sides as she folded in on herself.

"I don't … I don't understand…" Rayce felt all the anger drain from him as he watched the young queen unravel.

"I wasn't ready for any of this. I wasn't ready to admit to myself that things have changed. Three years ago I was _no one_ , Arendelle was _nothing_. Then at my coronation… **ALL** my flaws were on spectacular display for the world to see. After that… _everything_ changed. People hate me for what I am, threaten my sister's safety as a form of coercion…"

The captain edged ever closer to the queen as snow began falling lightly, coating everything in the room. He approached Elsa cautiously, not wishing to spook the emotional young woman.

"Elsa…" he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before pulling her into him. She collapsed against his chest, defeat evident in her posture.

" It seems like every time I start to move forward, every time I think I've made some progress… I'm thrown backwards into chaos."

Rayce could have kicked himself at that moment. He had been so hell-bent on keeping Elsa safe he hadn't even considered the emotional baggage she carried, fearing for her safety on a daily basis. The toll it must take to know that everyone you love could be used as cruel bargaining chip against you _._ _Congratulations, Captain, you have made a sufficient ass of yourself!_ he thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry, love. I was foolish to bring _anything_ before the council that I had not yet discussed with you; pigheaded to suggest you do not value your own safety. My primary concern is your well-being but I forgot to consider how poorly these events have affected your _heart_. Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive. I was taken aback by the suggestion but you are not wrong… You _are_ pig-headed!" she gave him a small teasing smile, "and I _must_ take precautions to protect myself and Anna."

" _We_ must," he corrected her. "I will not let you face this threat alone. My heart is incomplete, my life meaningless if you are no longer in it."

The queen melted further into the captain's comforting embrace, her rampaging emotions rapidly sapping her energy. After several moments of reassurance he tipped her chin back to look at him.

"You're exhausted," he observed worriedly. "Come. Since we no longer have a council meeting I believe an afternoon nap is in order."

"Rayce, we can't," she groaned wishing desperately that they could spend the rest of the day dozing together.

" _We_ can't but _you_ can. I insist."

As he lead her from the room, Elsa dispersed the snow accumulated from her panic attack with a flick of the wrist before looping her hand through his bent elbow. When they reached her bedroom, he pushed the door open for her before following behind. He left the door open to avoid any rumors of impropriety. Elsa stood in the middle of the room distractedly as if she were unsure what to do. He gently led her to the bed, pulling back the duvet before making her sit. Kneeling down he removed her slippers than situated her back against the pillows. Taking a chance, he pressed a quick kiss against her forehead.

"Rest. I'll be right back."

She nodded tiredly, eyes already starting to slip closed. Moving into the hallway he found a servant and informed them that the queen was not to be disturbed. He headed towards the other side of the castle in search of comfort for his beloved, reaching Anna and Kristoff's room quickly. He knocked loudly hoping he wasn't interrupting anything. To his surprise Anna answered the door and seemed to be alone.

"Rayce? Hey. What's up? Is Elsa okay?" The princess found that the captain only came to her when her sister was in need.

"She began feeling unwell during our council meeting. The baron offered to retrieve you but she refused."

"But you came to get me anyway?"

"As you know, Her Majesty can be _stubborn_ regarding her own well-being. I returned her to her quarters to rest but it would have been improper for me to remain, no matter how much I wished to help. She finds your presence calming, so I came to you."

"You really do care about her don't you?" Anna stared in awe at the captain's explanation. He had wanted to comfort Elsa but refused to risk her reputation. "Let's go take care of my stubborn sister!" she announced, dragging Rayce with her.

"You know Captain," she whispered conspiratorially though there was no one else around, "If you ever wanted to court my sister, I'm behind you one hundred percent!"

Rayce felt his face flush ten times hotter and tried desperately to regain his composure. "Um, thank you, Highness. That is good to know." Thankfully they had reached Elsa's door, which Rayce had left cracked. He pushed it open for Anna and ushered her in.

"Hey, Els?" Anna called tentatively into the slightly dark room. Apparently, one of the servants had drawn the drapes for the young queen so she could rest. She could just make out her sister curled up on one side, sleeping fitfully, her brow creased. Anna approached running a soft hand across her sister's forehead. Elsa opened bleary eyes to stare up at her sister.

"Anna?"

"It's me, sweetie. What's the matter? Why are you sleeping in the middle of the day?" Elsa whimpered as if remembering something upsetting and Anna kicked off her shoes and quickly climbed into bed behind her sister, holding her close.

"It's okay. You're okay. I'm not going anywhere," she cooed as she rocked the older girl.

Rayce had waited near the door and he now took his cue to exit. Before closing the door behind him he caught Anna's gaze as she mouthed "Thank you". He nodded, securing the door, giving the royals some privacy. He thought over what Anna had told him. She seemed to support his courting the queen but Elsa had sworn him to secrecy. Perhaps someday he could be the one to comfort the queen without fear of being discovered. As it was, he had done the next best thing knowing she was in good hands with Anna.

"Hey, Rayce!" The captain looked up to find Olaf waddling towards him, stick arms already extended for a hug. He collided with Rayce's leg and squeezed it affectionately. "Have you seen Anna?"

"Yes," he replied giving the little snowman an awkward pat on the head. He still found the fact that Olaf was alive somewhat off-putting but the little snowman was so friendly he couldn't bring himself to dismiss him. "She's with Elsa. Her majesty was feeling unwell."

"Oh no!" Olaf seemed genuinely upset. "I thought something was wrong. I could feel it. Does she need a warm hug?"

" I believe Anna has that covered."

"Oh," the little snowman's face fell at the thought that he was unneeded. " I guess I'll go see what Sven is doing…" He turned dejectedly back down the hall.

"Olaf," Rayce couldn't bear to see the little creature so crestfallen. "Do you know how to play chess?"

"No. What's a chess?"

"It's a game. Would you like to learn?" Olaf's face lit up immediately and he rushed forward gripping Rayce's hand with his little sticks. The captain couldn't contain his chuckle.

"This is going to be so much fun! I like you, Rayce and Elsa likes you too!" The captain was taken aback.

"What makes you say that?"

"I can feel it!" The captain's suspicions grew.

"What else do you feel?"

"Not much. I don't have a skull… or bones," he replied seriously before becoming giddy again. "Come on! Let's go chess!"

Rayce spared a fleeting glance at Elsa's door as Olaf dragged him down the hall. Did everyone know they liked each other? It seemed that their mutual attraction was the worst kept secret in the castle. Still he couldn't help but smile, knowing with certainty that even though she shied away sometimes, Elsa felt as strongly as he.

* * *

The wind sweeping in off the open water held a wintery chill. Rayce wrapped himself tighter in his cloak as he waited on the docks. Elsa was supposed to meet him nearly a half hour ago yet she had not arrived nor sent word. Turning slightly, he caught a glimpse of her bedroom window. It was dark; perhaps she had slept through the afternoon and dinner? While not like her to slumber for an entire day, he had personally noted the exhaustion written on her face. Resigning himself that there would be no moonlit walk tonight; he headed back towards the castle.

"Leaving so soon?"

A small voice cut through the darkness. He spun to find his beloved watching him with an amused smirk beneath the hood of her navy cloak.

"It would seem not," he responded with a smile as he turned to meet her. Taking her hand in his, he led them back down the dock at a leisurely pace.

"It would be a pity, really. Why would you want to miss such a beautiful night?" she continued to tease.

"Well, you see madam, the beautiful young maiden I was wishing to court tonight stood me up!"

"Oh my! How dreadful kind sir. I do hope I can make a satisfactory replacement?"

"More than satisfactory." He replied with a toothy grin.

They reached the edge of the dock and he turned to face her. Pushing her hood back he kissed her tenderly, entranced by the way the moonlight danced across her hair. When he pulled back from the kiss, he cupped her face in both hands searching for discontent.

"You had me worried, love. Another few minutes and I was going to break into your room!"

"Thank goodness you didn't!" She laughed softly. "I'm not sure how I could have explained to Anna why a man was sneaking into my room via secret passage!"

Rayce laughed as well, realizing rather quickly that if the princess didn't throttle him, at the very least their secret would be out. Elsa had shown Rayce the passages several months before when they were researching security options for the royal family. Only later, once attached, had the two realized the more _personal_ applications the passages could have.

"She made me late, by the way. It was nearly impossible to convince her I was well enough to be left alone tonight. Explain to me why _you_ fetched her after I instructed Kristoff not to?"

There was a hint of irritation in her voice and the captain struggled to choose his next words wisely, not wishing to fight with the queen twice in one day.

"You were so upset, dearest, I thought someone should sit with you." He paused to gauge her reaction. She waited with a patient expression for him to continue. "I would have given anything to be that comfort but since I didn't want to draw any suspicion, I did the next best thing."

"Thank you," she responded softly.

"What?"

"I said, thank you, Azim. You saw past my stubborn pride and did what was best for me. That very quality is one of the many things that draws me to you." She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss against his lips before tilting his head down to kiss his forehead lightly.

"You're welcome…" he smiled down at her, hastening to kiss her once more when the jarring clang of warning bells shattered the calm night.

Rayce grabbed her hand and ran towards the lookout tower, ever aware of the possible danger but not wishing to leave the queen alone.

"What is it?!" he asked the first person he saw. The young seaman was initially shocked to see his captain and queen on the docks in the dead of night but he quickly recovered.

"A small vessel sir! There are to be no scheduled arrivals 'til morn and none for a vessel this size!"

The captain ushered Elsa further down the dock as several of his men, including Skogerson, arrived with muskets in hand.

"Sir?" the young man pulled up short when he recognized his commanding officer.

"Skogerson! Her Majesty has been unwell, we had hoped the sea air would do her some good when we heard the bells," he told the young man, hoping it would explain away their presence. "Secure the vessel, I will watch over Her Majesty."

"Right away, Captain!" Skogerson headed to the edge with his contingent, weapons at the ready.

The small vessel thumped against the dock as it came to a halt. The seaman on the dock quickly secured the vessel with a rope before scurrying back behind the soldiers.

"Foreign vessel! You have entered Arendellian waters unauthorized. Drop your plank and present yourselves unarmed!"

A few moments passed and just as requested, the plank dropped and a solitary figure emerged, hands held high.

"Don't shoot! I am unarmed."

All present held their breath as the figure in question plodded down the plank at a leisurely pace. When finally light struck their face both Elsa and Rayce gasped in disbelief.

"Greger?!" the captain bellowed as he laid eyes on the long lost son of the Southern Isles. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Captain," he quipped. Turning his attention to Elsa he gave a small bow before speaking. " Majesty, you are looking well. I humbly request asylum."


	12. Chapter 12: Moving Forward

After the initial shock had worn off, the royals, captain and several of his men sat in the royal conference room, discussing the prince's unexpected visit. Greger had brought just two of his loyal supporters with him, as his departure from the Southern Isles had been a hasty one.

"I'm sorry to sail in unannounced. Cloak and dagger has become a bit of a habit over the years, I'm afraid," the lost prince explained. "Ever since your visit to Odense my father has increased his efforts to quell the rebellion."

"Greger, we have already discussed this," Elsa began but the prince quickly interrupted.

"You misunderstand Majesty. I am not looking for support for the rebellion. We have all but disbanded. I have come to realize that as much as I despise my father and his methods, it is simply too large a task to undertake currently. I seek only your help in making a new start."

"Of course, Greger!" Elsa was truly touched by the man's plea. "I'm sorry if we assumed the worst. You and your men are welcome to remain in Arendelle as long as you wish."

"Thank you, Majesty. I hope that you and I can find time now to discuss our unique 'abilities' in detail."

"I would enjoy that very much. For now, though, I believe we have all had enough excitement for one night…" The parties all bid each other good night and Rayce offered to show Greger and his men to the guest quarters. The pair traveled in silence until the prince spoke up.

"So… how goes things with you and Her Majesty?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Rayce grumbled already irritated with the prince.

"Her Majesty, about 5'8, early twenties, long blond hair, beautiful… _assets_ and ice powers?"

"I know Her Majesty!" Rayce snapped resisting the urge to slam Greger into the wall. "I don't know what you're trying to suggest."

"Oh, so Her Majesty _is_ available? That's good news!"

"You will leave her be Greger or so help me-" Rayce was so incensed he couldn't find the proper words to express his rage.

"There it is!" The prince exclaimed, clapping Rayce on the shoulder.

"There _what_ is?"

"The spark! I can tell you and Her Majesty are smitten with one another, I just wanted to give you a hard time about it."

"Why would you do that if you know what you _think_ you know?"

"I was just pulling your chain old boy. Meant no disrespect. Guess my social skills are a little rusty, living in caves and all that." Greger's face fell a little and Rayce couldn't help but feel bad for him.

" Your skills are fine, I suppose I am a little …touchy when it comes to the subject of Her Majesty…"

"As any man in love would be! Listen to me old boy. There are few things I know but affairs of the heart are my specialty. If she is what you truly want, go get her!"

"She's not a prize at a fair, Greger. And, as you know, royals rarely have the luxury of following their hearts."

"That is all very true but I also know that with love in your life, few other things are necessary. Think about it. I'm sure you'll agree that if all you had was one another you could be content."

Rayce had thought about it, many times in fact. He could think of nothing more blissful than spending his days and nights with Elsa, possibly raising a family. Whether they lived in a castle or a hut, he had no doubt they would be deliriously happy. They reached Greger's door before either realized and Rayce bid him good night, still mulling over what he had said.

"Night, old boy! Remember what I said. If you want her…" He trailed off before closing the door behind him leaving Rayce alone in the hallway wondering why on earth he couldn't keep his attraction to Elsa a secret.

* * *

Weeks passed and soon the Summer Summit was barely over a month away. Greger and his men had been instrumental in helping with preparations. The prince used his unique abilities to help repairs around the city as well as building ramps to hasten the unloading of ships, though never in the public eye. Elsa had requested he not reveal himself to the people just yet, as they were still skittish around magical beings. With just his charm and personality he had quickly gained the people's trust though his country of origin stayed a closely guarded secret. As much as she wished to distrust and dislike the prince, Elsa too found him to be great company. Even Rayce found that he had come to enjoy Greger's teasing manner, even though it was mostly directed at the captain. The prince and Elsa spent many a dinner discussing applications for their powers much to the chagrin of their dinner guests. Eventually, Elsa had an idea that worried Rayce to no end.

"You don't need to do this dearest. Say the word and you and I can spend the rest of the day doing whatever you wish. _Anything_ but this." Rayce whispered to her, in case Greger was still in earshot.

Elsa rolled her eyes at the captain's mother hen complex. It had been _her idea_ to spar with Greger and yet Rayce was acting like she had been coerced into it somehow. If she were being honest with herself, she had wanted nothing more these past few months than to spar with someone she wasn't afraid she would hurt. Even though Rayce never went easy on her, she always feared striking him as she had Anna. That memory still haunted her from time to time, even after all these years.

"You worry too much! I'm a big girl, darling. Now watch and learn," she gave him a wink and firm pat on the rump with the flat of her blade, earning an embarrassed blush from the captain, before heading to the middle of the field to meet Greger.

Rayce watched her go with growing exasperation but couldn't help but appreciate how fetching his beloved looked in her sparring clothes. Navy wool trousers perfectly accentuated her curves as did the light blue cotton blouse buttoned just enough to avoid scandal. She wore her hair in a high ponytail, flowing down her back and the captain found he liked this style on her nearly as much as her customary braid. He followed her to the middle of the field, praying all the way that she would be safe.

"Ready, Majesty?" Greger taunted as he dropped into a fighting stance. Elsa mimicked his stance with a confident smirk.

"Are _you_ ready, Highness?"

Rayce stepped between them and outlined the rules. The first combatant to push the other over their respective line would be the winner. No blows to the head and only projectiles with blunt edges were to be used. Greger had also been informed beforehand that if Elsa were injured in any manner beyond a few bruises or scrapes, that his life would be forfeit. Powers or not, the former prince didn't want to push his luck with the captain.

"Ready?" Rayce glanced between the two. Elsa nodded and Greger followed suit. The captain moved back several feet before bellowing, "BEGIN!"

The two royals circled each other on the empty training field both waiting for the other to strike. What the visiting prince didn't know was the young queen always preferred to strike first. Slamming the heel of her boot into the grass, thick ice spread in every direction bringing Greger to his knees quickly. Before he could recover, large, blunt spikes of ice cropped up all around him pushing him steadily towards his line. Elsa was slightly disappointed; this was almost too easy.

Greger scrambled backwards a few more feet before kneeling and planting both fists into the ground. Without warning he lifted the field like a dirty rug, a tidal wave of earth bearing down on Elsa. She jumped to the side, avoiding being struck but thrown off her own attack. As soon as she rose to her feet, a large wall of earth appeared before her and began pushing her back towards her line.

"Dammit!" the young queen swore as she simply lacked the physical strength to halt the wall's progress.

Thinking quickly, she ran away from the wall towards her line then reversed course. At the last second, a pole made of ice vaulted her up and over the wall as it plowed through the line behind her.

"Impressive, Majesty," Greger complemented, "but I expected no less."

He resumed his stance, a stone staff appearing in his hand. Elsa pulled her staff from the grass and approached him. No sound but the striking of staffs filled the afternoon air as the royals continued to spar. Greger moved to sweep Elsa's legs at one point and received a smarting strike to his shoulder. He hissed at the contact but returned with one of his own to her thigh that would surely mar the queen's fair skin.

On the sidelines, Rayce stiffened at hearing her cry out but resisted the urge to interfere. Elsa was back on her feet in moments, eyes flashing with defiance. She snapped her staff over her knee before pushing her attack again. Even as her strikes connected with Greger's, large pillars of ice sprang up all around throwing the prince off balance. He countered with pillars made of stone and Elsa could feel the sweat dripping down her brow as she dodged his attack and pressed her own. Switching tactics, she struck Greger with an icy blast, separating the two a few extra feet and allowing the queen room to breathe.

"Tired, Majesty?" Greger taunted from across the field.

"You wish…" Elsa pulled her ice sword from its scabbard, tip blunted. Greger waited for her attack.

Instead of charging the prince directly, Elsa coated the area in ice once more, skate blades appearing on her feet as she zigged and zagged across the field towards her quarry. Greger held his ground, at the last moment planting his staff in the ground and then into the queen's midsection, vaulting her over his head. Unfortunately, neither combatant had realized how much speed the queen had truly built up until she sailed across the field.

" **ELSA!** "

The captain's whole world came crashing down as he watched her tumble head over heels until she slammed into the ground! The queen remained motionless as Rayce scrambled across the field towards her; panic making him stumble to his destination. When he reached her, she lay on her side, breathing but still unmoving.

"No, please no," Rayce pulled her into his lap noting the torn fabric of her shirt and the bruise already forming underneath. He quickly checked her all over for injury, paying special attention to her head. There was a nasty bump on her forehead but no blood. "Wake up love. I need to know you're okay."

Greger approached the pair in shock, horrified by what he had done. "Is she… is she alright? I didn't mean to-"

"Get back." Rayce commanded him in a voice low and deadly. Elsa groaned beneath him and he shifted her to one arm so he could stroke her face gently. "Elsa? Can you hear me?"

"That…that _really_ hurt," she murmured and Rayce had to laugh in relief as it reminded him so much of their last adventure. "Did I win?"

"I'm sure it did," he replied. "And, no Majesty, I'm afraid it was a draw at best. Can you open your eyes?"

With much effort she forced both eyes open to find Rayce staring at her, brow furrowed in concern. He tilted her head this way and that, checking that her pupils reacted correctly to the light. Though she had been knocked unconscious, it seemed the injury was not serious. Adjusting her in his arms, he stood quickly to take her to Katerine back at the castle.

"What can I do?" Greger asked, still wishing to help in any way he could, guilt written largely on his face.

"You can stay the hell away from her!" Rayce roared, ramming the thin man with his shoulder as he left the field.

Greger just stayed where he was, utterly defeated and crushed that he had hurt his new friends. Why could he seem to get nothing right? He slammed his staff into the ground and headed off towards town to drown his sorrows in cheap ale.

* * *

"In my day, Queens sat on their thrones looking pretty. Sometimes, they held tea parties and the like but NEVER have I heard of a queen sparring!" Katerine had been fuming for a good ten minutes as she attended to Elsa's wounds adding to the young queen's headache.

"Katerine, _please_ , my head…" the young woman groaned as she pushed herself into a seated position on the table. The old physician was _not_ sympathetic to her plight.

"Oh shush you! After all I've done to get you healthy and you go out fooling around with Greger and then come in here black and blue expecting me to fix it? And, you Captain! How could you let her do this?"

Rayce was surprised to be included in the reprimand. "Why are you yelling at me? It was her idea!" Elsa shot him a dirty look that he chose to ignore.

"Because it's your job to keep her out of trouble, not carry her here after the fact!" she stalked over to Elsa handing her a small stone cup. "Drink this. It will help with that hard head. Now let's see about your arm…"

She ripped the queen's blouse, using the tear already there to expose the battered skin beneath. Elsa's entire upper arm on her left side was a patchwork of scrapes and bruises, evidence that she had landed primarily on her left side. Katerine jerked her arm around to ensure it wasn't broken or dislocated. Elsa gritted her teeth against the discomfort, not wishing to give the old woman any satisfaction by crying out. When she had satisfactorily tortured her patient, Katerine brought over some paste and bandages.

"Take this off," she commanded waving at Elsa's blouse. Both she and the captain turned several shades of red, exasperating the old woman. "Oh for heaven's sake! Captain wait outside."

He nodded quickly, making haste to leave the room. "The boy acts as if he's never seen a breast before!" the old healer huffed.

"Katerine!"

"And you," the woman continued to rant as she attended to Elsa's arm, smearing the paste over her bruises with less than gentle strokes. "You have that big, beautiful man follow you around all day and what? He is clearly smitten with you, do you feel the same?"

"We are NOT discussing this." Elsa told her with a determined expression. "And even if we were… it isn't that simple…"

"It never is with you royals," the old woman clucked as she finished wrapping the bandage. "You're all done here."

Elsa pulled her tattered blouse back on and slid off the table. She cried out and her knees buckled a little when she put pressure on her left leg. She had forgotten Greger had struck her there, so lost in the adrenaline of the fight. Katerine caught her and sighed.

"What now?"

"Greger struck me with his staff," Elsa explained sheepishly as Rayce came back through the curtain, drawn by the queen's cry.

"Most likely just a bruise," Katerine handed Elsa off to Rayce and grabbed a small bottle off her shelf. Handing the parcel to Rayce she explained, "Sprinkle this in her bathwater, it will remove most of the soreness. Now shoo you two."

Rayce helped Elsa hobble back to her room, which was thankfully not far from the infirmary. He plopped her down on the bed, heedless of her dirty clothes staining the linens, as he turned to find a servant to ready her a bath. Elsa pushed herself off the bed and stumbled to her vanity to inspect the damage. Her forehead boasted a large goose egg of mottled purples, blues, and greens and her chin was scraped as well. Gerda would need LOTS of makeup to camouflage the queen's battle scars as well as some new hairstyles, probably something with bangs.

"You. Sit," she heard Rayce's voice boom behind her. She sunk down into the chair before her vanity, secretly grateful to get weight off her throbbing leg.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're stubborn and pig-headed and overconfident and I have _never_ felt as afraid as I did watching you thrown across that field…"

The emotion in Rayce's expression, the raw edge of his words made tears prick at the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, just swear to me that you will NEVER do something like that again."

"Pinkie swear," she replied holding up a slender finger, which to her surprise Rayce took.

"Your sister told me that these are the most legally binding promises one can make."

"They are," she laughed lightly.

"Good," he replied before moving away as he heard the servants approaching. "Will I see you later?"

"I promise," she whispered kissing her pinkie finger as the captain headed out the door.

* * *

Later that night Elsa heard three small knocks on the far wall of her bedroom. Hobbling over to her bookcase, she knocked three times in response then moved back as the wall swung open. Rayce peeked his head around the corner, ensuring all was clear before exiting the secret passage.

"Are you alone, love?"

"Obviously. Is that not what the secret knock is for?" she teased him lightly before stretching on her tiptoes to kiss him. The kiss was short-lived as she grimaced midway through from the pressure she was putting on her battered leg. "Ouch!"

Rayce mirrored her grimace before scooping her in his arms and carrying her to the bed. He playfully dropped her back on the pillows before prowling over her and resuming their kiss. For some time the two just enjoyed the closeness of one another, deepening the kiss until it had stirred a fire neither could contain.

"Azim…" Elsa's voice was thick with desire and it sent shivers down the captains' spine as his hands slid over the soft planes of her back and stomach. "I want you…"

Those three little words were everything the captain had ever wanted to hear. After two years of longing and lusting, now was his chance to make the queen wholly and fully his. All that was required of him was the will to follow through. And yet he found he couldn't. He tore his lips away from hers, the movement seeming to cause them both a near physical pain.

"Elsa," he moaned heavily, forehead leaned against hers. "I want to… I _need_ you…"

"Then take what you _need_."

"This is not something one can undo, love. I don't want you to regret what happens here tonight… what you're offering me… it is a gift no man deserves."

Elsa smiled at him sweetly, all lust forgotten for the moment. No matter what the situation, Rayce was always thinking of her first. She shifted around until his head was lying on her chest, her fingers tangling through his wavy hair.

"Over the years I felt like I would never have _this_ , have someone like you. I have given the decision much thought… and I believe this is a gift you and I _deserve_ to share with one another."

"Marry me."

"What?"

"I said, marry me," Rayce moved from her chest, supporting himself on his forearms so she could see the earnest in his expression. "Elsa Idunn Fehr, ruling Majesty of Arendelle, I love you deeply and truly. Will you be my mate until death separates us?"

Elsa stared at him in utter shock. This was crazy, wasn't it? They had barely been courting a few months. And yet, her parents had known each other for a handful of days before they were wed, as is the case in arranged royal pairings. Here she was being offered the opportunity to marry for love and she was hesitating? Rayce had spent nearly two years by her side, sharing her triumphs and defeats, admiring her awkwardness and grace, protecting her against every type of danger imaginable. She would never have guessed at her coronation, when she was so gripped by the fear of hurting others with her powers, that she would now want, more accurately _crave_ , intimacy with someone as surely as she craved Rayce.

"Azim… this is all so sudden," his face fell as she began speaking, certain that he had misjudged, that she did not feel as strongly. "And yet… I find that _I love you_ Azim Askari Rayce more than I have ever loved another, Anna withstanding," she added hastily with a small smile.

Rayce was floored. Elsa had always alluded to it but this was the very **_first_** time she had ever said she loved him and he could have been content with simply that when he remembered there was still a pressing matter to be addressed.

" So…"

"Oh you stupid, stupid man!" She lunged forward, arms circling his neck as she kissed him feverishly. "Of course! Of course I'll marry you. What we share is more than I ever dreamed I deserved."

Rayce thought his face might split as he grinned from ear to ear, enjoying the frenzied kisses of his beloved, heart still bursting at her declarations of love. He lowered himself back over her, slowing their kiss to one of lustful appreciation for one another. When he pulled back, he could see the telltale flush on the queen's skin and he knew without a doubt she was feeling as intoxicated with love as he.

"Then let us do it!"

"Do what?" The queen wasn't sure what her partner was alluding to but she was positive there must have been a more romantic manner in which to ask. "I thought you didn't want me to…"

"Not that! I mean, yes, _that_ but later… Let us get married, now!" Rayce sat up excitedly, pulling Elsa with him.

"How? By whom? The council doesn't even know I have chosen a suitor I doubt they would endorse a last-minute wedding to boot!"

"I have given this much thought, love." He grabbed her face in his warm, calloused hands as he often did, radiating all his love and longing into the simple gesture. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then follow me…"

* * *

After two hours of riding, Rayce pulled Glacier to halt before dismounting and offering Elsa his hand so she could do the same. The queen hopped down gracefully, still favoring her leg, before pulling back her hood to survey her surroundings. They were in a lush valley surrounded by a vast selection of Arendelle's varied vegetation. On closer inspection the queen realized that they weren't just in _any_ valley. This was _their_ valley. Elsa immediately began to panic.

"Rayce. What is the meaning of this?" Her expression was one of pure terror and at that very moment, she would have happily run back to Arendelle on foot had the captain not wrapped her in his arms.

"Please, love. You must trust me on this. At least hear him out."

"Him?"

As if on cue, the rocks all around them began to shake and tremble until the pair were surrounded by more than a dozen trolls yet Elsa only recognized the two nearest to them; Bulda, Kristoff's adoptive mother and… _him_.

"Grand Pabbie."

"Hello, Majesty." The old troll bowed as much as his stiff body would allow before staring into the terrified queen's eyes. "I haven't seen you since the wedding and not since you were a child before that."

"I had wished to never see _you_ again." Elsa spat the words at the old troll, unable to control the rage she felt. His words, his actions had single-handedly ruined her and Anna's childhood. How dare he speak to her? He had no right.

"Elsa!" Rayce was shocked by his beloved's behavior. Never had he seen Elsa treat anyone with such disdain. She pushed Rayce away from her and glared at him.

"You had no right to bring me here! He," she pointed accusingly at the old troll. "He has no right to even speak to me!"

"Love, _please_. You must let go of the wounds of your past so we can move forward," the captain was entreating her but she would have none of it.

" I thought you understood…" she stared at Rayce with such a look of betrayal that he couldn't help but rush forward to grip her tightly against him.

"I do love. I do understand." Elsa struggled to free herself from his grasp but her fear was quickly overpowering her. Inside the valley was warm and inviting but just beyond it, wind whipped and snow began to fall. "I understand that these wounds will destroy you if carried for another thirteen years. I could never stand by and let that happen. Please, hear him out, for me?"

"I can't… I can't…" she whispered hoarsely as he gripped her ever tighter.

"Yes, you can love. I'm here, with you. Nothing could tear me away."

"Majesty?" Grand Pabbie tried again. Elsa stiffened in Rayce's arms at the sound of the old troll's voice but turned her head to face him, still gripping Rayce fiercely. "I know that I caused you and your sister much pain in the past. This is something from which I can never truly be redeemed. But, despite my meddling, you and Anna found each other again. Love thawed and now you have found love in a new form."

Elsa said nothing in return; afraid her emotions would get the best of her again. Beyond the valley the wind continued to howl and the snowfall increased.

"Your captain came to me, afraid of our magical nature but seeking solace for you. He asked that I ready myself to perform a bonding ceremony for the two of you; our form of a human wedding. Though I am no authority in Arendelle, here in these mountains that you have made your second home, your everlasting love will be recognized. Would you allow this old fool the chance to make right a decision I have always regretted?"

"Please, love? I want nothing more than to be joined to you in this lifetime and the next if I may…" Rayce dropped to his knees, arms wrapped around her waist, voice wracked with emotion.

Elsa couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face as she looked down on Rayce, his posture awash in defeat. Around them the trolls looked on hopefully, each one willing love to win the battle. When her eyes met Grand Pabbie's she felt her resolve crumble as the old troll's eyes were as sorrow-filled as her own. She folded her upper body around Rayce and began to cry in earnest.

"Okay… alright, Grand Pabbie," she told him in a shaky voice. "You can marry us."

Outside the valley, the building storm died as quickly as it had begun. The troll patriarch beamed that his gesture for forgiveness had been received as a shout went up from the surrounding trolls before Bulda snapped out of the moment and began to take control.

"We can't celebrate yet! We have a wedding to throw!"

While Elsa and Rayce collected themselves, the trolls set to digging the bonding pit where the couple would stand during the ceremony beneath an archway of the most beautiful flowers Arendelle had to offer. Rayce stepped down into the pit before picking Elsa up by the waist and setting her down gently. He wore a simple blue shirt and trousers, his hair shining like black oil in the moonlight. Elsa turned her riding clothes into the garment that most represented her freedom, the original ice dress she wore on the North Mountain. Rayce thought she looked absolutely radiant save for the large bruise marring her perfect skin.

"Majesty, if I may?" Elsa nodded stiffly as the old troll reached out a rough hand towards her. He lightly touched her forehead and the queen felt a warm tingling settle over her there as well as her arm, then her thigh. When the old troll pulled away, Elsa knew immediately that he had healed her injuries.

"Thank you," she whispered. " Grand Pabbie, I-"

"There is no need to apologize Majesty. We feel what we feel. Oftentimes it must be expressed for us to find peace. Now let us see about joining you and your beloved…"

The ceremony was a series of chants that the whole congregation recited, wishing the couple long life, health and a fruitful union. Joining their left hands, Grand Pabbie wound a beautiful vine around them, signifying the merging of two hearts into one and then he had the couple recite their "vows".

"Do you Azim Askari Rayce take this woman as your other half? To protect and love, putting her above all else until death should part you and beyond?"

"I do," Rayce replied lifting their joined hands to place a chaste kiss against her knuckles.

"And do you, Elsa Idunn Fehr, ruling monarch of Arendelle, take this man as your other half? To be protected by and loved? Allowing him to put you above all else until death should part you and beyond?"

"I do," she answered, her eyes never leaving the captain's.

"Then it is with a joyful heart that I declare to the earth below and the skies above that these two souls have been joined! Let none tear them apart!"

The assembly burst into cheers again as Elsa and Rayce kissed, forgetting everything but one another as the trolls threw flowers all around in celebration. When they parted, Elsa stared up at Rayce, face so full of joy that he couldn't help but reflect it. She was clearly at peace and the captain knew without a doubt that he had done what was best for her.

* * *

The pair danced among the trolls well into the night, the mountain air saturated with joy and laughter as the valley filled overflowing with love. Eventually, the newlyweds tore themselves away, mounting Glacier and waving goodbye with more gratitude than the queen thought she could ever feel for the small creatures. Sitting sidesaddle before Rayce, Elsa had begun to doze when she noticed they were headed the wrong way.

"Azim, Arendelle is the opposite direction… what are you up to now?"

The captain just smiled, wrapping a big arm around his wife as Glacier continued to climb the mountain terrain. "You'll see…" As the strong steed reached the top of the ridge, Elsa finally saw their destination.

"My castle? Why are we…" the queen was rendered speechless.

"What is a wedding without a honeymoon, love?"

Rayce dismounted and tied Glacier to a nearby tree before lifting his bride into his arms. She expected to be set down but he proceeded to carry her across her ice bridge and through the large, translucent doors. All the damage done to her palace during Hans siege had been repaired just months after The Great Thaw when Elsa had brought her sister and Kristoff back with her. The ice harvester had cried at the magnificence of a structure made completely of ice while her sister entertained herself chasing and being chased by the queen's snowmen. Speaking of which…

"Rayce!" a large voice boomed as Marshmallow lumbered toward them. He pulled up short when he saw Elsa in the captain's arms. "Mama hurt?" he asked, expression concerned.

"No, no dear I'm fine!" she assured him patting his large hand affectionately. "Rayce was just, um…"

"We're playing a game!" Rayce supplied and the large snowman nodded enthusiastically. "Do you remember what we discussed the other day?"

"Yes! I go protect the mountain. Rayce stay here with Mama."

"That's correct. She will call you back when it's time, alright?"

"Okay. Bye Mama." He flashed Elsa a toothless smile before heading out the main doors, which closed behind him of their own accord. Elsa stared at Rayce in confusion.

"When did you…"

"Become best friends with your magical ice guard? Olaf introduced us after I taught him how to play chess. You can also thank your little snowman for setting this all up for us."

"Setting what up?" the queen asked skeptically as Rayce continued to carry her through her ice palace, up the icy steps with nary a slip until they reached the large door of her main chamber.

"If you please, love?" Elsa flicked her wrist and the doors slid open easily.

The queen couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped her as the room was revealed. Inside sat her massive four-poster ice-bed covered in plush furs, surrounded by rose petals. The balcony doors were open to reveal the now breaking dawn and a fire roared in the fireplace Elsa had never intended to use. Rayce stepped forward and set her on the bed, settling above her.

"Well?"

"Azim, it's… you shouldn't have…" Elsa blue eyes shone bright, equal parts tears and happiness. "I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too," he leaned down to kiss her. " And you're welcome. Now back to what we were discussing earlier…" Elsa feigned ignorance.

"What was that, dearest?" Rayce fixed her with a pointed look. "Oh, _that_."

"Yes, _that."_ He replied as he continued to kiss her, moving from her cheek down her neck to her collarbone.

"I suppose you've earned it," she managed to gasp out as his hands roamed over her.

"Close the doors," he growled, voice low with passion. Elsa felt herself flush at the sensation and with a flick of her wrist the newlyweds were free to enjoy the glow of new love away from prying eyes, high atop the North Mountain.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whew! This was by FAR the longest chapter yet. So there you have it, folks! The lovers are united and the trolls forgiven! From here on out it's going to be ACTION, INTRIGUE, SURPRISES and more ACTION! Thanks for all the support, this crazy ride is nearing its end but boy has it been fun. =) Please continue to review, I love hearing from all of you and wish Elsa and Rayce congratulations before things get _interesting_! =p**


	13. Chapter 13: Sandwiches?

**Chapter 13**

"That was… I … uh, wow…" Elsa mumbled, clearly unable to string a single thought together.

She lay back in her disheveled bed, arms above her head, staring at the ceiling trying desperately to get her breathing under control. Her whole body tingled, awash in delicious aftershocks.

"It surely must have been to render the great 'Snow Queen' speechless." Rayce chuckled, a deep rumbling sound emanating from his chest.

He was propped up on one elbow, facing Elsa while his other hand drew soft circles over her exposed skin. She shivered slightly at the touch, which made him smile with knowing. She wasn't cold, just over stimulated.

"So it would seem…" she answered with a slight giggle of her own.

Rolling over, she snuggled into his chest, her head resting on his large bicep. Elsa traced the hairs on his chest delicately, still fascinated by how marvelously her pale skin stood out against his deep tan. Moving in a little closer, she tucked her head under his chin reveling in the security of his embrace as his big arms squeezed her tight. It had been two days since the pair had returned from their secret honeymoon.

Rayce had stocked her castle with everything they would need to stay for several weeks but after four days, guilt had set in and the young queen insisted they return. It really wouldn't have mattered how long the pair was missing, for Anna had reacted as if her sister had been lost in the mountains for years. A complete and utter overreaction as the captain had been sure to leave a note explaining the queen's need to visit her ice palace, that he would be accompanying her with ample supplies and the pair would be returning in a week or so.

He had even gone so far as relaying the message through Olaf; everything that could be done to ensure their privacy had been done. What he could not have predicted was his wife's predilection for feeling guilty over putting herself first. It was a terrible, destructive habit Rayce was intent on breaking but for now…

"I don't want you to go," she whispered into his chest, inhaling his scent, savoring his warmth.

"Then I'll stay," he offered, though it was clearly not an option.

"Rayce," she sighed, pulling away a little. "You can't. If someone saw you or figured it out…"

"Then let's tell them," he stated, anger creeping into his voice.

This conversation always angered him. Pretending Elsa was no more to him than any other was maddening, especially after they spent a passionate night in each other's embrace. Elsa sighed again and sat up, instantly chilled by the loss of his arms around her.

"We can't. I … can't. It's not that simple."

He knew that, but it made the fact no easier to accept. Rayce sat up beside her but didn't reach out. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. He hated seeing her like this, hated hurting her.

Since their return, Elsa had spent all her free time poring over ancient books of Arendellian law, searching for a loophole to the marriage laws. It seemed that no ruler of Arendelle, male or female, had _ever_ seriously courted a commoner let alone wed them. In truth, many of her predecessors had lovers and courtesans who were not royalty but they had made no efforts to make these unions official.

"Elsa," he spoke softly this time, the anger dissipated at the sight of his beloved in tears. "Elsa, love, please look at me."

He raised a warm, calloused palm to her cheek, wiping the tears with his thumb as they fell. She sniffed but still wouldn't meet his eyes. He scooted closer, kneeling on the bed before her, cupping her face in both hands.

"I love you," he stated simply waiting for her to look up. When she did, he continued. "I love _you_ , Elsa Idunn Fehr _._ Queen or not, ice powers or not. All that matters to me is your happiness. I know you can't commit to me publicly…"

"I want to," she admitted quietly. "I love you too. I just wish there was another way."

"Nothing is as simple as we wish it to be, love," he sympathized. "The things worth having rarely are."

Elsa nodded sullenly. The tears continued to fall and Rayce wiped them tenderly, even kissed a few away before he claimed her mouth gently. The kiss was chaste, full of love and not longing.

"It's not fair to make you sneak around and lie. I'm not ashamed of you, of _us._ But my position holds me to a higher standard, an _impossible_ one!" she ground out in anger.

"I know, love. We'll figure it out, _together,"_ he promised her before guiding her against his chest as he moved to lie back in the bed. Elsa allowed herself to be led, circling her arms possessively around his waist as she snuggled in tighter. Rayce shivered a little as her cold fingertips brushed his spine. "But for now, you need to rest."

He traced the slight bags under her eyes with his fingertips. Elsa was want to put everyone's needs above her own, leaving the young woman constantly exhausted whether she would admit it or not.

"It's your fault…" she whined, even as her eyes slipped closed.

"What's my fault?" he asked, interest piqued.

"That I'm so tired," she teased him drowsily. "Who knew my _husband_ had so many… _hidden_ talents?" she finished with a jaw-popping yawn.

"Ah, well, _my wife_ is quite a fast learner!" he teased back affectionately.

"Stay until dawn?" she begged, seeming almost childlike in her demeanor. Rayce tucked the covers more tightly around her before answering.

"Anything for you my love."

He waited for a response but quickly realized Elsa was asleep, snoring lightly, completely worn out from a full day of queenly duties and even fuller night of lovemaking. He craned his neck to glance at her bedside clock. It was just after 1am. Rayce decided he could stay for a few more hours without raising suspicion. After all, he was too wired to sleep now anyways. He had to figure out a way he and Elsa could be together, his heart would accept no other option.

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa are you in there?"

An insistent pounding on the queen's bedroom door awakened the slumbering pair. Rayce sat up straight, rolling Elsa off his chest as he searched frantically for a clock. It was three in the morning, what on earth could Anna want at this hour? He glanced over at his wife who was stirring far too slowly to deal with this urgent situation.

"Elsa!" He hissed, shaking her shoulder in an effort to rouse her. "You must wake up, love. We have a _serious_ problem!"

"What, Anna?" the young queen cracked an eye open, completely confused as the pair had fallen asleep not that long ago.

"Yes, it's me," came the indignant response from the other side of the door. "Who else would be coming to your bedroom at this time of night?" Oh, if only she knew.

"It's late, Anna. Can't this wait until morning?" Elsa had now sat up alongside Rayce, trying to organize her thoughts and failing pitifully.

"I know that! Elsa, open this door or so help me, I'll have Rayce break it down!"

"I doubt that," the queen retorted with a smirk as the captain stared at her with an expression that read 'Get rid of her!'

Elsa climbed from the bed, stumbling around until she found a robe. She shrugged it over her bare shoulders, tying it as she reached for the doorknob. Elsa made sure to open the door only enough to stick her head out.

"What, Anna?" she addressed her sister in her most irritated tone.

"Don't be cranky with me! Can I come in?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Elsa, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Shut me out! You promised you wouldn't do that anymore!"

"Anna, it is the middle of the night; quite possibly the _worst_ time for a sisterly chat. _Please,_ can we do this in the morning?"

Behind her, Elsa could hear Rayce bumbling about the room in search of his clothes planning to flee via the secret passageway when Anna took advantage of her distracted state and rammed the door with surprising force.

"Anna, no!"

It was too late. Elsa watched in horror as her sister stood nearly nose-to-nose with the half-dressed captain. Rayce had managed to find his trousers and little else.

"What the hell?!"

The queen clapped an icy hand over her sister's mouth, slamming the door behind them lest any nosy servants be roaming the hall at this hour. She released her once the trio was alone in the security of her room.

"What is he doing here? Oh wait let me guess…"

"Anna do not start…" the queen warned, voice dangerous and low.

"I'm sorry," the youngest sibling continued in a mock apologetic tone. "Am I not allowed to comment on the half-naked man lurking around my sister's room in the middle of the night?"

"He is not lurking, Anna!"

"Then what was he doing? You know what, I don't want to know," Anna replied holding her hands up in surrender. "I mean I knew you liked each other, _everybody knows,_ but I didn't know you were actually courting! And how long has he been sleeping over? Elsa, are you having… _SEX?!"_

"Anna, please! It is a perfectly normal thing for a husband and wife to do!"

The moment the words left her mouth, Elsa instantly regretted them. Anna stared at her with the same look of betrayal she had given Rayce when he had taken her to the valley of the trolls.

" Husband and wife? Elsa, you're married? You got married and didn't tell me?"

"Anna, I'm sorry…" Elsa moved toward her sister but the princess pulled away, tears in her eyes.

"It's my fault, Princess," Rayce chimed in. He had been quietly observing the heated exchange between the siblings, not sure if it was his place to intervene or not. Now, however, seemed like the perfect time. "When we went up the North Mountain, I surprised your sister with a proposal. We were so caught up in the moment… we should have told you."

"Is that what happened Elsa? You can't find the time to tell your sister that you're courting, let alone wed?"

" I… I just wanted something for myself Anna. Everything I am, everything I have is constantly shared with you, the people. This was something just for me. And I'm sorry if that was selfish but I am not sorry that we are married. I love Rayce as much as you love Kristoff but we could never wed here in Arendelle."

"Why not? I married Kristoff, hell; our cousin Rapunzel married a former thief! Why couldn't you marry Rayce here? With me?"

"It's different for you and Rapunzel… laws can be bent for a princess, but a QUEEN? No, Anna, a wedding here would have been out of the question."

"It's still selfish, Elsa! All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. To have someone to be there for you…"

"And I have that. Please, Anna can't you just be happy for me? For us?"

"You lied to me!"

"Because I didn't want to burden you. This is something the council can NEVER know, at least not until I have found a way around the law."

"So now I have to lie too?"

"You wouldn't if you hadn't come barging in here-" Elsa replied angrily before stopping midsentence, face suddenly ashen. She clapped a hand over her mouth before running to the chamber room. Both Anna and Rayce could hear that the young queen was obviously ill.

"Elsa?" the princess moved towards the chamber room, suddenly very worried. Rayce moved to intercept her.

"Perhaps you should go, Princess."

"What? No! My sister is sick!"

"Yes she is. I'll take care of her but I think in the meantime, you should go."

Anna glared at Rayce but the captain held his ground. Unable to sway him, Anna stomped towards the door in frustration. "Fine!"

She snatched it open, still giving Rayce her best death stare before storming out into the night. The captain let out a shaky breath then hurried to check on his beloved. He found her lying on her side next to the chamber pot, face sweaty and eyes dull. He knelt beside her. Grabbing a wet washcloth from the basin he gently wiped her face and forehead clean of the stale sweat.

"Love, are you alright?"

"Anna?" she whispered faintly.

"She's gone, love. I felt we all needed time to process and I needed to attend to you. Come, let us get you back to bed."

He gently lifted her into his arms, carrying her slowly back to bed, careful not to jostle her. Laying her back on the pillows, he tucked the blankets around her before climbing in behind her. Elsa's eyes had fallen closed as soon as her head hit the pillow. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and watched her sleep, wondering what could have made her ill so suddenly. Was it stress? A complication of the poison, after all these months? He wasn't sure but he fully intended to find out.

For now Elsa was sleeping so soundly he didn't want to disturb her. He gently pulled her closer to him, noting with worry that she felt quite warm and her skin was slightly flushed. Dawn was only a few hours away. If she showed no improvement by then, he would fetch Katerine at first light. They had only just begun their life together and the captain fully intended that it be a long one. He drifted into a fitful sleep, Elsa's well-being occupying his every thought.

* * *

"Kristoff! Krissy wake up, this is important!"

Anna flopped down on the bed beside her husband with a pout. She was about to snatch the covers off of him when he snorted and rolled over towards her.

"Anna? What on earth are you going on about?"

"Did you know Elsa and Rayce are together?"

Kristoff sat up in bed, realizing rather quickly that Anna was not going to let him sleep until they discussed this. Rubbing his eyes he replied, "Well, yeah, they're always making googly-eyes at each other and everyone pretends like they don't notice…"

"I'm not just talking about googly-eyes, Kristoff! I mean they are _together_. He's even sleeping over! Elsa is having _SEX_ with someone and she didn't even tell me!"

Kristoff blushed at the thought of the queen in a private setting with the captain but quickly recovered.

"So what? Even if Elsa and Rayce are having… um, 'sandwiches', it's none of our business."

" 'Sandwiches'? Really, that's what you're going with?" Kristoff shrugged unable to find a better substitute for the act at such an early hour. "It's not just about the… I can't believe I'm saying this… ' _sandwiches_ '. It's about Elsa shutting me out again."

"I don't think that's what she's doing. Maybe she just wanted to enjoy being in love without anyone interfering? She's had to endure us making googly-eyes _and_ 'sandwiches' for a while now. Maybe you should cut her some slack?"

"They're not just making 'sandwiches' Kristoff. Apparently, they've been courting behind our backs and now I found out, THEY GOT MARRIED!"

"Good for them."

"What?!"

"I said, good for them. You're always going on about how you want Elsa to find someone and you don't want her to be another lonely ruler. It seems like she's found what you wanted. I've had to sit through quite a few council meetings where she's being pressured for an heir."

"An heir? She hasn't even courted, at least not to their knowledge…"

"Your sister gets like a dozen betrothal letters _a month_! She's probably the most well-known ruler Arendelle has _ever_ had and lots of kingdoms want to get their hooks in her. I can understand why a secret romance would be appealing. And you should stop interfering, you hated when she did that to us."

"Why wouldn't she want me there?" Anna pouted again, practically on the verge of tears.

"Not everything is about you, feisty pants. I know you want Elsa to spend ALL her free time with you but she should have a life of her own. She can't keep following us around and pretending that it doesn't bother her. Be happy for her, forgive her, and move forward. She still needs you just as much as you need her."

Kristoff moved closer so he could wrap his arms around Anna and she slumped dejectedly against him, her pout still present.

"Are you sure she's not shutting me out?" Kristoff laughed and pressed a quick kiss to the side of her head.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? Tomorrow. Probably in a calm voice…"

Anna had to laugh at that, pushing Kristoff playfully before allowing him to pull her back to his chest. The two enjoyed the quiet moment before Kristoff whispered conspiratorially, "So, Princess, do you like 'sandwiches'?" Before pulling her back into the bed with him. Anna couldn't suppress her squeal of delight and she was suddenly relieved that the two had this wing of the castle all to themselves.

* * *

"Perhaps you've had enough for one night, lad?"

Greger stared incredulously at the portly bartender attempting to cut him off. He had been frequenting this particular dive for the past week or so, avoiding the queen and more importantly, the captain. The owner of the tavern, aptly named _The Salty Hag_ , had become quite familiar with the ex-prince and was now trying to offer the depressed young man some sage advice.

"Whatever troubles you lad, you won't find it at the bottom of an ale mug."

"Hit me again," the prince slurred, slamming money on the bar. " And you have _no idea_ what troubles me."

"Sir?"

Greger spun, slightly off balance, on his barstool to see his two men Thorstad and Williamsen approaching him with displeased expressions. The former spoke up.

"Sir, please return with us to the castle. The Queen has returned and seems no worse for wear. If you just speak with her, I'm sure things can be straightened out."

"You didn't say you were a friend of the Queen!" the old bartender piped up. He immediately returned the young man's money. "She's a fine woman, any friend of hers is a friend of mine."

Greger just huffed and stuffed the coins back into his money pouch before returning to his drink.

"Leave me be, Thorstad. Another 'horny toad' if you will, barkeep?"

"You know, I haven't had anyone order that drink since that blaggard Prince Hans from The Southern Isles. That son of a bitch, respect to his mother, tried to kill both Her Majesty and our princess! Came back here a year later trying to whip up a rebellion against the Queen; served him right when her captain ran him through!"

"What did you say?" Greger's face went ashen at hearing his brother's name; his mouth went dry at the pronouncement that his brother was indeed dead.

"I said it served him right when the captain ran him through!"

"Rayce?"

"Yes that's him! Mountain of a man, dark hair, dark skin. He used to come here every week or so but I haven't seen him in a while… must have found some lady company, if you know what I mean?" The old man gave Greger a wink and a nudge.

"Rayce killed Hans?"

"You really have had too much," the bartender squinted down at Greger. "That's what I said. Hans was plotting against the Queen and he got exactly what he deserved. Did you know him or something?"

Greger didn't answer the man, rising unsteadily to his feet instead and heading for the door. His men followed behind him worriedly.

"Sir, there must be an explanation…" Thorstad was trying to reason with him. Williamsen remained suspiciously quiet on the matter.

"Oh, I'm sure there is and I intend to get it!"

* * *

Anna was relieved the next morning to see her sister and the captain waiting for them at the breakfast table. Elsa looked well enough, only seeming slightly tired; possibly from a 3am visit from her little sister. Rayce seemed unusually interested in the report he was reading, occasionally stealing glances at the queen to judge her wellness. Ever since he had been named the queen's personal guard, the captain had been joining the family for meals, something Kristoff had instantly approved of having tired of being the only male in the family's inner circle.

"Good morning, Anna. Kristoff." Elsa greeted them in her usual manner though her tone was flat, her voice strained.

She wore a simple navy underdress and a light blue bodice on top. Her hair was down, only held back by two thin braids starting at crown. It was an unusually casual look for the queen, indicating she would be holding no audiences on that day. She waited patiently for her sister's response.

"Hey. Are you, um, feeling better this morning?" Anna asked timidly, barely meeting her sister's gaze. The question sparked the captain's interest as well and he waited as eagerly as Anna for a response.

"I'm fine; must have been a bug or perhaps something I ate," Elsa lied easily. In truth she was still feeling as if her stomach had been through a churning press and the thought of actually consuming the breakfast before her was terrifying. She could feel Rayce watching her and knew without a doubt that he could see through her lie. He gave a disapproving grunt but decided to keep his comments to himself until the couple was alone.

"That's good…" Anna seemed to want to say more but the servants began filing in to serve the royals and she didn't want to risk revealing any sensitive information in front of them.

The four ate in silence; Elsa taking only a few spoonfuls of oatmeal before settling on simply drinking her tea in slow measured sips. She was all too aware her husband was still watching her knowing full well that she was feeling too ill to eat. Anna and Kristoff kept glancing anxiously at each other as if trying to prompt the other to speak up until finally the princess could take the tension no longer.

"Elsa we need to talk," she stated; a note of finality in her voice let her sister know it was not a request. The queen seemed to have expected this as she calmly set her teacup down before replying.

"Yes we do. But not here." She beckoned a servant over before instructing them to bring another pot of tea to her study and that the royals were not to be disturbed.

"Majesty," Rayce began in his usual formal tone. "I must make my way to the training field, we have several volunteers to begin training before the summit. Do you require my presence?"

Elsa could hear his unspoken question: _Do you need me_? She gave him a small, stiff smile before shaking her head no.

"That will be fine, Captain. Should I have need of you I will send for you."

Rayce rose to his feet hesitantly, wanting to give his wife a proper affectionate goodbye but afraid to let the façade drop. "It's okay Rayce, _we know_." Anna informed him, trying not to sound as irritated as she felt. Since there were no servants around he leaned down and pressed a simple kiss against Elsa's temple.

"Dearest," he kept his voice to a hushed whisper neither Anna nor Kristoff could hear. "Should you begin to feel unwell, I will return immediately."

The queen nodded lightly, relishing in the comfort of her husband before he took her hand in his, pressed a small kiss to her knuckles and exited quickly lest he lose the resolve to actually go. Elsa stared after him before coming to her senses and leading Anna and Kristoff to her study. She sat behind her desk looking small and unsure, afraid of the verbal assault her sister was sure to heap upon her. Instead, Anna said the last thing the queen intended to hear.

"I'm sorry," Anna blurted out rushing to kneel before her sister. She placed her head in Elsa's lap, catching the queen off guard. "I'm sorry and I'm happy for you and I love you and I forgive you and I don't want you to have to get betrothed to someone else if you love Rayce!"

Elsa stared down at her sister in her lap, mouth agape at everything Anna had just confessed, unsure of how to react. The first thing she did was lain her cool hands on Anna's head in an effort to comfort her distraught sister. Anna melted further into her sister's lap, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist in an effort to further communicate how contrite she felt about her behavior. Eventually, the queen found her voice.

"I'm sorry too, Anna. I didn't stop to think how my actions would affect you. I don't want you to ever feel as if I'm shutting you out again. Yes, I love Rayce but I could NEVER put anyone above you. I'm so sorry I made you feel that way."

"S'okay…" Anna mumbled into her skirt. "But what are you gonna do now?"

"About what?" The queen had no idea what her sister was referring to. The younger girl sat back on her heels with a knowing look that told the queen she was clearly missing something.

"Duh! About Rayce and your marriage…" Elsa cast a worried look towards Kristoff but he just smiled softly at her.

"Congratulations by the way. I'm glad you found someone who loves and appreciates you like I do 'feisty pants'. I'll be sure to tell Rayce the same next time I see him."

"Thank you, Kristoff." The queen was deeply touched by her brother-in-law's heartfelt expression.

"Yeah, yeah!" Anna interrupted the tender moment in her usual tactless fashion. "But what are you gonna tell the council? Can't you just make an announcement or something?"

"It doesn't work like that Anna. The council holds nearly as much power as I do. If they disapprove of the marriage, I could be forced to abdicate and you would be named Queen."

"What?! I can't be queen! I don't know how to do half the stuff you do and you're a GREAT queen! Why would they want you to step down?"

"I told you before Anna, they are still many people who dislike the idea of a woman being ruler, especially without a King by her side. Add to that my youth, inexperience and ice magic; it makes many people uncomfortable with my rule."

"Then they should be happy you're married! Rayce can become King Consort and then you'll have a baby and the legacy will live on."

Elsa smiled sadly at her sister. She wished it were that simple but her research had left her in more doubt than ever.

"Anna, no ruler of Arendelle has EVER wed a commoner. The laws simply do not allow it."

"Then change them." Kristoff spoke up in a determined voice.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hear me out, Elsa," he requested, mind spinning. " As Queen, you have changed so much for Arendelle, expanding trade, forging alliances to prevent wars, even making me a Baron so I could wed Anna."

"That is all true but what does this have to with Rayce and I? I cannot make the same concessions for myself. The law clearly states that a queen must wed a Prince at the very least."

"Who makes the laws?"

"Traditionally, the ruling monarch along with the council. But no laws have been written or even amended since before my father's rule…"

"So if you thought something was unfair, you could appeal to the council to amend a law?"

"I suppose…"

"Amend the marriage law! Tell the council that unless they open up concessions in the marriage law for the ruling monarch that you'll stop all ice-trade! Hit them where it hurts; in their pocketbooks."

Elsa wasn't sold on the idea. Reneging on trade agreements could do more harm than good and it seemed like an incredibly selfish manner for her to get her way.

"Kristoff, you know I do not relish using my powers to get my way… this all seems so selfish…"

"Do you love him?" Kristoff asked her, conviction flashing across his features.

"With all I am," she replied earnestly.

"Then Arendelle will simply have to accept that or get used to selling ice the old-fashioned way."

Elsa was going to respond when there was a loud shout in the hallway, followed by a terrifying ruckus. Kristoff rushed to the door, careful to keep the siblings behind him, lest there was danger on the other side. When he snatched it open he was greeted by one of Rayce's men tumbling down the hall, smashing limply against the far wall. Stunned the three royals turned to find the source of the commotion.

"Greger?!"

The deposed prince spun to glare at the trio, face twisted in rage; behind him stood his two men. Thorstad looked horrified by the scene unfolding while Williamsen stood defiant, sword drawn.

"Where is he?" Greger demanded.

"Who?" Kristoff asked, trying to keep the man calm even as he continued to push the sisters behind him.

"Rayce! Where is he? I have no quarrel with you."

At the mention of her beloved's name, Elsa stepped forward out of the security of the study and away from Kristoff before he could stop her.

"He is not here, Greger. Please, whatever troubles you, we can discuss without violence. That is what friends do, is it not?"

"Friends?" Greger sneered at her. " Do _friends_ lie to each other, do _friends_ accuse each other of hurting someone on purpose, and do _friends_ kill one another's brothers?"

"I don't… I don't know what you're talking about…" Elsa was taken aback by the man's allegations.

"Don't. Don't lie to me, Majesty." Greger advanced on Elsa in the hallway, a menacing glint in his eye.

"Sir, please!" Thorstad grabbed the prince's arm and was promptly slammed against the ceiling by a large stone pillar erupting from the floor. The man flopped back down, unconscious as his master continued to advance on the queen.

"I will not ask you again, Majesty. Where is Rayce? He must pay for what he has done!"

"What is it you think he did?" Elsa was inching further away from the study, trying to put some distance between this madman and her sister. Kristoff was watching her with growing concern; he knew what she was planning.

"He killed my brother! Ran Hans through like some common criminal!"

This was news to all present. Elsa was shocked the captain had kept something so important from her but at the moment, keeping him, Anna and Kristoff safe was all that mattered to the queen.

"That's a lie!" She alleged.

"No! The only liars here are you and your deceitful lover! You will tell me where he is or so help me, Majesty, you will pay. This is NOT a training exercise!" Greger lunged for her and Elsa dodged the man just in time to erect an ice wall over the doorway to her study, keeping Anna and Kristoff safe.

"Elsa, no!" Kristoff banged against the ice with his fists; terror coursing through him at watching the queen face the deranged prince alone. Anna was frozen in fear behind him, watching her sister dodge the prince's attacks through the translucent ice.

The queen was able to successfully dodge two more attacks from Greger, rubble from the hallway raining down all around her as he hurled stones of various sizes in her direction in an attempt to pin her down. Elsa forced large ice spikes up through the floor, hoping to scare Greger off but they only seemed to infuriate him. He heaved a boulder the size of a horse at her head that tore through the castle wall out into the training field below.

* * *

Rayce watched in horror as half a castle wall rained down on him and his men. He dove towards Skogerson, pulling the man to the ground just in time to keep a large chunk of rubble from crushing him. When the men collected themselves, Rayce glanced back up to the castle in time to catch a flash of blue magic through the gaping crater.

" **ELSA**! Gods, no…" he gasped to himself as he took off towards the castle, heart clenching at the thought that he might already be too late.

* * *

The young queen was tiring quickly whereas her opponent's rage seemed to only make him stronger. A stone spike caught the edge of her skirt and in an effort to free herself she let her guard slip for nary a second and found herself slammed against the ice protecting her study! She slid to the floor with a muffled cry, disoriented. On the other side of the ice, she could hear Kristoff begging her to let him out but she couldn't focus enough to do it.

Greger approached the fallen queen slowly; regret at hurting her again quickly replaced with rage at the knowledge that she was protecting his brother's killer. He knelt down beside her.

"It need not be like this. Where. Is. He?" he asked her, pulling the young woman up by her hair. The queen's face was slack as she stared back at him barely conscious.

"Let her go! You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" Kristoff was bellowing from behind the barrier, one hand bloody from beating against the ice.

Greger smirked, knowing there was nothing the other man could do to stop him. He concentrated and a thin stone knife appeared in his hand. He held it to the queen's neck just barely drawing a drop of blood.

"I'm waiting, Majesty…"

"Greger, no!"

Rayce bounded around the corner sword drawn, heart in his throat at the sight of his beloved on the ground with a blade to her neck. Greger smiled sinisterly as he dropped the queen and moved to face Rayce. "Watch her," he commanded Williamsen. The other man stood over the queen menacingly.

"Rayce?" Elsa could barely make him out as he circled the prince, outnumbered and outmaneuvered.

"Shut up!" Williamsen spit at her savagely kicking the young woman, several times. Both Rayce and Kristoff lunged forward to halt the abuse, neither able to reach the queen as she curled into herself in an effort to stall the attack.

"Stop! Greger, please stop this!"

"You did this, Captain! You lied to me, pretended to befriend me and all the while you were the one who killed my brother."

The captain's face fell at the other man's statement and all present knew it to be true.

"Greger, _please._ Let Elsa go, your quarrel is with me. She knew nothing of this before today."

"No. No, she lied for you. _Protected_ you. She will watch you die at my hand and then she will share your fate. I will finish what my brother started…"

The prince raised his hand and a thin spike of earth tore through the captain's shoulder! Rayce cried out dropping his sword. Another spike shot up and tore into the captain's side! Unable to escape, impaled before his former friend, Rayce was helpless to save himself or his beloved. Kristoff watched the whole scene with growing terror knowing he was about to witness the deaths of his family members if he didn't act quickly. Anna was pressed against the ice trying desperately to rouse her sister enough for Elsa to drop the barrier but the queen remained unresponsive. Williamsen had his back to the trio, watching in satisfaction as Greger finally embraced his heritage as a Westeergard.

Kristoff had to get out of the study, NOW. Wrapping his hand around the large crystal he wore around his neck, he said a quick prayer before punching the ice one last time. The barrier burst apart in a flash of green troll magic that flung Williamsen across the hallway and away from the injured queen.

"Elsa!" The princess immediately reached out and pulled her sister into the study, shielding her body with her own. Kristoff bounded out the doorway, quickly reaching Williamsen. He grabbed the stunned man by the collar and preceded to give him ten-fold the brutality he had dealt the queen. He spun to find Greger with the stone knife pressed against Rayce's neck, the captain still immobilized on the stone spikes.

"Ah, ah Baron. That's far enough…" Kristoff froze, unsure of what to do next as the captain's life hung in the balance.

"NO!"

A flash of blue magic tore across the hallway, flinging Greger away from Rayce and down the massive stairway. Kristoff rushed forward to catch the captain as the spikes disintegrated and he tumbled towards the floor, catching a glimpse of the queen with her hand still outstretched. She stared at him stunned for a moment before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed against Anna. Turning his attention to Rayce, Kristoff noted there was a thin cut across his neck, much like the wound Elsa had suffered in The Southern Isles yet the gaping hole in his shoulder and the blood rapidly staining his stomach were what truly concerned the Baron. He glanced up to see a dozen guards heading towards him.

"Baron!"

"Where the hell have you been? The Queen and her captain have been attacked!"

"Sir," it was Skogerson who spoke up, face colorless at the sight of his captain bleeding out before him. "There was a large stone wall preventing entry to the castle. The captain barely slipped past before it slammed closed and it took my men time to scale it."

"Secure that man! Find Greger! You two," Kristoff pointed at two soldiers, " get to the infirmary, and fetch Katerine and two stretchers for the captain and Her Majesty!"

The men hastened to obey as Kristoff and Skogerson lowered Rayce to the ground, the ice harvester pressing firmly on his friend's wounds in an effort to stall the bleeding. He glanced towards the study to find Anna still cradling her sister, stroking the unconscious woman's face, trying desperately to rouse her. It seemed her last desperate act to save Rayce had sapped all that was left of the queen's strength.

"Elsa…" Kristoff glanced down to find the captain watching him with bleary eyes. He tried to reassure his friend.

"She's gonna be okay, you **BOTH** are. Just, just lie still until Katerine gets here, okay?"

"You must… you must tell her how much… I love her…" the captain stammered, slipping away.

"No! No, Rayce, you tell her yourself!" Kristoff shook the injured man harshly. "Dammit, Rayce you tell her!"

The captain's large chest rose a few more times raggedly before it settled for the last time. Kristoff panicked, grabbing the man's shoulders with both hands shaking him furiously.

 **"RAYCE!"** The only sound that could be heard was Anna's weeping echoing down the halls.


	14. Chapter 14: No Good Deed

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Well boy. Your new friends turned on you, _murdered_ your brother, and now you come crawling back to me. After all these years, **NOW** you want to be a son of the Southern Isles. Why should I receive you when you've done nothing but bring me shame since the day you were born?!"

King Helmut bellowed from his throne, the sound ricocheting off the walls making all present cower, especially the object of his ire, Prince Greger. The young man stayed bowed low before his father, an outward manifestation of his submission. Greger had left Arendelle immediately after Elsa had prevented him from exacting his revenge on Rayce. He had boarded the first vessel willing to take him without credentials and headed for his father's palace in Odense the moment they reached harbor.

All those years of fighting his father, pretending to be a better man than he, completely undone by a moment of drunken rage. Whatever life he thought he might build in Arendelle had been flushed away by his actions that day. He was by now a wanted man to be sure and if the captain had survived, he would be solely focused on lopping Greger's head off the first chance he got. The deposed prince knew his only option now was to appeal to his father; play upon the old man's hatred for Arendelle and hope he would be protected.

"Father, I beg of you. Forgive my treachery and allow me to avenge my brother in the name of the Southern Isles. I know the Snow Queen's weakness."

"You bear no new information boy!" the king huffed indignantly at his son. "You, yourself, kidnapped the princess to draw the queen to you. Why would this interest me if it has already failed before?"

"I speak not of the princess, Majesty. I have bested the queen in combat, and there is more…" Helmut raised an eyebrow expectantly. "The queen has taken a _lover._ Her captain of the guard keeps the Snow Queen warm at night and _he_ is responsible for the death of Hans!"

This last statement caught the King's attention. In truth Greger had no idea if Rayce had even survived his attack but it seemed to find favor in the king's eyes. He descended the steps to his throne to lay a heavy hand on his son's shoulder. Greger raised his eyes partially in expectation, and then rose to his feet when his father gave him a slight nod.

"You may be useful yet, boy. Captain!" A man not much older than the prince scurried to the king's side, bowing hastily. "Ready the fleet! We sail on Arendelle morn after next." Beckoning a servant near he told him simply, "See that my son gets proper attire and a chamber to rest in."

"Thank you, Majesty." Greger bowed again to his father as the king ascended his throne once more.

"Do not thank me yet. We will see how committed you are once we reach Arendelle's shores." With that statement the king waved a hand dismissively signaling he was no longer entertained by the prince's presence.

Greger followed the servant out of the throne room deep in thought. He wondered if he had done the right thing telling his father about the captain and the queen but it had truly been his only card left to play. After all, he wanted Rayce dead for what he had done to Hans yet he really held no malice towards Elsa. Unfortunately, it seemed the queen and possibly the princess would be casualties of war if his father had anything to say about it. Shaking his head as if to clear the bad thoughts away, he entered the room shown to him by the servant and prepared for bed. The fate of Arendelle's royals was out of his hands and he would lose no more sleep over it.

* * *

" **RAYCE!** "

The captain's eyes snapped open as the recurring nightmare jolted him into wakefulness. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his beloved begging him to save her even as Greger drew the stone knife slowly across her throat. He could see her essence pour out before him; those beautiful sapphire eyes grow dull and lifeless. It was his absolute worst nightmare and it had nearly been realized because of his deceitfulness. He groaned as he struggled to sit up and found it impossible with his entire left side bandaged, his arm strapped across his chest.

"Here let me help you…" Rayce turned to his side to find Kristoff sitting in a chair next to him. The blonde got up, looped one strong arm under the captain's shoulders and had him sitting upright in no time. "You really scared us you know."

"I scared myself," the captain answered truthfully with a humorless laugh. "Where is Elsa? I must go to her."

"Whoa, hold on there! You've been unconscious for **FOUR** days! At least let Katerine look you over."

"She will, once I have seen my wife."

"Rayce…"

"You can help me, brother, or you will stand aside while I simply drag myself through the castle like a madman until my beloved appears."

Kristoff gaped at the captain, marveling at how similar in demeanor he and the queen were. Elsa had made the same demand when she had awoken but Anna and Katerine had been able to restrain the slender queen. Rayce on the other hand was large and formidable making Kristoff doubt that he could actually stop the man from reaching his goal. And if he was being honest with himself, were he injured and Anna in need of him, he would probably behave the same way. With a sigh, the ice harvester stood and offered a hand to Rayce.

"Come on. She's resting in her quarters…" The captain took the offered hand and pulled himself to a position where his feet were on the floor.

Kristoff looped Rayce's uninjured arm over his shoulders and stood, pulling the other man up with him. The captain groaned loudly at the stress put on his wounds but remained standing. It was obvious that he couldn't wear a shirt over all the bandages, so Kristoff wrapped a sheet around his friend's shoulders and supposed it would have to suffice as they headed towards the door. The pair moved in silence for a while, the only sound the shuffling of Rayce's bare feet over the thick rugs, before the captain spoke up.

"How is she?" he asked; concern etched into every line in his face. "I've been having nightmares about that dreadful morn…" he admitted.

"She's okay but she'll be better when she sees you."

"How severe were her injuries?" Guilt was evident in the captain's tone but Kristoff thought it best to be honest with the man.

"A mild concussion, three broken ribs and she's black and blue but it could have been _worse._ . ." Rayce could hear the hesitation in Kristoff's voice.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Something you should hear from her," Kristoff replied simply as they reached the queen's door. He propped Rayce up against the wall and knocked lightly.

"Who is it?"

"It's me 'feisty pants'. And I have Rayce with me."

The door swung open a few moments later and Anna bounded out to nearly tackle the captain in an embrace. He caught her easily with his good arm, as she weighed no more than the queen, accepting the hug even though it bothered his wounds.

"Oh my god, Rayce! We were so worried! Are you okay?"

"I will be," he told her with a small smile before glancing towards the open door. Anna followed his gaze.

"She's resting but I'm sure she'll want to see you. Go ahead… you guys have a lot to catch up on. You just holler if you need us, okay?"

"Will do. Thank you Highness."

"Anna," she corrected him. "We're family now, remember?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you, _Anna."_ He replied with a genuine smile before moving through the doorway.

Dropping the sheet off his shoulders, he began a slow but determined hobble toward the large four-poster bed in the middle of the room. It was early afternoon and there, cast in a golden glow, lay his beloved. She was propped up, hair fanned out around her, head lolled to the side in a quiet slumber. He finally reached his destination and sank down beside her. Hesitantly raising his hand to cup her face, he tried to rouse her.

"Elsa?" He addressed her in a soft voice, not wishing to startle her. She stirred slightly and he noticed bandages peeking out the top of her sleep shirt, the thought of the injuries beneath stirring anger deep within him. He also noted with worry that she seemed quite pale, her freckles nearly as visible as Anna's at the moment. "Dearest, please wake up. I need to see you."

"No," came the sleepy reply, surprising the captain.

"No?"

"No, you're just a dream… Rayce is… Rayce is _gone…"_ she whimpered quietly, tears slipping down her cheeks, yet her eyes remained closed.

"I'm here, love! I'm right here and I will **NEVER** leave you again." He moved closer and placed his forehead to hers as he had so many times before when she had needed reassurance. "Please, love, I'm here."

For a while there was only the sound of their breathing permeating the thick silence before there was a rustling of sheets and a small hand laid itself atop his. The captain pulled back to stare into his wife's tired face, eyes still brimming with tears.

"Rayce?" her voice cracked with emotion, as her eyes beheld what her heart couldn't believe was true. "It's you? You're here?"

"As long as you'll have me," he told her with a relieved smile.

The queen lurched forward in bed, clinging to his shoulders like a lifeline, anchored by his large presence, before she flinched and pulled back. Clearly, the hasty movement had put strain on the queen's battered ribs. The captain noticed immediately and sought to comfort her.

"Easy, love. You mustn't do too much." Elsa gripped her side with one hand, the other never leaving contact with Rayce, moving from his face to his chest and back. When she caught her breath, she stared at him in disbelief and shock.

"I was so scared… no one would tell me what happened or let me see you… I thought… I thought you were…" She shook her head sadly as the tears began to fall again, each quickly wiped away by Rayce's large hand. "Are you okay? When did you wake up?"

"Just now. I am sure Katerine will be quite cross with me for leaving the infirmary but I _had_ to see you. I'm a solider; injuries come with the occupation but you… How are _you_ feeling love? Kristoff told me of your injuries…"

Elsa seemed to draw back at that statement, her expression guarded. "What did he tell you?"

"That you suffered a concussion and broken ribs; that, that bastard Williamsen left you black and blue!" Rayce could feel the anger rising as he thought about the incident but Elsa grabbed his face in her hands before he could be consumed by rage.

"Nothing else?"

"No, but I could tell he was keeping something from me, much as you are now. Come, love, you can tell me anything. What is it?"

Elsa dropped her gaze; trying desperately to find the courage to tell her husband something she had not yet truly come to terms with herself. Taking a deep breath she met his eyes again and spoke.

"After… after we were attacked, Katerine was attending to me and noticed that I had begun to _bleed_ . . . much more than normal. She thought perhaps it was an internal injury until she found out about… about _us_ …" Rayce stared at her confused.

"Dearest, I don't understand. What has happened? What is it that ails you?"

"It wasn't what she thought…"

"Elsa you aren't making any sense, love…"

"I… I didn't know… it happened so fast… I never thought…"

The queen was becoming more agitated by the moment, ice creeping up the walls behind the bed. Rayce felt the chill against his skin but refused to pull away. Whatever was haunting his wife, he intended to see her through it, if only she could explain it to him.

"I'm sorry, love, I truly don't understand…"

"I was _pregnant_!" She confessed; her voice laced with hurt and anger. "I was pregnant and now… now I'm not … I _lost_ the baby…I'm sorry…so sorry…" she finished voice broken with shame and regret.

Rayce was momentarily stunned by her exclamation. A child? They were going to have a family and Greger had taken that away? Before him, Elsa was utterly devastated, curling away from him on the bed, crying softly. Her misery spurred him into action. He lay beside her as best he could, drawing her into his chest, stroking her hair and cooing to her softly.

"Shhhh, love. This is NOT your fault! It is mine. I should have protected you, our family and instead I let a filthy lie nearly destroy us. You need not forgive me but you _must_ forgive yourself."

"I didn't know," she sobbed against him. "I should have stayed in the study but I thought…" she dissolved into more tears before she could finish.

"You thought Greger was our friend, that he would never hurt us," Rayce completed her thought with a sorrow filled tone. He was unsure of when tears had begun to fall from his own eyes but his beard was now wet with them. "I love you so much. I swear I will avenge _you_ , avenge _our child_. I will not rest until Greger pays for what he has done."

"I wanted it _so much_ ," she murmured against his chest, wetting his bandages with her tears. "A family… with you… That was all I ever wanted…"

"And a family we shall have, love," he promised her with steely determination. "Someday we will have all that your heart desires but today there is no shame in mourning our loss. I'm sorry you had to endure this alone…"

"Why?"

"I should have been here to share the burden, love," he began but was cut off by his wife.

"No. _Why_ did you lie? About Hans." Rayce drew himself more tightly around her before answering as if his presence could shield her from the ugly truth.

"I suppose I was ashamed, disappointed in myself, that I had acted so rashly. When my men and I confronted him that night… All I could see was him, standing above you, sword held high. He would have killed you on the fjord that day with nary a moment's remorse. When he fell by my sword, I felt immense relief that he would NEVER threaten you again. Then… then we met Greger…"

Rayce paused to collect his thoughts even as Elsa pressed a small kiss to his collarbone, the only part of him she could reach at the moment, urging him to continue. He did so after leaning down to place a reciprocal kiss atop her head.

"When we met Greger, I began to wonder if perhaps Hans could have been rehabilitated like his brother. If perhaps he was not truly the monster I had made him out to be? I knew then I should have told you but I was too much of a coward to face Greger. And because of my cowardice, Greger has become the monster he worked so hard not to be."

Elsa listened to her husband attentively, understanding his desire to deal fairly with Hans, even despite all his crimes. She also understood his desire to protect his family at all costs. The queen knew better than anyone how such misguided attempts could backfire spectacularly. Laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart thud beneath the thick bandages, Elsa finally spoke.

"If I have to forgive myself, then you _must_ forgive yourself as well."

"I will try…" he promised her sincerely, still in disbelief that he had nearly lost his wife along with the child they would never know. "I always wanted a son," he told her wistfully, still stroking her hair softly.

"What would we call him?" she asked quietly, sadness still evident in her voice.

"Griffin." He answered definitively.

"Griffin? Like your tattoo?"

Elsa had noted on their first night together that her husband had a rather large Griffin tattoo that wound down his massive ribcage, every feathered detail etched out in black and grey. The queen had been further impressed by the fact that her husband had designed the artwork himself.

"Yes," he replied. "But the name and the tattoo mean a great deal more. It is part of my family's crest and was the name of a great warrior I once knew. Griffin was one of my father's men. One summer night, our family home was attacked. My sisters were terrified, I was no more than eight years old. The attackers had drawn my father and most of his men away but Griffin remained behind to protect us children and our mother…"

Rayce paused as the memory played out before him. He continued when he felt Elsa stroke his arm lovingly, reassuring him that they were safe in one another's embrace.

"There were at least a dozen men but Griffin held them off until my father returned. He defeated half those men on his own and paid with his life. Before he drew his last breath he told me: 'Eyes up, eyes open Azim.' He always said that to me as a boy running around our compound."

The queen knew the mantra well as her husband had repeated it to her continually during their training and most recently in the forests of Odense.

"It was then that I wished to become a solider; to protect others as he had us. It has always been my dream to honor him with a new life in place of the one he gave."

"Hmmm… Griffin Azim Adgar Rayce. It is a powerful name to be sure," the queen mused quietly.

"Adgar?" Rayce asked, peering down at his wife in curiosity. She fidgeted slightly under his gaze.

"Though I have… _mixed_ feelings about my father, I truly loved him. Even after he…" she paused looking for the right words. "I truly loved him," she finished simply. Rayce lifted her hand to his lips, placing a kiss against it before placing it over his heart.

"It is a fine name, worthy of a king of Arendelle. I have no doubt he will be beautiful."

"Like his father," she teased him lightly.

"And wise and courageous like his mother," the captain continued with a slightly serious tone.

"I am not sure I am either of those things," the queen groused.

"You are both and so much more. Our children will never know a more caring soul than their mother, nor a wiser ruler. They will be loved whether they are blessed with ice and snow or remain talentless as I."

"And they will never fear harm for there is no more fearsome protector than their father."

"I will not fail again."

Elsa sat up as best she could so Rayce could see her steely expression."You did not fail _this_ time. We will deal with Greger as we do all other obstacles… _together_."

"Together," the captain agreed before settling his wife back on his chest.

In the hallway he could hear Katerine ranting about the poor manner with which the young couple cared for themselves and he knew their quiet moment was soon to end. It was no matter. Elsa was alive and though the loss of their child was sure to smart for a lifetime, the couple now had a renewed hope for the future and a very distinct goal: Deal with the Southern Isles.

 **PERMANENTLY.**

* * *

 **I'm so sorry but it had to done. =( Some sad consequences for our young lovers and somebodies gonna pay! Greger we're coming for you! There's some serious hurt coming to the Southern Isles and you don't want to miss it! For now, please mourn with my poor babies. =(**


	15. Chapter 15: Our Wounds Run Deep

**Chapter Fifteen**

Elsa sighed in contentment as she sunk deeper into the warm bubbles, allowing the warmth of the water to pull the soreness from her muscles. As a child she had been unable to take luxurious baths, her anxiety freezing the tub long before she could ever get comfortable. Now a warm bath was listed very highly amongst her favorite things. She remained limp and passive, allowing Gerda to scrub her back and wash her hair without complaint.

Eventually, the water cooled on it's own and she reluctantly allowed the old hand maiden to help her out of the tub and dry her. Gerda was endlessly gentle, avoiding the still massive bruising around her stomach and ribs, being as discreet as possible so as not to make the young woman uncomfortable. Together, they spread the medicated paste Katerine had provided over the injured area, and then Gerda bound her ribs again just as the old physician had shown her. Currently, Katerine was in the bedroom with Rayce, tending to the captain's wounds, as they were far more serious than the queen's.

"Does that feel alright, dear? It's not too tight?"

"No, Gerda, thank you. It feels secure but I can still move around. Can you get nothing wrong?" Elsa lightly teased the older woman.

Gerda blushed at the praise as she helped Elsa slip on a sleep shirt, supporting her as they made their way out of the bathroom. In truth, Gerda was the closest thing Elsa and Anna had to a mother and the woman doted over the girls as if they were her own. Adding Katerine to the mix had only extended the girls' family further, adding more fussing mother-figures. Neither girl truly minded, having missed out on so much with their own mother.

As the two women entered the bedroom, the young queen could not suppress a startled gasp. Sitting up before her on the bed was her beloved. Katerine had removed his bandages in order to check his stitches and the wounds for infection. Elsa could not have imagined the carnage that littered her lover's upper body. There was a huge gash across his left side, tearing through his tattoo and a gaping maw in his shoulder that still seemed to be bleeding steadily. It took the young woman a moment to realize Gerda was moving her closer to the bed.

"Rayce… oh my god . . ."

At the sound of his wife's voice, the captain looked up offering her a tired smile. "Do not fret, dearest, it looks worse than it is." He was clearly lying as he gritted his teeth between each word. Elsa edged closer, sitting on the bed as gently as possible, afraid to jar him.

"I'll go fix you two some lunch. You need to keep your strength up…"Gerda told the pair in her most motherly tone, slipping out the door just as Katerine was coming back in. Rayce continued to remain motionless, drawing short measured breaths to ease his discomfort. Taking a chance, Elsa reached out and laid a cool hand against his back, rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades.

"Thank you, love," her husband murmured happily, some of the tension in his posture melting away.

Katerine cast Elsa a worried look as she knelt before the bed and began cleaning the young man's side. Rayce hissed and ground his teeth but remained stoic otherwise.

"You should never have left my infirmary," the old woman chastised her patient. Rayce didn't respond, just continued to grit his teeth against the discomfort. "What were you thinking?"

"Elsa needed me."

"Yes she did but surely it could have waited until AFTER your stitches had set." She became lost in thought as she continued to inspect his wounds.

When the old healer moved to his shoulder, Elsa felt her mate's entire body tense in discomfort. She moved her hand to the area just below his wound, hoping to numb some of the sensations. It seemed to work as Rayce relaxed against her touch.

"We're almost done Captain," Katerine addressed Rayce briefly to ensure he was still with her.

He nodded sluggishly and the old healer hastened to finish before the captain passed out. If that happened, neither she nor Elsa would be able to get the man back in bed. She spread the paste quickly but gently before winding the clean cloth bandages back around his torso, once again immobilizing his arm against his chest. As soon as she finished, Rayce shifted to lie back in bed, relief evident on his face.

"Drink this," the old woman ordered, holding the cup to his mouth. Within a few moments, his eyes slipped closed and his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Elsa ran a gentle hand through his hair, concern evident in her expression.

"He will sleep well into the afternoon, dear. How are you feeling? Any more… bleeding?"

"I'm mostly sore and no, I haven't bled anymore. I suppose that nightmare is over," she replied sadly, still gazing at her wounded husband.

"No my dear. I'm afraid that the loss you have experienced will last a lifetime… I should know." Elsa's head snapped up at that statement.

"You? It happened to you as well?"

"Yes, though the circumstances surrounding my loss were far less dramatic, I still feel it all the same. Together you can move past it but it will not be quick nor easy. Congratulations, by the way…" Elsa stared at her confused before the woman continued. "I hear you have wed."

The queen colored slightly and looked away before answering. It had been nearly a week since the attack and the pair had spent it recuperating in her personal chambers. Surely the servants had begun to talk and word had spread. She hadn't told the old healer they had wed, hadn't even told her the pair was involved. That had been all Anna's doing, as both Elsa and Rayce were unconscious at the time.

"Thank you."

"It was about damn time, if I may say so…"

"No you may not," Elsa replied slightly irritated before curiosity got the best of her. "Why _do_ you say that?" Katerine ignored the queen's tone, waving a hand noncommittally.

"When the captain first brought you to me for treatment, I could see how deeply he cared for you. In the months that followed, I have watched the two of you dance around one another denying yourselves happiness in order to honor some archaic caste system. You are a young woman with talents far beyond leadership and ice magic. Why should you not also excel in love?"

Elsa didn't have an answer for that so she simply nodded allowing the woman to continue.

"A love like this rarely exists among royals or peasants. You both nearly laid your lives down for the other. An act of love that courageous should not remain hidden. I'll leave you now to rest. If you feel strong enough, perhaps your sister could take you for a short walk… Call if you have need of me. I will return this evening to check on the both of you."

"Thank you, Katerine. For _everything._ "

"You're welcome, dear. And don't worry too much about the captain. He is as stubborn as his bride, I have no doubt he will make a full recovery."

With that the old woman slipped out the door, closing it lightly behind her. Elsa curled up beside Rayce pondering what the woman had said. She traced her husband's beard gently, marveling at how smitten she was with this man, how empty and cold her life would seem without him. She laid her head on his chest, careful not to disturb either's injuries and reveled in the fact that they were alive and together. Some time later Elsa was awoken by a small knock on the door, recognizing the rhythm immediately.

"Come in Anna…" she called sleepily. A pair of red braids peeked around the door with a surprised expression.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Sisterly intuition," the elder sibling teased. She took Anna's offered hand as her sister helped her sit upright. Beside her the captain continued to slumber, oblivious to anything around him.

"How is he?" Elsa's eyes immediately filled with tears at the question. "Oh, honey! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's alright. I'm just very worried about him. He never complains but today… oh, Anna today he was in so much pain!"

"It's gonna be okay!" the younger girl tried to comfort her sister. "He just needs time to heal, you both do. Have you eaten yet?"

The queen shook her head no. After her bath, Elsa had fallen asleep at her mate's side, long before Gerda had returned with a lunch tray. Not wanting to deny the pair a much-needed respite, the handmaiden had informed Anna that once her sister awoke, she would serve the siblings whatever they wanted.

"Come on," Anna pulled her sister to her feet, wrapping her in a soft robe. "Katerine said I could walk you around a little and Gerda set us up a late lunch in the library."

Elsa glanced back at the sleeping captain; not sure leaving his side was a good idea. Anna sensed her hesitation and steered the older girl gently towards the door.

"He'll be fine," she assured her. "Krissy is on his way up to sit with him as we speak. He just wanted to give me some time to get you situated."

The queen allowed herself to be led and sighed in relief when she passed Kristoff in the hallway. He gave her a gentle smile before squeezing her hand.

"Don't worry. I won't leave until you come back. Go on, have some girl time."

* * *

With Kristoff resolutely on 'Rayce duty', the sisters moved at a slow pace through the castle hallways until they reached the library. Both girls could smell the delicious aromas coming from the room and were greeted by a fussing Gerda once they entered.

"Come, come! Sit, sit! You two must be famished…" The pair were led over to a small table full to the brim with covered silver dishes. Once her sister was comfortably seated, Anna scrambled to her seat, feeling as famished as Gerda had implied.

Gerda served the sisters a plethora of delicious foods; the older woman preferring to serve the sisters herself instead of turning them over to other servants. She watched with quiet satisfaction as Elsa ate heartily, the young queen not having had a full meal since days before the incident due to nausea, and having still barely eaten after due to anxiety over what had transpired. Anna, despite her earlier enthusiasm, barely touched her plate, watching Elsa with a concerned expression as the queen occasionally winced in pain keeping one arm securely wrapped around her midsection.

"How about some hot chocolate and dessert?" Anna perked up considerably at that suggestion.

"Oh, yes please! That sounds delicious, doesn't it Elsa?" The queen gave her servant a small smile.

"Yes, it does. Thank you, Gerda. I don't believe I've ever eaten that much in my life…"

"Well you needed it dear. You can't be a proper queen… or a _wife_ for that matter, if you don't care for yourself first!" Elsa made a sound of surprise but Gerda waved her off. "Tis no surprise dear. I just want you to be happy and if the captain makes that so, then I will gladly cook his favorite meal every day! I'll go get dessert."

The sisters watched Gerda leave, Elsa with a look of bewilderment, Anna with an amused smirk. The two made their way over to the small couch in the library. Anna forced her sister to lie down, head on the armrest, while she fussed over her arranging a warm blanket across the queen's legs. Anna plopped down beside her, pulling her sister's legs across her lap. The two sat in companionable silence, the younger sibling lightly rubbing her sister's sore limbs until Elsa spoke up.

"Anna?"

"Hmmm…"

"When you came to my room that night, what did you want? I never got to ask you… especially after you caught Rayce trying to escape!" the queen laughed lightly at the memory of her sister nose to nose with her horrified husband. Anna seemed disturbed by the question.

"It's not important, really…"

"Not important? Anna you barged into my room in the middle of the night! Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying…I mean a little but… it's not important anymore…" Elsa sat up, wincing slightly before wrapping her arms around her sister.

"If it's important to you, it's important to me."

"Okay…" the princess resigned herself knowing Elsa was not going to let this go.

"I came to ask your permission for something…"

"My permission? That sounds ominous. The last time you asked my permission for something, I froze the entire kingdom!" Elsa tried to make her sister smile but Anna was uncharacteristically serious. "Anna you're scaring me…"

"I'm sorry!" Anna exclaimed as she latched onto her sister.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry I scared you! Sorry about the baby! Sorry because I came that night to ask you for permission to name _our_ baby after you…"

"'Our baby?' Anna are you…?"

"No! I mean, not yet. I mean we want to start trying but if you don't want us to…"

The princess watched with horror as tears welled in her sister's eyes once more. She quickly cradled her head against her bosom, rocking her gently. Eventually, Elsa found her voice and pulled away.

"I can't let you put your life on hold because of my tragedy…" she took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "I would be _honored_ if you gave your child my name. Thank you."

"Really?! It would mean the world to us! Krissy loves you too! Not like Rayce loves you… maybe like a brother…" Anna was rambling happily bringing a much-needed smile to the queen's face. "Wait? What if it's a boy? Maybe we'll name him Olaf or Sven?"

"A royal prince named after a reindeer?" Elsa scoffed lightly.

"Why not? He's Kristoff's best friend."

"That is very true. Prince Sven Olaf Bjorgman? I suppose it could work if you wanted it too…"

"I think so. But I prefer Princess Elsa Idunn Bjorgman."

"No, Anna. Mama's name should be first. She was the reigning queen long before I."

"I don't care. You're _first_ in my heart and so you shall be in my future daughter's as well…"

"You never cease to amaze me, Anna. Thank you for being here for me, for Rayce and I… without you I'm not sure how we would have managed." Anna reached up and wiped a tear from her sister's cheek.

"Lucky for you, you'll never have to find out…"

* * *

 _Two years before…_

 _Sweat poured off the Queen's brow as she struggled to maintain the defensive wall protecting herself and a small regiment of both Arendellian and Egyptian soldiers alike. Beside her, Rayce, the captain of the Egyptian guard, felled one man after another in her protection. He had valiantly placed himself with the queen, knowing that if she fell so would all their defenses. Glancing up he noticed something troubling he hadn't seen before._

 _"Majesty!" He hastened to draw Elsa's attention over the melee of the battle._

 _"What is it Captain?! I am quite busy at the moment. This wall does NOT sustain itself!"_

 _"I know this but can it withstand a canon blast?"_

 _"What?!"_

 _Before Rayce could respond, a mortar tore through the ice wall before them, launching him and the queen across the field! For who knows how long, the captain seemed trapped in darkness, an incessant ringing his only companion._

 _Eventually, he was able to force his eyes open, shivering from the sensation of being buried under a small mountain of ice rubble. With great effort he freed himself, noting the battle still raging around him._

 _"The Queen!" A horrible realization struck him as he noted the young woman was no longer by his side. He stumbled around in a panic before he spotted a hint of blue fabric and blonde hair peeking from under several large chunks of ice._

 _"No!"_

 _He dropped to his knees, hands grasping frantically in an effort to free her. Clearing most of the debris from her upper body, he was able to pull her the rest of the way clear._

 _Huddling them behind a large chunk of the ruined wall, he took a moment to assess the woman's wounds. She remained unconscious, several cuts and bruises littered her exposed skin, likely caused by the debris blast. Her blouse and trousers both sported large tears as well, blood evident underneath. It was clear the queen had taken the brunt of the blast._

 _She needed medical attention and the captain was intent on getting it for her! He carefully lifted her in his arms, mindful not to place his hands over any areas that might be injured. As he stood, her eyes fluttered open meeting his._

 _""It's alright, Majesty. I'm going to get you help."_

 _Elsa couldn't remember a time when she had ached EVERYWHERE, as she did in this moment. The captain's voice was deep and lulling. Inexplicably, she trusted him; trusted that he would find her help and allow no more harm to come to her. With a weak nod she laid her head on his shoulder and slipped away._

 _The captain gazed down on the queen with the strangest feeling that standing by her side, protecting her was the only place he was ever meant to be._

* * *

Rayce's eyes snapped open, adjusting slowly to the darkness. The memory of their first meeting melted away as he became more aware. Beside him, he felt a small body stirring. With great effort, he turned to his right to find Elsa watching him with tired eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, dearest, no need to worry. I just felt 'nature's call' …" he joked lightly, rubbing her jaw softly with his large hand. She leaned into his loving caress, drifting back to sleep before the conversation was even finished. He smiled down at her, marveling that this otherworldly beauty belonged to him. Rayce could never have guessed that when he carried her off the battlefield two years prior, that she would now be lying by his side.

"I love you," he whispered to her sleeping form before placing a kiss against her brow. "With all I am..."

Rayce slid gingerly from the bed, not wishing to disturb her further but still moving with little to no grace as his injuries, and the inability to use his left arm, threw him terribly off-balance. He made it to the chamber room and back without incident. Noting the time on the clock near him, he realized it was quite late, nearly 1am, yet he didn't feel the least bit tired. Having slept the majority of the day, due to Katerine's herbal remedies, he had no desire to climb back into bed, no matter how inviting Elsa made it look as she slumbered.

He glanced back at Elsa one last time before coming to a decision. A little fresh air might do him good and if he stayed in the bedroom with his wife, he would no doubt eventually wake her too. Elsa needed to rest herself and he suspected that she had done nothing but fret over him all day, which wasn't doing anything for _her_ recovery. Grabbing his sketchbook and pencil off the desk, he hobbled towards the door and poked his head out to look for one of the guards. To his surprise, Skogerson was the current guard on duty.

"Sir!" he exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "Are you in need of something? Is the queen well?"

Rayce slipped into the hallway, closing the door quietly behind him. "Her Majesty is fast asleep, well on her way to recovery I hope. I simply did not wish to disturb her with my bumbling. I'm going to the gardens for a spell. It is a warm night and I wish to sketch; calms my mind."

"Do you need help? I can summon another guard to stay with Her Majesty..."

"Such little faith in me, brother?" Rayce joked lightly with the young man. "Tis merely a scratch I assure you. No, stay with her please, I trust very few people at the moment but I know you will let no harm come to her."

"Of course, sir. My shift is nearly up but I will wait for your return before I take my leave."

"Thank you, brother."

Rayce made steady progress on his way to Elsa's study, finding his balance improving with each step. He slipped into the room quietly, noting with worry the large stack of papers occupying the queen's desk. He was quite sure Elsa had not been in here since the incident or she would have hyperventilated at the thought of so much work going unfinished. Without a doubt, most of it was for the upcoming Summer Summit, which his wife was still unsure about cancelling. In truth, she had only a few days to decide as those coming from distant kingdoms would be sailing by the end of the week. He decided he would discuss it with her first thing in the morning as they were quickly running out of time and he knew Elsa was hesitant to entertain any more guests after the tragedy the pair had just experienced.

Making his way to the study had been easy, but making his way down the steps proved a bit more difficult. Eventually, the staircase stopped swaying before his vision and he reached the cobblestones at the bottom. The bench he and Elsa often cuddled on well into the night was nestled against the staircase, hidden from prying eyes. Plopping down tiredly, he took a moment to catch his breath before mindlessly flipping through some of his old sketches, half the book containing pictures of his beloved.

She was so beautiful to him; he had been in awe the first time they met. Of course, there were beautiful women in Egypt with golden skin and hair that shined like black oil. Yet, never had he met anyone like her: porcelain skin, hair so fair it seemed to glow in the moonlight and eyes of the clearest, deepest blue. That would have been enough to capture any man's affections and yet he had found the young queen to be so much more. He had not lied to her on _The Adgar_ when he said she was an inspiration. Every day he spent in her presence made him wish to be a better man than he was the day before. Glancing up at her window, he sighed thinking of all the pain she had endured of late. The loss of their child still brought a lump to his throat and he suspected he would carry that loss eternally.

"We will have all you desire, love," he whispered to her window. "I will find no peace until we do." The sound of footsteps behind him startled the captain out of his musings. "I told you I'd be fine, brother, no need to check on me," he said thinking it must be Skogerson.

"Don't you dare call me _brother_!" came the acidic reply. Rayce stumbled to his feet, sketchbook skidding across the cobblestones as he faced the speaker in horror.

"Greger!" The captain's surprise was quickly replaced by rage. "You son of a bitch! Have you any idea what you cost us?"

"Not nearly enough, _old boy._ But I have come for the rest..."

A strong arm from the darkness wrenched Rayce's arm behind his back as a heavy boot kicked his knee from behind. The captain fell forward, now kneeling before the villainous prince. Greger raised a blade to his throat but Rayce showed no fear.

"You won't kill me. Had that been your aim you could have run me through already. What are you playing at Greger?"

"That is for me to know," he sneered down at Rayce. "And for you to find out!" he finished slamming the hilt of his sword against the side of his former friend's head.

Rayce fell forward stunned, his consciousness slipping away rapidly. Before his eyes slipped closed, he caught sight of his sketchbook lying near the pond; open to the only face he wished to see at the moment. Elsa stared back at him, her expression serene, calming the captain even as his foes surrounded him.

"Goodbye dearest..." he mumbled, before a heavy boot connected with his jaw and sent him into oblivion.


	16. Chapter 16: Crossing Lines

**Chapter Sixteen**

Elsa stood in her study glaring at the mountain of unfinished work littering her desk. She had no doubt that the council could have managed most of it had they been so inclined. Instead, however, they had pushed the load onto Anna who immediately crumbled under the pressure, leaving piles of papers in various states of completion. With a heavy sigh that tortured her battered ribs, the queen made her way slowly over to her desk and plopped rather ungracefully into the chair.

Glancing at her clock she noted she had nearly an hour before attending the council meeting she had called. She decided to finish what work she could and take the rest to her meeting with the _command_ that it be finished by end of week. There had once been a time when Elsa would have tried to handle it all herself but that behavior had nearly led the queen to a breakdown. While she coveted efficiency, she treasured her sanity far more. Just as she was beginning to make some headway, there was a frantic knock at her door.

"Come in," she called, wondering who could require an audience so urgently.

"Majesty!" It was Skogerson, looking horrified and worried all at once. " Forgive the intrusion, but is the captain with you?"

"No, why? I thought he might have convinced you to take him to see about his men..."

"Then it's true..." He gasped.

"What is true, Lieutenant? I'm afraid I have no idea what the cause for alarm is."

"I found this in the garden, Majesty." He reached inside his coat and pulled out Rayce's sketchbook, muddy and disheveled.

"I don't understand..." she whispered as he set it on her desk.

"Open it," he told her gently.

Elsa did as instructed. There on the first page, scrawled over a sketch of her, was a crude message written in what was no doubt blood. She slammed the book closed in horror and stood as quickly as her injuries would allow.

"Call the council, tell them I shall arrive shortly." Elsa stood and headed out the door, Skogerson on her heels.

"Of course. Where are you going, Majesty?"

"To the dungeons."

"What?!"

* * *

Skogerson followed Elsa down the stairs leading to the dungeon, completely unsure of what his queen hoped to accomplish in this dreary place. The guards on duty did a double take when their queen strolled up to them with a grim determined expression.

"Majesty! What... uh, what brings you to the dungeons?" A fresh-faced young man piped up, finding his voice long before his companion.

"I need to speak to the prisoner, Williamsen."

"Oh, uh, Majesty wouldn't you prefer to let the captain do this?"

"It was NOT a request! Move aside solider." The man hastened to open the cell and Elsa strode inside. Skogerson made a move to follow her but she stopped him. "No lieutenant, remain here. He can't hurt me now."

Elsa moved deeper into the cell as her guards closed the door reluctantly behind her. The man in question lay on a small cot, back turned to her. When he heard her footsteps, he turned ever so slightly to look over his shoulder.

"Majesty? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need information."

"And why would I offer to tell you anything?"

"This is NOT a negotiation, Williamsen. Turn and face me." Elsa used her most regal and icy tone. She was in no mood to play games with the man.

Whether it was her tone or the sudden chill that filled the air, Williamsen seemed to decide it best to cooperate, at least partially. He sat up on the cot, facing the queen. His face was covered in bruises and scabs from the beating Kristoff had given him less than a week ago. Elsa also noted the stiff manner in which he moved, clearly smarting from the abuse, though it had been deserved.

"You're looking well, Majesty," the man sneered at her.

"No thanks to you. I have not come for small talk. Greger has taken my captain and I need to know why? What is he hoping to gain?"

"Ah, so the captain survived? That _is_ good news. Greger taking him hostage, not as good."

Williamsen was taunting her, feeling no more intimidated by the queen than he would a little girl. He was underestimating her because he already bested her once, was certain he could do it again. What he couldn't have known was Elsa had reached the limit of her patience the moment she had opened her beloved's bloody sketchbook. With a flick of her wrist, Williamsen was thrown from the cot and frozen to the opposite cell wall! His eyes immediately widened in fear.

"You test my patience. What is Greger playing at?" Elsa approached her captive, ice spreading to cover the entire cell, the temperature dropping rapidly.

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer." An icicle shot from the floor, embedding itself in Williamsen's shoulder. The man cried out, trying unsuccessfully to move away from the icy tip pushing itself deeper with every passing moment.

"Majesty! What are you doing?" Skogerson ran into the cell behind her, seeking desperately to stop her from doing something she would surely regret later. " Queen Elsa, please stop. Do not become the monster many once suggested you were. This man is helpless."

"Helpless?" Elsa cast a withering gaze over her shoulder, eyes blazing white as she struggled to keep her powers in check. "Like Rayce was when Greger impaled him on spikes just like this? Helpless like I was when he _beat me_ unconscious? Helpless like our," she choked back a sob as she continued. "Like our _baby_ was when he took its life before it had even begun!"

Skogerson was taken aback. He'd had no idea the queen was pregnant; had only found out she was involved with the captain after the attack. He could see now that the queen was reacting out of grief, not just for the captain but also for a loss so profound, those who had experienced it could only understand it. Snapping her head back towards Williamsen, the young queen clenched her fist tightly, forcing the spike deeper!

"No! Please listen to me. I know you have suffered so much loss, Majesty but you have overcome it. Arendelle has known no wiser nor caring ruler. If you do this... if you do this you will throw away all you have worked so hard to build."

"I don't know anything!" Williamsen was now openly sobbing; a growing wet stain evident on the front of his pants.

"Stop talking." Skogerson ordered the man. He needed Elsa to listen, needed her to realize just how far her grief had driven her, and to come back from the dangerous precipice she was currently dangling off. "You deserve retribution but you will not find it this way. Locating the captain, bringing him home and leading a full life despite what these men have done... **THAT** is how you get your revenge, Majesty. Not this. The captain, your sister; would they be proud of _this_?"

The mention of her husband and sibling seemed to bring Elsa out of her fog. She stumbled back once, then again, glancing around the cell as if she were unsure of her surroundings. She stared in horror at her captive and then down at her hands as if they had somehow betrayed her.

"What have I done?" she gasped.

"Nothing that cannot be undone, Majesty."

Skogerson approached her slowly, careful not to startle her as Williamsen still had an icy spike running through his shoulder. He placed a gentle hand on Elsa's arm and immediately the ice began to recede, the last piece being the spike that held the Southern Isles traitor in place. He fell to the ground, gripping his shoulder, gasping in pain and fear.

Acting quickly the lieutenant wrapped one arm around the queen's waist, the other hand gripping her elbow tightly as he steered her out the door. Once they were through he turned to the nearest guard and hissed, "Send for a physician and speaking _nothing_ of this."

"Yes sir!"

"I didn't mean it ... I was so _angry_... I didn't mean it..." Elsa was mumbling as he led her carefully up the stairs.

She had no idea what had come over her; had never used her powers to hurt someone intentionally. But at that moment, looking into his eyes, listening to him mock her after all she had lost... it had been too much. She stumbled as the realization of all that had just occurred began to settle on her shoulders like the heaviest of weights.

"Majesty? Are you unwell? I believe you may have over extended yourself. Let me take you to Katerine."

"No. No I know what I must do... to save Rayce, to save Arendelle," she was rambling, even as her strength began to give out her knees buckling. Skogerson caught her easily, quickly lifting her into his arms as he took the last few steps.

He could still recall Rayce's last words to him. _"I trust very few people at the moment but I know you will let no harm come to her."_

"We will do all you have spoken of, as _soon_ _as_ Katerine sees to you. The captain would never forgive me if I let harm come to you."

"Rayce?" she asked confused by her sudden fatigue.

"Yes, Rayce. I will see him returned to you if it's the last thing I do." He promised, knowing he had spoken no truer words in all his life.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?! Her Majesty can not just drag us to her at her every beck and whim!" Baron Heimlich huffed indignantly as if serving his Queen had become nothing more than an inconvenience. "And then she makes us wait to boot!"

"And wait you shall, sir. For as _long_ as I wish, _whenever_ I wish."

The old man's blood ran cold at the sound of his monarch's icy tone. None in the room had heard Elsa enter, as the Queen was prone to stealth, a holdover from her youth when she often had very little means to avoid her curious and persistent sibling. Elsa stood at the head of the table, face drawn and demeanor stoic. The only indication that she was not herself was the lack of her normal queenly attire and the now seemingly ever-present arm wrapped securely across her side. As soon as she had awoken in the infirmary, she had sent for her sister and begun setting her plan in motion. Elsa sat stiffly once a guard had drawn back her chair, slamming the stack of unfinished work as well as the disheveled sketchbook on the table with an audible slap.

"Gentlemen. I use that term loosely as of yet none of you have proven yourselves to be anything resembling one." There was an angry murmur throughout the room but Elsa was in no mood to argue. "It is not a matter that is open for debate. Before me lies several days of unfinished work that you each unceremoniously dumped in my sister's lap. This is surprising as I charged _all of you_ with handling affairs in my absence. Have I issued a decree to the contrary without my knowledge?"

"No, Majesty," came the collective mumbled reply.

"I thought not. Paperwork, however, is _not_ why this meeting has been called..." She opened the sketchbook to the offending page, swallowing her unease that her beloved's lifeblood had been used to leave her such a terrible message. "Captain Rayce has been captured by our _former_ trading partners in the Southern Isles."

"What are their demands?" An old man spoke up and for the life of her, Elsa could not recall his name, nor was it important.

"According to this, they demand that I turn Arendelle over to King Helmut in exchange for the captain's life. I have no doubt that they plan to extort my power by forceful means, holding the captain and anyone else dear to me as collateral."

"Majesty, you can't turn Arendelle over for one life! Especially that of a _mere_ solider." Heimlich had said the wrong thing just then as Elsa's eyes blazed startling white and the entire oak table froze over in an instant!

"He is NOT a _mere_ solider! No soul in Arendelle or the surrounding provinces is ' _mere_ ' to me!"

"Perhaps your... _dalliances_ with the captain have colored your judgment." Such a diluted little man to continue challenging her; Elsa would teach him to respect her; they _all_ would if it was the _last_ thing she did as Queen.

"There is a reason why you stand _below_ me, _Baron_. You will not dictate to me nor will you stand in judgment of my choices. The captain and I are no mere dalliance, we are a united force and his life is _forever_ entwined with mine. If he should fall, I will spend the remainder of my days ensuring everyone involved will suffer a cold so unbearable that there will be no 'Great Thaw'!"

"Majesty, please! Think of Arendelle!"

"I have thought of nothing else since I was **EIGHT YEARS OLD**! How long will I deny myself to line your greedy, little pockets?" Elsa realized she was losing control and took a moment to compose herself. She had to go to Rayce; they would not stop her. Yet, years of royal training demanded she see to her kingdom's best interest, even now. "But you are partially correct. I cannot doom Arendelle over one man's fate nor will I forfeit Rayce's life in the name of duty, which is why... I am abdicating my crown."

A horrified hush settled over the room as the men stared at her in disbelief. Elsa let the announcement settle in their minds before gesturing for the guard to bring her a sealed parchment. She laid the envelope on the table, sealed with her signet ring.

"I am abdicating my crown and naming my sister Princess Anna Elizabeth Bjorgman as ruling monarch of Arendelle. Effective _immediately_."

At that moment Anna and Kristoff entered the room and took their places at the still icy table. Both wore somber expressions, clearly unhappy with the queen's decision. Elsa reached one hand over towards Anna. The younger sibling gripped it fiercely, afraid this might be the last time she held her sister.

"I have no doubt Anna will make a fine queen in my absence. And if..." the queen cleared her throat as it had gotten thick at the prospect of never returning to her cherished sibling. " If I return to Arendelle, Anna will relinquish the kingdom back to me."

Anna let out a whimpering sob and Kristoff hastened to comfort her; his eyes pleading with Elsa not to do this. However, he knew had it been him there would be no force on earth that could stop him from going to Anna. He had offered to go as well but Elsa insisted that Anna couldn't bear to lose them both. The council remained quiet, digesting all they had just heard.

"Good luck, Majesty." Kristoff told her, fighting to maintain his composure.

"Thank you, Baron," she replied tearfully before composing herself once more. "I now conclude my final council meeting. _Gentlemen_ , I beg that you be better to my sister than you were to me. Dismissed."

Each of the men got up quickly, sparing the young queen confused glances as her final words to them had been sufficiently chastising. When they had all left Elsa stood and was quickly enveloped in a crushing hug, sandwiched between both Anna and Kristoff.

"Please don't do this, Elsa! We have soldiers, lots of them! Let them go get Rayce." Anna was sobbing openly into her sister's cotton blouse, leaving large wet stains everywhere her cheeks touched the fabric. Elsa managed to free one hand, stroking her sister's head lovingly.

"The demand was quite clear, Anna. I, and I alone must go. No solider we have could stand before Greger and I will not ask them to. I need them to stay here, to protect Arendelle if I fail. To protect _you_."

"I can't lose you, too!" Anna continued to wail. Kristoff took a step back so the sisters could properly say goodbye. Elsa cupped Anna's face in the same manner Rayce would use to comfort her and stared into her sister's despondent face with a sad smile.

"Anna, dear. These past few years have been the best of my life. I love you more than anything in this world and I know whether I return or not, my legacy will live on through you. Leaving you now is _so much_ harder than when we were children. But, this is something I _must_ do. Rayce and I are one now and I could never live a full life knowing I did not do all in my power to save him."

"But...but..."

"Shhh, dear..." Elsa tipped her sister's forehead down so she could place a small kiss against it. "You will never lose me. I am _here_ ," she placed another kiss against Anna's forehead. "And _here_ ," she placed her hand over Anna's heart. " _Always."_

"We must go, Majesty." Skogerson called from the doorway, his expression remorseful at having to cut the siblings' goodbyes short.

Elsa hugged Anna tightly one last time before placing a small kiss on Kristoff's cheek. "Goodbye, Kristoff. I love you both."

She made her way to the door, head held high as she accepted her cloak from the lieutenant and strode out into the hall, sparing Anna one last pained glance. As soon as the door closed, Anna collapsed to her knees in sorrow, Kristoff quickly kneeling to hold her close. She couldn't believe she was about to lose Elsa again, that once more duty was tearing them apart.

"I love you too..." she whispered to the door before dissolving into sobs once more.

* * *

Rayce was on a ship, of that much he was certain. He could smell the salt in the air; feel the gentle rocking of the vessel beneath him. Even through the blindfold, he could make out dark walls of his cell, felt the rough wooden floor beneath his bare feet. His wounds screamed in a dull chorus of agony, as both arms were tied behind his back, forced around a wooden chair. Since waking up, no one had entered his cell or addressed him. The very fact that he was still alive and relatively unharmed meant his captors were using him as bait. And there was only one person who would barter for his safety.

 _Dearest,_ he thought woefully _, whatever they are asking you to do, you must resist. I cannot allow you to throw everything away over me._

The sound of a door opening pulled him out of his musings. He strained, trying desperately to follow the intruder's footsteps, hoping to anticipate an attack. Without warning, his blindfold was ripped off and it took Ravce several moments to clear his vision. He was less than surprised when his eyes settled on Henrik Westeergard, admiral of the Southern fleet. It would seem the two brothers had reconciled and were now working together, to what end the captain was sure he would find out soon enough.

"Why am I here?"

"I'm sorry, Captain. Are these accommodations not to your liking?" Henrik sneered down at Rayce who couldn't help but be entranced by how much the other man resembled his lost brother, Hans. The admiral seemed to notice him staring and snapped, " Do you wish to run me through as you did my brother?"

"Your brother trampled onto Arendellian soil and plotted against my Queen! Such an insult could not go unanswered, nor shall this."

Henrik slapped Rayce with all his might behind it, causing the captain's head to snap back, his mouth filling with blood! When his senses cleared, Rayce stared at the admiral with defiance in his eyes. Never breaking eye contact, he spat a mouthful of blood on the other man's expertly shined boots. Henrik looked horrified that his pristine uniform had been sullied.

"You... you _animal_! Whether that witch comes for you or not, I will take great pleasure in making you beg for your sorry life!"

With that the elder Westeergard spun on his heel and stormed out leaving Rayce smarting from the brutal treatment but triumphant that he was able to enrage the man enough to reveal at least some information. He had been right; these men had taken him to get to Elsa, which meant for the meantime he was safe. _She,_ however, was not. He had no doubt these men had heinous designs on the queen. Rayce needed to escape, that much was certain and now, at the very least he could see his prison. He began to investigate his surroundings, test his bonds and fortify his resolve that he _would_ escape and protect his beloved.

* * *

It had been a full day's ride to the farthest coasts of Arendelle. The fjord contained the majority of the water surrounding the queen's lands, yet there were still small outreaches here and there where the water flowed in undeterred. Such was a place her enemies had demanded they meet. Elsa slowed Glacier to a stop, beside Skogerson who was scanning the area for hostiles.

"This is as far as I can take you Lieutenant," Elsa told the young man sadly. "Thank you for your service. Please protect my sister as you have me over the years."

"No, Majesty."

"I beg your pardon?"

"With respect ma'am, **YOU** are our queen and you alone. My oath to protect you with my last breath still stands, whether you bear Arendelle's crown or not."

Elsa was dumbfounded as she glanced at the rest of her contingent and found them all nodding in resolute agreement. They would not leave her, no matter the perils ahead.

"I appreciate your loyalty but the demands were quite clear. I was to come alone or Rayce's life would be forfeit."

"That does present a unique challenge," the young man replied slyly. "I suppose it is a good thing the captain trained us in the art of stealth. We will not abandon you nor him, Majesty. Let us help you."

Elsa could find no reason to deny the man and she was sure that whether she agreed or not, the men would still follow and try to help. She supposed it was better to know they were with her than to wonder if the need for assistance arose.

"Very well, Lieutenant. How do you propose we go about this?"

"You will meet with the captain's captors as agreed. I have no doubt that they have a ship docked somewhere nearby. It's much easier to drift into these waters than travel undetected through Arendelle. Wherever they take you, we will follow, locate the captain and free you both. Should you find yourself in a tight spot, simply shoot up a flare of your magic and we will engage."

"You have given this much thought I see..."

"I began formulating a plan as soon as I found the captain's sketchbook. Now go, the hour grows late and we do not wish to arouse their suspicion."

Elsa nodded and spurred Glacier forward, away from her guards and through a dense area of foliage until they arrived at the rocky coastline. She dismounted and took in her surroundings. The sun had begun to set, casting an eerie orange glow over the water, the only sound waves crashing against the rocks and Glacier's impatient snorting. There was no one here. Had this all just been a ruse to get her away from the castle? Elsa spun back towards her steed, intent on making a hasty retreat when she found herself nearly colliding with a shrouded figure!

"Leaving so soon, Majesty?" the speaker threw their hood back and she was greeted by the twisted visage of her former friend.

"Greger, where is Rayce?"

"That's not how this works, my dear." From behind him, several more men approached, one was carrying rope and another a dark bag. "Tie her up," he ordered and then addressing her in a syrupy voice, "Do try to be on your best behavior. I would hate to kill the captain before we have some more fun."

Elsa stared at him indignantly as her arms were jerked behind her back torturing her ribs, the ropes painfully tight, before the bag was tossed over her head and she was thrown into darkness. The queen tripped and stumbled over the rocky terrain as she was led to what she assumed was a small rowboat. The man gripping her elbow ordered her to lift her feet to climb in, then immediately tied her to the vessel's bench once she was seated. She tried to determine which direction they were heading in but gave up as the dark hood and the settling night sky made it impossible for her to get her bearings.

Eventually, the men stopped rowing and she felt the boat bump against something much larger. She was untied from the bench and without warning tossed over a meaty shoulder! As uncomfortable as the position was, she remained still as she had no desire to drown if he dropped her while climbing the flimsy rope ladder. His big feet thumped onto the deck of the ship and he dropped her unceremoniously onto the deck. Elsa couldn't help the muffled cry that escaped as all the air rushed from her lungs.

"Be careful!" she heard Greger hiss. "My father wants her _unharmed._ "

So Helmut _was_ involved? She had assumed as much since Greger lacked the manpower or the resources to execute such a scheme. After all, if he had ships and men at his disposal, he could have overthrown his father years ago. It would seem that he was now of the mindset that 'if you can't beat them, join them.' Elsa sadly wondered if any parts of the man she knew were left.

"Remove the bag," a deep voice ordered and Elsa was temporarily blinded by the sudden reintroduction to light. When she could focus again, she found herself staring at the garish boots of King Helmut. She shifted painfully to her knees so she could at the very least stare the villainous man in the eye.

"Helmut."

"That is _King_ Helmut to you dear, or Your Majesty. It seems that your manners have deteriorated since our last meeting."

"Says the man who kidnapped me," Elsa retorted angrily. Helmut gave a harsh, short laugh in response.

"You were not kidnapped. You are here of your own volition-"

"Because you trespassed on my grounds, kidnapped my captain and threatened the lives of my family!"

Helmut spun with fury in his eyes and in two large strides he was before her. He grabbed Elsa by the front of her cloak and hauled her to her feet!

"Tread lightly girl! Interrupt me again and I will no longer require my men to be gentle with you." He pushed her back and she fell to her knees once more.

"Where is Rayce?" She demanded. He raised an eyebrow as if to prompt her but she would not be intimidated. "I will not call you 'Majesty'. You deserve no such title. Where is-" The captain's name was ripped from her mouth as Helmut slammed the back of his meaty hand against her cheek! She fell onto her side stunned and aching as her ribs smashed into the hard wooden deck.

"Father, please! We have not come here to hurt her, we need her power." Greger was pleading on her behalf and Elsa couldn't understand why he would care about her safety.

"Silence boy. She _will_ learn respect or she will perish, no matter what she can do."

Helmut watched Elsa struggle for air with a self-satisfied smile. How dare she continue to disrespect him? It was insult enough that he even had to deal with this witch. He noticed a small patch of ice growing beneath her and issued a warning.

"Careful girl. Use your witchcraft here and I can guarantee your lover will be run through without further negotiation." The ice remained but spread no further as Elsa still fought to catch her breath. "Bring the prisoner," he spat to a nearby guard.

Elsa had her forehead pressed firmly against the deck, trying desperately to maintain control while her body burned in agony. She was sure the fall had cracked another rib, if not broken it outright. Her right eye had already begun to swell shut and her cheekbone was bleeding, a deep cut left by Helmut's signet ring to blame. She was not aware someone else had come onto the deck until she heard his voice and nearly wept in relief.

"Elsa! God's no! What have you done to her?" Rayce struggled against his captors until they shoved him down beside her. He scrambled to move closer, even though he could do very little as he too was bound. "Dearest? Please look at me. Are you alright?"

"Rayce?" she wheezed, clearly in agony, eyes still shut and forehead still pressed to the deck.

"Yes, it's me, I'm here. Just try... just try to breathe through it. You're strong, I know you can do this."

Elsa focused on his voice; tried to do as instructed and slowly, achingly slow in fact, the pain began to recede. It was still present but she was able to lift her head from the deck. Rayce used his shoulder to help push her into a seated position and he gasped when her face came into view.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Retribution for my dear son of course," Helmut lied easily. "Now Queen Elsa, are you ready to conclude our business or must I teach you another lesson in respect?"

Elsa leaned heavily against Rayce and glared at the obese dictator but remained silent. He took that as consent and gestured for papers to be brought forward.

"All you need do dear is sign this document with your signet ring and you and your lover will be free to remain in _my_ province as long as you wish. Of course, you will need to use your witchcraft on occasion to honor trade agreements AND to ensure your sister's safety."

"I can't," she wheezed, still smarting from the attack. "I can't turn Arendelle over to you because I am no longer their Queen. I abdicated my throne just this morn. You will **NEVER** get your greedy hands on my father's lands!"

"You stupid, girl!" Helmut roared. "You have tested my patience enough! Kill them both, we will take Arendelle by force."

"Father, no!" Greger moved between his father and the newlyweds, shielding them with his own body.

"Move, boy! Have you not brought me enough disgrace simply by your birth? If you will not let me dispatch of them, then prove your worth. End them, NOW."

Greger turned to face the young couple, his face a mass of swirling emotions. Part of him wanted to make his father proud, prove his worth. But the other side of him knew his father was playing on his insecurities and there was truly no reason for Elsa and Rayce to die. A thin stone blade appeared in his hand and he glanced down at it, surprised his powers had manifested on their own. Elsa turned her face into the captain's shoulder as if afraid to face her fate yet Rayce knew better. Her lips brushed against his shoulder as she whispered one word.

 **"NOW."**


	17. Chapter 17: Blood Ties

As soon as his wife gave the signal, Rayce leapt to his feet running one man through with the ice sword his wife had just created before holding the gleaming blade to Greger's throat. The prince stood still, stunned by the quick reversal of fortunes. His stone knife clattered to the deck as his hands rose slowly in surrender.

"Call off your men, _Majesty_ , or my sword will taste the blood of _another_ son of the Southern Isles, " Rayce warned Helmut, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Behind him, Elsa had freed herself and now stood leaning heavily against the railing, gripping her once more aching side as she wiped the blood from her cheek. She was not at all surprised when Helmut refused to acquiesce to the captain's demands.

"You have gambled poorly boy!" He scoffed at Rayce. "He means no more to me than the fool you just dispatched of."

"Father," Greger's face went ashen and despite all he had done, Rayce felt for the man.

"I am NOT your father boy. Your entire life has been an embarrassment to me. You could not bring honor to our family even when manipulated!"

"I don't understand..."

"Of course, you don't. _Who_ convinced you to kidnap the princess? To follow the queen back to Arendelle? _Who_ made sure you went to the _very_ pub your brother did before he died?"

Understanding struck Greger like lightning! Williamsen had been his main advisor for years, was the main person egging him on when he confronted the captain and the queen. Helmut watched his son with grim satisfaction as the pieces fell into place.

"You always possessed such great power but such a weak will. Williamsen has been a loyal solider. When he told me of your friendship with the queen I saw an opportunity too good to pass up. I had hoped _you_ would kill her," the older man sighed wistfully. "Then your brothers and I could offer our deepest condolences."

"And what of me?"

"I would have _executed_ you of course. It is the only reasonable penalty for regicide. The princess would have been _quite_ distraught, easy pickings that girl..."

Behind him, Rayce heard Elsa growl at the monarch's characterization of her sister. He moved himself further in front of her to prevent his bride from lashing out in anger. As it turned out, Elsa was not the royal he should have been watching.

"You _used_ me! As a child and _still_ after all these years!"

Greger spun to face his father as Rayce, Elsa and the guards looked on confused as to whom to engage. Helmut seemed confident his son would not harm him.

"Kill them all," he stated in a bored, dismissive tone.

If ever there had been a time to call for help, this was it! Elsa sent up a flash of magic right before a solider charged her, nearly forcing her over the railing.

"Elsa!"

Rayce blocked the blow with his sword, simultaneously pulling her back onto the deck, even though his shoulder screamed in protest. Once the queen's feet found purchase, she fired a blast of magic over her husband's head that sent a solider behind him flying into the open water!

"Eyes up, love..."

"Eyes open," he agreed before another man charged the pair.

Rayce easily ducked the man, parrying his blows with one arm. Kneeling as a mighty swing went over his head, he sliced the man's belt and sent him spinning like a top as he yanked it forcefully. Belt in hand; he looped one end over his neck, using the other to support his injured arm. NOW, he could fight!

He heard Elsa yelp somewhere behind him and turned to find her fighting two very determined soldiers. She was holding her own but tiring quickly. Before he could intervene, Skogerson leapt on deck, taking one man's arm off and running the other clean through!

"Brother! It's about damn time!" Rayce greeted his friend.

"Apologies, Captain. We took the scenic route," the man quipped in return as he shielded Elsa with his own body. " Majesty, we must get you off this vessel!"

"Where is Greger?" she asked as he herded her towards the railing.

"I don't know, why does it matter?" Skogerson replied, dropping all cordiality in his confusion. Why should his queen worry about the man who had attacked her barely two weeks before?

"He tried to help us! His father will kill him if he stays!"

"I'm sorry, Majesty but our only concern is your safety and that of the captain."

Elsa refused to accept that answer and bolted in the opposite direction the moment she caught sight of Greger. Helmut had made haste as soon as the captain's contingent had boarded the vessel, scurrying for the lower decks as quickly as his fat little legs could carry him. Greger was hot on his heels and Elsa trailed not far behind, only occasionally slowing to deal with persistent adversaries.

"Dammit!" Skogerson swore as the stubborn royal drifted farther away from him in the sea of combatants. "Captain! The queen has headed below decks!"

"What?! Cover me!" Rayce began heading in the same direction, swearing internally at his wife's stubborn streak. "Dammit, Elsa," he muttered to himself as he dispatched of the guard securing the lower decks. "You had better be alright..."

* * *

It was dark in the lower decks. Too dark. There was not a torch, nor an open porthole that would offer even a sliver of illumination. Elsa knew quite certainly that she was strolling into a trap but she also knew she had to try; to save Greger, to ensure that Helmut would NEVER threaten Arendelle again. She had felt a connection to the prince from the day they met and only now understood that he too had been a victim of a kingdom, of a _family,_ that could never truly accept him. The experience had driven Elsa to isolation, the prince to violence and rebellion. Greger was lashing out, cycling through emotions at an alarming rate and despite all he had done to her, Elsa still felt deep down that the prince could be redeemed; that he could be the man he had so desperately been striving to become.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder and the queen spun, left hand glowing bright with power, ready to strike down her attacker! She nearly collapsed with relief when a familiar beard and deep chocolate eyes came into view.

"Rayce?" she hissed quietly, still on high alert as they were lurking around the bowels of a poorly lit enemy vessel. "What are you doing?"

"What am _I_ doing?" he countered in disbelief, grabbing his wife by the wrist. " _You_ negotiated with kidnappers, _abdicated_ your throne, allowed that pig of a man to lay his hands on you and now you're skulking around his ship in the dark! This is by far the WORST rescue attempt I have ever been part of."

"Ha,ha..." the queen deadpanned, turning to continue down the hallway when he pulled her back. "Rayce let go!"

"No! My men are clearing a path for our escape as we speak. I am taking you back to Arendelle, Greger and his father be damned!"

Elsa was about to hotly debate the matter when she heard shouting to her left. Breaking her husband's hold she bolted down a narrow hallway into a room that was clearly the King's quarters. There pinned to a wall by a stone spike was King Helmut, fear dominating his entire figure, his pants soiled as Williamsen's had been earlier that day. Before him stood his son, face a mask of fury and betrayal, the stone knife once again present in his hand.

"Greger, no!"

The prince turned towards her voice in shock. "Elsa? What are you doing? Get out of here!"

"Not without you. You don't have to do this. Come with me, you can start over in Arendelle."

"How you can say that? After all I've done to you..."

"My father and I had a... _tumultuous_ relationship, too. But he always told me 'forgiveness is the hardest trait to master because it is the most vital.' I can't move forward if I can't forgive you and you can't move forward if you continue to hold onto this hatred for your father."

"Those are pretty words Elsa but they can never undo all the harm I've done to you and the captain. Leave _now_! There is no need for you to witness this barbarism."

Before she could respond, Rayce burst into the room, half a dozen Southern Isles soldiers on his tail! He ran to Elsa, pulling her behind him in an effort to protect her. Greger turned to face the men, his face dark and unreadable. With a roar, he thrust his hand towards the soldiers and a massive stone spike tore through the ship, raising it off the water and suspending it thirty feet in the air! The men panicked and fled the room as the ship began to break apart beneath them! Elsa and Rayce moved away from the crack as well, frantically looking for an exit.

"Greger, please! You'll kill us all!" Elsa's terrified voice cut through the fog of the prince's anger.

"I'm sorry. I truly am," he told her in a sorrow filled voice. "You should have left when you had the chance!"

He turned back to face his father just as the older man pulled a concealed dagger and rammed it into his son's gut!

"NO!" Elsa lunged towards her former friend, Rayce struggling to restrain his wife.

"Dearest, we must go! NOW!"

The captain dragged his wife to the door, barely sidestepping the ever-growing crack as the ship began tearing itself apart. "You were always meant to lose boy," Helmut scowled up at his son. Greger fell to his knees, eyes going dull.

"No, father... _you_ lose."

As Elsa and Rayce reached the hallway, the entire back half of the ship ripped from the spike, plunging into the sea taking Greger and the king with it. The pair barely had time to register the tragedy before their half began to descend as well! It seemed there was no escape.

"I'm sorry," Elsa sobbed to her husband as their impending doom drew closer. "This really is the WORST rescue! I love you..."

"And I you. In this life AND the next." Rayce wrapped his arms securely around his wife, knowing that it would not protect her from what was ahead but needing to try all the same. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, face buried in the captain's chest as the ship gave way. There was an intense feeling of weightlessness, a flash of blue light and then everything went black...

* * *

 **"ELSA!"**

Rayce bolted upright, his entire body awash in panic. He glanced frantically at his surroundings, finding himself back in the castle's infirmary. How had he gotten there? And more importantly, where was Elsa? Throwing the blankets back, he noted his wounds had once again been bandaged; his other newer wounds had been treated as well. He heard a commotion outside the door and readied himself to fight.

"Captain?!" Skogerson cried out in surprise when he was pinned to the wall as soon as he entered the room.

"Skogerson?! You're alive!"

"Barely," the man replied as the captain removed his forearm from the other man's throat. "I have never experienced a day like today."

"What happened? The last thing I remember was being dangled thirty feet in the air before plummeting towards the sea."

"The men and I were able to get off the ship before it split but we had no idea what happened to you and the queen! There was an intense flash of blue and the entire fjord froze over, including the enemy vessels that were firing on Arendelle."

"Arendelle was under attack?"

"It seems that as soon as the queen left, Henrik moved in with three more ships and began firing on the city! We were caught completely off guard. The queen saved everyone when she unleashed that... _shockwave_ of ice magic. It froze the section of ship you were on fully upright! That was where we found you two, thrown into the bottom of it, half-drowned as it began to fill with water."

"Where is she? Where is Elsa now?" Rayce demanded growing increasingly concerned as the other man dropped his gaze.

"She's not far... but I must warn you, sir. The queen is in a bad way. We were worried you wouldn't awaken _before_..." the young man let his voice trail and Rayce knew what it meant. They had been afraid Elsa would _die_ before he woke.

The captain rushed from the room, Skogerson hot on his heels. He burst into the other private room and nearly wept at the sight before him. The queen lay in a bed similar to the one he had just leapt from, surrounded by Anna, Kristoff and Katerine who all wore stricken expressions. He approached the bed in a daze, panic rising in his throat the closer he got.

Elsa was deathly pale. Her hair and gown stuck to her, her skin slickened by sweat. Her chest jumped with erratic breaths that seemed to cause her pain as she whimpered ever so often. Her brow was knitted and her nostrils flared, even though she was clearly unconscious.

"Dearest?" He knelt beside the bed, taking her hand in his and pressing his forehead to hers. She was unnaturally warm, causing the captain to be even more alarmed. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, not raising his head nor caring who answered.

"There is no way of knowing for a certainty," it was Katerine who finally spoke, her voice thick with emotion. "But I believe, one of her ribs has broken, piercing her lung. Her chest is filling with fluid and no matter how many times I drain it, the problem remains..."

"She's drowning in her own blood!"

"Essentially..." Katerine agreed sadly. "I have heard of this injury before but no one, man or woman, has ever survived it." She moved forward to place a hand gently against Elsa's cheek. "I can make her comfortable..."

Rayce knew what that meant; had seen it done to soldiers on the field who had sustained untreatable injuries. They were given a brew that put them into a deep sleep, so deep in fact that eventually their heart would stop beating.

"No! There must be another way. I cannot lose her!" A thought occurred to Rayce and he bolted upright, gripping Kristoff by the arm. "Brother! Pabbie healed her before. Could he do it again?"

"I don't know... would she even _want_ that?" Kristoff knew Elsa and the trolls were in a better place but this seemed like crossing a line. "We don't even know if her magic would allow it..."

"We must try! Please, brother..."

Kristoff glanced at his sister-in-law, clearly suffering after having saved the kingdom once more at her own expense. He _had_ to go get Pabbie, _had_ to convince the old troll to try. Anna clung to him like a wet rag, having feared all along that things would end this way.

"Okay. I'll go get Pabbie."

"I'm going with you," Anna piped up tearfully though Kristoff seemed hesitant.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should stay... just in case..."

"No, Rayce will be here. If... we're _too late_... he deserves a chance to say goodbye..."

The pair departed hastily leaving only Katerine behind. She continued to stroke Elsa's cheek softly, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Oh my dear sweet child," she whispered. "You have so much work left to do. _Please_ hold on." She turned slightly towards Rayce, "There is little more I can do for her... I must go where else I am needed..."

Rayce nodded his understanding. Arendelle had been under attack just a few hours before, most likely injuring hundreds. He had passed many of them on his panicked dash through the infirmary. Elsa was beyond the physician's help and it made no sense for others to die if the old woman could help them. She patted his shoulder sadly as she left. The captain dropped back to his knees, pressing Elsa's hand against his lips softly.

"You cannot do this to me." He told her angrily. "You cannot come into my life, bring me so much happiness and then leave without saying goodbye! You hold on. You _have_ to or by the god's ... **_I'm coming with you_**..."

He stayed on the floor, lips pressed to her hand, weeping quietly as hope slowly faded away...

* * *

"Can you help her?"

Rayce stood nervously over Elsa as she lay barely breathing on the infirmary bed. Though his left arm was once again bound to his chest, his right hand gripped Elsa's fiercely in an effort to keep her anchored to this world. He beseeched Grand Pabbie with desperate eyes hoping the old troll had not arrived too late. It had taken Kristoff and Anna just a couple hours to retrieve the magic being and return, yet Elsa's condition had begun to deteriorate rapidly in that time. Grand Pabbie stretched his hand out to rest gently on Elsa's forehead, his eyes closed and brow scrunched in concentration. When he opened his eyes and pulled away, he answered the panicked husband.

"Yes, I can help but we must hurry. They are struggling."

"They?" Rayce stared at him dumbfounded. "You mean she's... the baby is still there?"

"I sense another presence within her. Your child lives but not for long if you do not allow me to heal her."

"Why would I not allow it? I begged Kristoff to bring you here!"

"It is not a simple matter to heal her. All magic comes at a price."

"What does that mean? Elsa and my child are **DYING** and you give me riddles?!" The captain was becoming increasingly distraught that the old troll was holding back from saving his family on the basis of cryptic double-talk.

"Rayce, calm down, just let him explain."

Kristoff placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder knowing that Rayce held a deep unease when it came to anything magical besides his beloved. The captain held his tongue but glanced frantically at his wife before focusing on the conversation. Her chest still jumped with uneven breaths and her shirt was once again soaked through with sweat. Tiny fractals of ice leaked from her fingertips, her body's attempt to deal with the hellish pain she must be enduring. The captain couldn't help sliding his arm beneath her and cradling her head to his chest in an effort to comfort her.

"What is this price you speak of?" he whispered into her hair.

"In order to heal her, I must disconnect her from her magic temporarily. If I do not, her ice magic will fight back against the intrusion and possibly kill her."

Rayce listened carefully, sparing another glance at his injured mate. What Pabbie had described so far didn't sound entirely terrible which made him think the next part would be worse. He was not wrong.

"What is it you're not telling me?"

"If she were to be cut off from her magic... some of her _creations_ might be affected or cease to exist altogether."

"Her _creations_? Like her castle, my sword?" Rayce was confused as to why this seemed like such a terrible complication. Elsa could simply rebuild these things once she was well.

"Yes but also, her... _snowmen_. The lives she created could cease to exist."

"What?! No! Rayce you can't let that happen!" Anna had entered just in time to hear the terrible consequences of mixing magics and she would have none of it. "They're living creatures. You can't just let them die."

"Anna please! If we do not allow it, Elsa _will die_ , as will our child." Rayce pleaded with his sister-in-law, still cradling the ailing queen against him.

"Your child? But I thought the baby was gone?"

"He lives! But only if Elsa lives as well. Please, Anna. There is no more time!"

"No. No, there has to be another way..."

"There is not," Rayce turned to the old troll. "Heal her."

"You can't just make this decision for her," Anna raged, Kristoff moving to hold her at bay. "I'm her sister!"

"And I am her husband! I will do what is best for _my family_ with or without your consent. Heal her, Pabbie."

The old troll nodded and began pulling stones from the satchel at his side, laying them out on the table around the queen.

"Should I lie her down?" Rayce asked in concern, ignoring the searing looks Anna was giving him. Pabbie shook his head no.

"This will be quite painful. You will need to keep her still during the process."

"Brother," Rayce addressed Kristoff in a pleading tone. "Release me from these bandages so I can hold her properly." Kristoff moved to help and Anna stared at him betrayed.

"This is your sister's life and the life of your future niece or nephew at stake. I love Olaf but he's not a person. His life shouldn't mean more than theirs," the ice harvester tried to reason with his distraught wife. "Besides, if it works Elsa can bring them back when she's better but they'll all be gone if we don't try."

He used his hunting knife to free the captain's other arm. Rayce climbed onto the table behind Elsa and held her firmly against his chest, his legs over hers. He nodded to Pabbie that they were ready when he was.

"Anna and Kristoff, you should seek cover in case Elsa's magic lashes out before I can contain it."

Kristoff nodded, grabbing Anna by the waist and hauling her out of the room before she could protest. Only when the door was shut securely behind them did Pabbie address Rayce again.

"As I said, Captain. The process will bring her great pain initially. Her magic could lash out and injure you as well."

"I don't care. Just save them."

Pabbie moved forward, once again placing his hand against Elsa's sweaty brow. Though this time he placed his other hand over the queen's abdomen. He began to hum a slow, haunting tune that rose in volume as the stones around them began to glow white with power. Before Rayce could ask what was happening, tendrils of light shot from the stones and into his wife! As soon as the first beam touched her, Elsa began screaming, a pained, gut-wrenching cry that had the captain's face wet with sympathetic tears quite quickly. Her back bowed and she struggled in his embrace, the room growing shockingly cold, her frigid skin biting into his bare arms and chest yet he would not let go.

Without warning, the tendrils disappeared and Elsa snapped back against him, going limp. He glanced frantically in Pabbie's direction but the old troll never looked up or stopped singing. The stones began to glow once more, this time with a soothing green energy which flowed from them to surround the couple, the light quickly becoming blinding. Rayce squeezed his eyes shut, tucking his head in Elsa's shoulder, still gripping her fiercely. He had no idea how long he and his wife sat surrounded by the magical glow but when he finally opened his eyes he found Grand Pabbie leaning heavily against the wall.

"Did it work?" he asked timidly.

"Yes," the old troll sighed, " but the price was as high as I feared."

Rayce ignored the last statement and shifted Elsa in his arms so he could see her face. Her brow was no longer creased in pain and the cut on her cheek was gone, her eye no longer swollen. She was breathing with steady, even breaths and when he brushed his hand across her forehead gently, her eyes fluttered open.

"Elsa?!" He pressed her to his chest overwhelmed before leaning her back again to judge her wellness. "Dearest are you alright? How do you feel? I was so worried that we had been too late."

"I feel... _sore_. And _very tired_. Where are we?" Her voice was soft and her eyes fluttered closed while she spoke.

"We're back at the castle. Rest now. You're safe and I love you so much." He rocked her gently back and forth as he comforted her. A shudder ran through the queen and he realized with a start that the room was completely covered in ice and snow! He had been so focused on his wife's healing that he hadn't felt the stinging cold but he was now acutely aware.

"Until her powers return, you must keep her comfortable and warm. It will aid her recovery and keep her from taking ill while the pregnancy is still new." Grand Pabbie instructed him, still slumped against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Rayce asked him concerned.

"Yes, yes, I simply need rest. Call Kristoff to move the queen and we can discuss her recovery further once she is dry and warm."

Rayce called out for Kristoff as instructed and the mountain man entered the room, shocked by both the temperature and the fact that their gamble had paid off. He wrapped Elsa in his large, warm coat and quickly hurried off to the queen's bedchamber, Rayce and Pabbie trailing closely behind. As they passed servants in the hall, Rayce began giving out orders to tend to the injured queen. He sent someone to find Katerine. Another two he ordered to get the queen changed into a warm gown, start a fire and locate as many blankets as possible. Kristoff and Pabbie waited outside while Rayce and the servants got Elsa settled, then entered after a few minutes to find the captain wearing a dry shirt and trousers, tucking blankets up to his sleeping wife's neck.

"You did it," he stared at Grand Pabbie in awe. Kneeling down he placed his large hand on the troll's shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. You saved my family. TWICE, actually!"

"You are welcome but I'm afraid all of your family was not saved..." the old troll replied sadly. Rayce glanced back and forth between Pabbie and Kristoff confused.

"Who?"

"Olaf!" Anna cried from the doorway, two small sticks and a carrot in hand. "Olaf is gone and it's all _your fault_ Rayce!"

* * *

 _This is so nice..._ _but we need to get up._

Elsa had never felt so warm and comfortable in her life yet there was a nagging in the back of her mind, a small force urging her to wake up. She shifted unhappily beneath the warm blankets, making a small noise of discontent that also awakened the captain sleeping in a chair next to the bed. Rayce sat up straight, sliding his hand beneath the blankets to grip hers. He leaned closer, whispering to her in the most soothing voice he could muster.

"Elsa? It's me, love. Can you open your eyes? Everyone has been quite sick with worry, your loyal husband being the worst I'm afraid." He told her with a soft laugh as he used his other hand to brush her cheek gently.

"You worry too much..." came the soft murmured reply. Rayce couldn't help but smile at that.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

Elsa finally opened her eyes, turning her head to the side so she could see him more clearly. He leaned in and brushed his lips ever so slightly against hers and suddenly she was very glad she had decided to wake when she did.

"That is a very nice way to wake up," she commented quietly. "Why are you all the way over there?"

The captain suddenly looked very guilty yet she couldn't understand why. What could be so bad that he had felt the need to distance himself from her?

"How are you feeling?" He was avoiding her gaze _and_ her question now.

"Aside from feeling like I could sleep forever, I feel fine..." she paused momentarily as if running a mental assessment before she bolted upright in bed! "My powers! I can't feel my powers! Rayce what's going on?"

"It's alright, love! Grand Pabbie said the effects are temporary..."

"The effects of what?"

"You were injured, love. We both quite nearly drowned in the fjord. Skogerson and the men were able to pull us to safety but you could barely breathe and you were in so much pain! Katerine thought one of your ribs had broken and pierced your lung. Your chest was filling with blood and there was no way to stop it..." Rayce trailed off, clearly still disturbed by the incident even though she sat before him whole.

Elsa ran a hand across her ribs and found the area still sensitive to touch; yet nothing like it had felt several days before. She gripped Rayce's hand more firmly, encouraging him to finish his tale. He finally met her eyes again, bringing a warm palm to her face as he often did.

"I didn't know what else to do so I had Kristoff fetch Grand Pabbie. He came without complaint, examined you and told me... he told me our baby still lived!" Elsa stared at him in astonishment, her hands flying to her stomach.

"Our baby... our baby is still... but Katerine said I lost it!"

"I know but she was wrong! Thank the god's she was wrong! Grand Pabbie said though our child still lived, he was struggling and neither of you would survive with traditional healing."

"But my magic?"

"In order to heal you, Pabbie had to _disconnect_ your magic for fear it would not allow him to heal you. Thankfully it worked and he is quite certain our child will be born perfect as he was meant to be!"

"You keep saying 'he'. Did Pabbie tell you we were having a boy?" Rayce smiled lopsidedly at her.

"Wishful thinking, love."

"What is it you're not telling me?"

Rayce moved to sit on the bed beside her, taking her hands in his as he stared deeply into her eyes. He could never lie to her and she deserved to know the consequences of her recovery, no matter how painful.

"When you were cut off from your magic... all the things you _created,_ disappeared..." Unlike Rayce, the queen understood immediately what was meant by the term 'created'.

"Olaf? Marshmallow, my palace?"

"I'm afraid they are gone, love. We had all hoped that once recovered you would be able to recreate them."

"I don't know if I can..."

The queen stared sadly at her hands, now devoid of magic. She had no idea if she could do what was being requested of her. Olaf and Marshmallow represented her child-like wonder and her overwhelming feelings of loneliness and fear, respectively. They had been created in moments of high emotional stress, moments she was not eager to experience again but was afraid it would be unsuccessful either way. And her palace; her palace was freedom. A freedom she had longed for in all her years of isolation.

" _You_ told Pabbie to heal me?" There was an accusatory tone to her words that immediately put the captain on alert.

"Yes ... I could not let you and our child perish for Olaf or anyone else. I'm sorry but..."

"You had no right!" Elsa snatched away from him, betrayal written large on her face.

"I had EVERY right," the captain countered angrily. "You are my WIFE and my only concern, day in and day out is your safety. I could not bear the loss of you or our child!"

"You don't know what it feels like! To create something, to watch it grow and become so much more than you ever imagined. Then to be cut off from that power; its like lightning in a bottle, an itch just beneath my skin."

"Elsa, please..."

"Just leave me alone!"

"I will do no such thing!" Rayce roared, rising to his feet, eyes blazing. "YOU have no idea! YOU don't know what it feels like! To watch the two people you love more than anything this world has to offer slipping away before your very eyes and being helpless to prevent it. You were in _agony_! I could not even take solace in the fact that your passing would be gentle. Had Pabbie not intervened, you would have died in _unspeakable_ pain and you would have taken our child with you. So, no, I will not leave."

He sat back down in the chair with an angry thud, a look of determination set on his handsome face. He stared at his wife with such unbridled emotion that Elsa instantly shrank back from him.

"I will not leave," he repeated in a quieter voice. "You can be as angry as you wish for as long as you wish but it will not make me go. _You_ are my family. _That baby_ is my family and I won't let anyone tear that apart, not even you."

The two lovers sat staring at one another, unsure of what to say or do next. Neither moved until a shudder ran through Elsa and Rayce was helpless not to react. He reached up gently, tucking the blankets tighter around her. His mouth was still set in a hard line, brow knitted in anger when he spoke.

"Pabbie said you must keep warm until your powers return to prevent you from taking ill. The baby needs you to remain healthy; _I_ need you healthy."

Elsa could hear the apologetic tone in his voice and took a chance, reaching out to grab his hand. With gentle determination she pulled him towards the bed, urging him to lie with her. He reluctantly kicked off his boots and crawled under the covers. As he moved, Elsa noticed something she hadn't during the midst of their fight.

"Your arm?" She gently unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his shoulder to her. Though a large, puckered scar remained, the area appeared mostly healed. When she ran her hand along his side, she found the same, puckered skin but no wound. "Pabbie healed you too?"

"As much as he could. Most of his strength went to saving you but he did what he could to help me along..."

It made sense then, that Elsa bore no scars. Pabbie had used most of his energy to ensure her survival and she could only have survived if her healing was complete. Rayce's wounds on the other hand were over a week old and Pabbie had been all but drained when he healed him, hence the scars. She continued to rub the area lightly before she started to shiver again, having uncovered them to explore her lover's damaged torso. Rayce gently pushed her hand away and tucked it back beneath the covers, drawing her into his warm, large chest.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered against his skin. "I'm sorry you had to choose."

"As am I, love," he sighed beneath her, his hand gently caressing her hair.

"I know you did the right thing but still... they were like _my children,"_ she sniffed a little remembering Olaf greeting her every morning with a warm hug and the first time Marshmallow had called her 'mama'. _"_ And I feel their loss just as deeply..."

"Then we must make their sacrifice mean _something_. We must ensure that our child lives a life full of love and laughter in their honor."

"Do you really think we'll have a boy?" she asked, tilting her head to look up at him with glassy, tear-filled eyes. Rayce smiled a little before responding.

"I hope so. I should like to teach _Griffin_ a great many things."

"As would I..." she trailed off a little. "Perhaps, I'll start with 'how to build a snowman'"?

* * *

 **R.I.P. Marshmallow, Olaf, AND Greger! Will they be back? You'll just have to wait and see! (insert maniacal laughter here) There will be a two week gap between this chapter and the next as my BETA is out of town this week and I will be traveling the following week. Please continue to review, I love hearing all your reactions! Thanks for reading, I can't wait to share with you all what happens next!**


	18. Chapter 18: Brothers and Sisters

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay but both myself and my BETA took much-needed vacations and came back invigorated and ready to write! This chapter is a little shorter but helps bridge some gaps between the "deaths" of Greger, Olaf and Marshmallow and the beginning of the summit. After this, we're barreling towards the end of our tale so I hope you all enjoyed the break, because from here on out, it's full speed ahead! Happy reading!**

* * *

Elsa stood on the main dock watching with unease as the many ships of her foreign counterparts began filling the fjord. She had decided, after much debate, that the summit must go on. She simply could not allow the actions of the Southern Isles monarchy to tarnish this event meant to promote peace among the surrounding nations. The young monarch knew all too well how fragile a concept she was striving for and was doing all in her power to ensure she no longer be viewed as a threat.

Unfortunately, she was fairly certain the tale of how she froze half a ship completely upright had traveled around the realm. The other half of that vessel had sunk to the bottom of the fjord, leaving no trace of Greger nor his father. Henrik and Williamsen had been sent back to the Southern Isles under the care of Thorstad. Elsa had found no reason to charge Greger's other attendant as Thorstad had been injured himself while trying to stall the attack on her and the captain. Katerine had set the man's broken leg but concluded that he would forever be cursed with a limp and combat was most certainly out of the question.

"Be well, Majesty," he told her as he boarded Henrik's former vessel, the only southern ship left undamaged after Elsa's spontaneous deep freeze. He had bowed as deeply as his injury would allow. " I do hope that some time in the future our two countries may once again view each other as allies."

"Thank you, Sir. It is my fond hope as well to find a manner in which our two peoples can stand shoulder to shoulder. Safe travels."

That had been two days before the first ship had arrived for the summit. She absently wondered what would happen to the southern people now as Helmut's death and Greger's complicity in it left a large void waiting to be filled by one of the ten other power-hungry sons of the Southern Isles, Henrik included. Perhaps the people would demand to end the monarchy or perhaps one of the deceased king's sons might actually make a decent ruler. Only time would tell, but Elsa was certain she had not seen the last of the Westeergard clan.

"A beautiful woman such as yourself should never frown." Rayce strolled up and stood behind the queen.

"The sun was in my eyes..." she protested feebly, annoyed she had let her impassive royal façade slip.

"Perhaps the lady requires a parasol?"

" _Perhaps_ she would prefer to return to her quarters, with her husband, and wait for all these pretentious, self-impressed royals to return home?"

"Such language from a lady of the high court!" Rayce chuckled lightly at his wife. She had never taken her eyes off the water so anyone watching would have been unaware the two were even conversing. "I am sure that no man would pass up such a generous offer. But then, who will greet our guests?"

Rayce moved to stand beside the queen, close enough to touch but far enough to maintain the illusion of decorum. At the welcome ball tonight, Elsa would announce their marriage and name the captain her King Consort. Until then, the pair maintained their practiced formality with one another. He watched with knowing as one of her hands strayed to her stomach, lightly rubbing the ever-growing swell. The queen had been quite cross that morning when she tried on nearly a dozen dresses before she found one that both fit comfortably AND hid any evidence that she was expecting.

It had been over a week since her most recent brush with death and though her powers were returning, she was hesitant to use them in public displays. The young monarch did plan to create her dress for the ball later that day, yet she thought it best to save her strength. Her morning sickness had returned as well, though not as ferociously as in the beginning of her pregnancy. Katerine assured her that it would soon pass and the queen looked forward to resuming a regular eating routine.

"Dearest..." Rayce called her attention to the fact that she was holding her stomach and she quickly clasped her hands together. It had become an unconscious habit, one that she was fortunate her husband remained vigilant about until an official announcement could be made.

"Thank you ...I sometimes forget..."

"Soon there will come a time when it will no longer matter."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I. Just a few more hours..."

The two fell into a practiced silence as the first dignitaries moved towards them off the docks. Elsa was shocked when Rayce let out a stunned gasp before the dignitary in question was even introduced.

"Amina?!"

The woman in question threw back the intricate scarf wound around her face, revealing a beaming smile underneath. She wore beautiful robes of blue and gold, several large guards trailing behind as she raced down the dock.

"Azim!"

Rayce rushed forward, lifting the woman into his arms as he hugged her tightly. She returned his embrace just as fiercely, tears of happiness streaming down her face. Elsa suddenly felt vey intimidated. She had been prepared to meet foreign dignitaries, not her in-laws. The captain finally set the woman down, his face now wet with tears as well. He grabbed the woman's hand and practically dragged her to Elsa.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle may I present my sister, Lady Amina Hannan Rayce."

"A pleasure indeed Majesty. My brother has told me a many great things about you in his letters."

"All good things I hope," Elsa responded with a tight smile, shooting her husband a questioning look. "And the pleasure is all mine. The captain speaks very highly of you as well."

Elsa noted the resemblance right away. The evenly tanned complexion, wavy black hair and deep brown eyes were all so reminiscent of her husband yet it was the prominent nose and brow that truly gave away the siblings. She had always wondered what his sisters looked like and Amina was exactly as she had imagined; beautiful and strong. Intimidating in many ways.

As the woman sized each other up, Anna came bounding down the dock looking completely out of breath, Kristoff trailing not far behind. She would have bowled Elsa over had Rayce not intervened and caught the clumsy princess by the arm. He gave her a knowing look and she shook his hand loose indignantly before addressing her sister.

"I got it Captain. I don't need your help." Anna told Rayce in her usual tactless manner.

Elsa sighed inwardly as she noted the tension between the two; she would need to address it soon, especially since her marriage was about to become public knowledge.

"Anna, you are late." The queen chastised her sister in a quiet tone; maintaining a serene expression even though she was seething on the inside.

"I know but we just lost track of time and then Kristoff needed a bath because I knew you would kill him if he showed up smelling like reindeer and-"

" _Anna_ we can discuss the reasons later," Elsa cut her off quickly, not sure that Anna was making the impression she wanted on her sister-in-law. "However, you are just in time to meet our first dignitary. Princess Anna Bjorgman, may I present Lady Amina Hannan Rayce."

"Rayce? Like _our_ Rayce?" The other woman chuckled lightly before bowing to the confused princess.

"Yes, though I believe he belonged to us first," she joked lightly. "Azim is my younger brother."

"Well, welcome to Arendelle Lady Amina! We're practically family!" Anna exclaimed before Elsa elbowed her discreetly in the ribs.

"Anna, the captain and I would like a few moments to visit privately with Lady Amina. Can you and the Baron greet the rest of the incoming dignitaries?"

"Of course! Go ahead you guys have **A LOT** to talk about..."

" _Anna_!"

"I mean, yeah go, we got this! Right Krissy?"

Kristoff blushed several shades of red before bowing both to Elsa and to the visiting dignitary. "It's a pleasure Lady Amina." Turning slightly to Elsa he told her, "It would be an honor to represent you, Majesty."

Elsa nodded her head gently in Kristoff's direction, somewhat stunned by how formally the ice harvester turned Baron was conducting himself. It seemed all those years of decorum classes were finally paying off. The queen was slightly embarrassed that her brother-in-law was behaving more regally than the princess.

"What a jerk," Anna huffed under her breath as she watched her sister and brother-in-law head towards the castle.

"Yeah," Kristoff agreed in a bitter voice.

"I mean who does Rayce think he is?"

"I wasn't talking about Rayce." Kristoff sounded extremely irritated, causing Anna to turn and face him.

"Are you talking about me?! Krissy, what did I do?"

"How long are you going to be upset with him? What would you have had him do instead? Let your sister _die_? And what of," he dropped his voice to a near whisper. "What of the _baby_?"

"There had to be another way!" she protested.

"There wasn't! And if there was, what's done is done. Don't you think Rayce feels terrible about what happened?"

"But . . ."

"And don't you think your sister is hurting? They were like her children."

"But, Krissy..."

"And don't you think you should give Rayce a chance since your sister went out of her way to accept _me_?"

Anna moved to protest again but just then the next group of dignitaries began making their way up the dock and she had to force herself to greet them with a practiced smile even though her mind was racing with all the things her husband had just said. Including the possibility, that maybe, just this once, she might be wrong.

* * *

Elsa, Rayce and her contingent led the way as Amina and her men trailed closely behind. In no time the royals were seated comfortably in Elsa's study surrounded by pastries of all sorts as well as two steaming pots, one of coffee for Rayce and Amina. The second contained hot chocolate for the queen. Katerine had deemed it safe for the queen to have one cup of the sugary concoction a day as excess caffeine could be harmful to her already troubled pregnancy. With no guards or servants present, the trio was free to conversely openly.

Rayce poured both women a steaming beverage before settling on the armrest of the queen's chair, pulling her icy hand into his. It was second nature for him to show his wife affection and he would have thought no more of it had his sister not raised a questioning eyebrow. Noting the other women's expression, Elsa moved to pull away but Rayce would have none of it.

"Azim is there something you wish to tell me?" Amina inquired in her most sisterly tone, the same tone Elsa often used when she was cross with Anna.

"Yes, quite a few things actually," the captain began confidently. He felt the temperature drop a little and he raised Elsa's hand to his lips to reassure her. Lady Amina watched the pair with an unreadable expression. "Firstly, Elsa and I have been courting for several months now and at the ball tonight we will be announcing our marriage."

"Marriage?" She shot Elsa a dubious look. "You wish to wed my brother?"

"No," the queen replied slightly annoyed. "I _already have_. The matter is not yet known to the public, however, as Azim mentioned there will be an announcement tonight."

"I see. How is it that a queen may wed a lowly captain?"

"Amina!"

"I mean no disrespect _little_ brother. I only wish to know what Her Majesty is playing at?"

"I am not _playing_ at anything." Elsa stated, the room now noticeably cool. Amina felt it too and glanced at the queen warily. "I **_love_** your brother, value his life as surely as my own and quite nearly **_lost my life_** to prove it! I will not allow you or anyone else to question our commitment to one another nor do I care if the matter is socially acceptable. I **_alone_** am queen of Arendelle and Azim **_will_** be my king."

The two women stared each other down, neither sure what to say next but both unwilling to back down. Rayce took the opportunity to intervene.

"Amina, I love you. You are my sister and I value your opinion. Yet," he paused to flash Elsa a reassuring smile, never letting go of her hand. "I **_love_** Elsa more than my own life. I have chosen to remain by her side until the end of my days and I need you to accept that."

"Alright." Both Elsa and Rayce stared at the woman stunned!

"Alright? That's it?" The captain was floored.

"Yes, that's it. I could tell from your letters how infatuated you were with Her Majesty, I just wanted to make sure the attraction was mutual. Clearly, a woman willing to go against tradition and lay down her life is someone I would be proud to call **_'sister_** '."

"Thank you," Elsa managed to choke out, overcome with emotion. The other woman stood and approached the pair, wrapping them both in a warm embrace.

"Congratulations," she whispered, placing a small kiss on her brother's cheek.

"There is one more thing we haven't told you..."

"What? That the queen's magic is real? Yes, I can tell," she commented gesturing to the small clouds of warmth emitted while she spoke.

"Sorry," Elsa apologized waving her hand quickly to warm the room.

"Remarkable. I'm almost afraid to ask what else you wanted to tell me..."

"Really? I thought you would be thrilled to be an aunt for the **eleventh** time over?" Azim joked with his sister, smiling at her stunned reaction as the news set in.

"An aunt? You... you're expecting?"

Elsa nodded lightly as the other woman bent down to make eye contact with the queen. Before the queen could say anything else, she was enveloped in a crushing hug! Tears flowed down both women's faces and Rayce beamed, overcome that the women had hit it off so well, so quickly.

"Wait..." Elsa finally found her voice. "You're an aunt **_TEN_** times over?"

"Yes," Rayce replied still beaming. "Both our older sisters have five children, the youngest just a year old."

"A year old? Azim, that means you have nieces and nephews you've never even met?"

The captain could hear the guilt in his wife's voice as she watched him with tears still in her eyes. Rayce had missed so much back home, all because of her. Amina moved aside and he knelt before Elsa taking her face in his hands.

"Dearest, I know what you are thinking and I do not regret these years spent by your side. In fact, I wish for a hundred more. When Amina and I left home, it was with the understanding that we may not return for some time, if ever. I left Egypt in search of a great adventure and I believe I have found one greater than I had imagined. With **_you_**."

Elsa stared into his eyes noting the ever-present sincerity in his voice. Rayce didn't regret remaining by her side, he viewed their future life together as a great adventure, so why shouldn't she?

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped. "I don't know why I'm so emotional..."

"Hormones," Amina piped up. "My eldest sister, Aliya, cried at everything for the first two months of her pregnancy! It will pass, dear."

There was a strong knock on the door and Rayce moved to answer it while the queen collected herself. He turned the knob and stuck his head into the hallway. It was Skogerson who met him on the other side. After a quick, hushed conversation Rayce returned to the women.

"Dearest, Amina, I am needed to see to a few security issues before the ball tonight. Will you be alright?"

"Oh, please little brother! I will return your queen to you without a scratch in plenty of time for the ball!" His sister assured him with a wide smile that the queen mirrored.

"I'm fine, love. Go where you are needed," Elsa told him gently. He bent to place a chaste kiss on her lips before placing a small kiss on his sister's cheek.

"Be nice." He chastised his sister jokingly with a pointed finger before heading out the door leaving his two favorite women to get further acquainted.

* * *

"Just when I thought you couldn't look 'beautifuller'!" Anna exclaimed as her sister came from behind the changing screen.

"Thank you, Anna," the queen blushed at her sister's praise.

The pair were in Elsa's chambers preparing to head down to the ballroom to wait to be introduced. Anna wore a stunning deep purple gown with a black bodice trimmed in gold. The skirt flared out at the bottom and faded from the deep purple into a bright forest green which matched her slippers. Instead of her customary braids, her hair was piled up in an intricate bun yet her customary fringe remained. She was a sight to behold, yet Elsa was resplendent.

The queen had created her own dress, the first in several weeks as she had suffered devastating injuries and the temporary loss of her powers. She had to deviate from her usual dress design, as it would make her condition obvious so the queen got creative. It seemed as of late, many women in the courts were favoring large ball gowns with intricate fitted bodices. So Elsa dreamed up the most magnificent gown she could with a voluminous tulle skirt of varying blues. The high-necked bodice was both sleeveless and backless, the entirety of it covered with glittering ice jewels. The full skirt and glittering bodice were well suited to hide her growing midsection.

To complete her overall look, Gerda had braided the front of the queen's hair into three intricate plaits which she then joined at the back of the young woman's head while the rest of her locks cascaded down her back in soft, golden curls. Elsa finished the look with an intricate snowflake broach to secure the braids and a small glittering crown. Anna wasn't sure if it was the ice jewels or the pregnancy but her sister seemed to glow in the light, the picture of regality and glamour.

"Shall we?" Elsa extended her hand to her sister and Anna took it as the two headed out the door, towards the ballroom.

Rayce was hot, and uncomfortable. He had never been one for formal wear, preferring a good shirt, trousers and his trusty boots. However, all thoughts of discomfort were gone when Kai began announcing the royals. First, Anna and Kristoff entered, the mountain man looking as uncomfortable as Rayce felt. The princess looked beautiful, managing to complete the walk to her throne without stumbling as she often did. The captain still felt the tension between them and he knew eventually he would have to address it, as Anna was prone to fits of extreme stubbornness.

"Now presenting, Her royal majesty, Queen Elsa Idunn Fehr of Arendelle!" Kai bellowed out and Rayce was transfixed as she entered the room.

Elsa moved steadily toward the dais, head held high as every eye in the room fell upon her. The ballroom was filled with hushed whispers and envious glares that the queen chose to ignore as her eyes quickly found their intended target. She locked eyes with Rayce as she ascended her throne, never breaking contact. In truth she was as mesmerized by the captain as he was by her. He had never looked so fetching and Elsa wished more than anything to rush to him and express her appreciation for her beloved's new look.

He wore a wool jacket of the deepest blue with gleaming gold trim and buttons. The seamstress had complained for a solid week about barely being able to find enough wool to cover the captain's massive torso. Beneath the jacket he wore a stiff white dress shirt, the collar slightly open. His black trousers had one gold stripe running down each leg and his new boots gleamed in the light of the ballroom. Like Elsa, his hair had been braided at the front and pulled back to secure his long wavy locks as they flowed freely down his back. His beard was impeccably trimmed and his eyes lit up with happiness at the sight of his beloved.

Stepping forward, he offered Elsa his hand as she ascended the last few steps to her throne. She turned and faced the assembly, signaling for all to rise as every head and knee had bowed during her entrance. She waited patiently for the crowd to settle before addressing the assembly.

"It is my distinct honor to welcome each of you into my kingdom, into my home. I have arranged this summit in hopes that our kingdoms can find a common ground that will support peace and unity among our nations for generations to come. Many of you are aware of the unpleasant events that took place here between Arendelle and our former partners in the Southern Isles. It is my understanding that many of you still hold trade agreements with them and I will not attempt to sway you. Each nation must make their own choice and it will be respected here. On the matter of making one's own choice..."

Elsa turned slightly to cast a meaningful look in Rayce's direction. He ascended the dais as practiced and took his place behind her, close enough to be possessive yet still formal. Hushed murmurs once again swept through the crowd and Elsa allowed them to settle before continuing.

"There has been much speculation as to whether or not I will share my crown or continue as a solitary monarch. I have received many betrothal letters from several nations amongst us and I am afraid they have been for naught. While I remain flattered by the offers, I have chosen a suitor and will not be swayed from _my_ decision."

Extending a slender hand, Elsa waited patiently for Rayce to step forward and take it in his. A gasp fell across the room yet Elsa would not be deterred.

"I formally announce to all present that I have _wed_. My husband, Azim Askari Rayce will no longer lead my royal guard but rather stand at my side as my King Consort."

On cue, Kai approached the dais carrying a large velvet pillow with a gleaming crown on top. Elsa gracefully took the crown before turning to face her husband. Rayce dropped to one knee, head bowed as Elsa placed the crown upon his head before beckoning him to rise. When he did, the two interlocked arms and turned to face the assembly once more.

"May I present, Queen Elsa Idunn Fehr-Rayce and King Consort Azim Askari Rayce, ruling _monarchs_ of Arendelle!"

Much to the queen's relief, the room erupted in applause! The ballroom was filled with cheers and well-wishes as the pair stood formally before their peers united. Elsa thought her face would split from how hard she was smiling and when she glanced to her left she found Rayce wore a similar look of happiness mixed with relief.

"I now declare the summit has begun!" Elsa announced before pulling her husband in for a much-needed, yet slightly inappropriate kiss. The queen was far too happy to care about decorum. Things were _finally_ turning around.


	19. Chapter 19: All hail the King and Queen

The summit ball was in full swing. There was music and dancing, laughter and delicious foods from every end of the earth. Yet, the most interesting item in the ballroom seemed to be the Queen and her new King Consort. Elsa and Rayce had barely been able to move more than a few feet before someone was congratulating them, pulling them into yet another thinly veiled inquiry into how Rayce went from Captain of the guard, to ruling monarch. Unbeknownst to the crowd, the two had discussed the matter in detail and Rayce had no interest in ruling. His being named King Consort was simply a formality and he would happily stand aside while his beloved did what she did best, what she was born to do... rule Arendelle.

He watched with pride as his wife smoothly dealt with the nosy dignitaries. More than a few of them had inquired about Arendelle's marriage laws. Rayce assumed the nations most interested would be those whose proposals went unanswered. Elsa handled them all effortlessly. She had meant what she said in the study. Rayce was her king and she had no interest in how anyone beyond the two of them felt about it. Across the room, the former captain caught a glimpse of the Princess and Baron engaged in what seemed to be a heated debate. He wondered, what the two could be quarreling about?

* * *

"Krissy, I need to talk to you... _alone_."

Anna was pulling her husband steadily towards the balcony off the ballroom. His words had been bouncing around in her head all day and she knew now that she owed both he AND Rayce a very big apology.

"I'm not sure this is the best time, Anna..."

"Yes, it is! This is important and everyone is fawning over Elsa and Rayce so they won't even notice we're gone."

With a sigh, Kristoff allowed himself to be dragged onto the balcony. He leaned against the railing as Anna slammed the doors behind them before whirling to face him. He could tell by her expression that his wife was soon to begin rambling so he started her off.

"Well..."

"I'm sorry! You were right. I **AM** a jerk! At least I _was_. And I shouldn't be treating Rayce badly because Elsa didn't freeze _you_ when we started dating!"

In reality, the queen _had_ been slow to accept Kristoff. He couldn't really blame her since Anna's last boyfriend had tried to kill them both and take the throne. However, once Kristoff showed the over-protective elder sibling that his intentions were true, Elsa was quick to embrace the ice harvester, her sister's happiness her only concern.

"If you know all this, why were you so mad at him?"

"I don't think I was mad at _him_ ," Anna began hesitantly. "I think I was mad at ... _my sister_."

"I don't follow..."

"I think I was mad at Elsa because I almost lost her, **_AGAIN!_** Because she was too stubborn to let someone else go after Rayce. I just got her back and then just like _that_ , she gives up the throne and leaves me?"

"So you were mad at Rayce because you didn't want to admit you were mad at your sister?"

"I guess..." Anna sniffled as Kristoff drew her into him. "I know those _horrible_ men hurt her but if she hadn't gone..."

"Things _might_ have been different. But could you have stayed in the castle if I was in trouble?"

" No. . . I don't know . . . I just love her so much and we missed so much time!"

"I know you did. Don't you think she regrets missing all those years with you? Regrets almost losing everything?"

"Yeah." She agreed tearfully. "And then Rayce had to make such a _terrible_ decision and I had all these feelings I didn't know what to do with and then I couldn't stop being mad and I didn't know why!"

"You should tell them."

"Tell who?"

"Elsa and Rayce. You should tell them how you feel."

Anna pulled back to stare at her husband in disbelief. "I can't! I can't tell Elsa that. She would be devastated! I don't want her to shut me out again!"

"Isn't that what you're doing right now? You've been giving Rayce the 'cold shoulder' so to speak for weeks and neither one of them knows why. They deserve to know Anna."

"Since when did you get so smart?" Anna teased her husband lightly, leaning back into him.

"I was raised by 'love experts' remember?" He replied with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah! My mistake... Hey Krissy?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry. I guess I just got carried away..."

"I know but I love you anyway, feisty pants!"

Anna pulled away and lightly punched her husband. "You know I _hate_ that name!" He grabbed her and pulled her back to him.

"Yeah, I know!"

* * *

After nearly two hours of mingling, Elsa and Rayce had retreated back to the dais as the queen was becoming quite overwhelmed with the proximity of so many foreign bodies. At least from the elevated platform Skogerson, the captain of the guard now that Rayce had been crowned, and his men could meter who approached the queen and when. It didn't take long for conversation among the dignitaries to turn from the queen's unconventional marriage to her much-rumored powers. Few had seen them in person and Elsa had kept her use minimal since her guests had arrived.

After far too many requests to count, the young queen began granting small tokens made from her ice. What was only meant to be a few quickly turned into dozens and the queen found that she was growing more tired by the trinket. She felt the room grow hot and she instinctively reached out to grab her husband's arm. Rayce was immediately on high alert.

"Dearest? Are you alright?"

"I... I think so... I just feel a little warm and dizzy..."

Rayce shot a meaningful look at Skogerson who nodded and immediately turned away any more token seekers before he and his men moved around the dais, forming a human shield allowing the former captain to tend to his wife away from prying eyes. Elsa sat heavily on her throne with Rayce's help, shaking her head in an effort to clear her vision. Rayce knelt before her on one knee, brow knitted in concern.

"I believe you have overdone it ... _again_ , love. Is this going to be a constant occurrence for the duration of our marriage?" The young husband joked, trying to deflect attention from the fact that he was _very_ worried about his pregnant wife.

"Probably..." she agreed with a thin smile before bringing a hand up to rub her forehead, a headache steadily growing there. "I don't understand why I'm so tired. I've made hundreds of those before without breaking a sweat!"

"That may be, but your body has been through much stress and injury as of late. Not to mention," he added quietly, alluding to the queen's hidden condition. "Perhaps we should retire for the night?"

"Retire? We haven't even danced!"

"We have our whole lives for that."

"But this is your _first_ ball, and I wanted it to be _special_!"

"And it _was_. You stood before the world and declared your love for me! That is more than I could have ever dreamed. Now let me get you to bed. To be well you must rest and then we can have as many dances as your heart desires."

Elsa couldn't hide her disappointment at forcing Rayce to leave the first ball he had been able to actually enjoy, a far cry from the numerous events as captain that he had been charged with securing but was rarely invited to attend.

"But..."

"No. You must rest. Your _husband_ commands it!"

"Don't you mean 'King'"?

"No. I believe 'husband' is a _far_ more important responsibility to bear."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like the wonderful, supportive husband. You know there is no argument against that." Elsa told Rayce with a mock pout which he answered with a sly grin.

"Does that mean you concede?"

"Fine." the queen agreed begrudgingly. "But you must allow me to do this _my_ way. So no sweeping me off my feet. You cannot send for Katerine until we are in our chambers. No one must know I am unwell. A time such as this is no time for me to appear weak. Deal?"

Rayce set his lips in a hard line. He really didn't care what these people thought; he simply wanted his wife to rest, to protect her health and pregnancy. It dawned on the former captain that while his wife had changed in many ways since her coronation, she was still the stubborn royal she had been raised to be. In such circles, any weakness could be exploited, any right to rule challenged. When they had met with the council yesterday to inform them of Elsa's plans to announce the marriage and crown Rayce, the idea had been met with a less than warm reception. While most in the ballroom had cheered them on, twenty-four hours prior Elsa had nearly stepped down!

A third of the council had outright forbid the queen to announce the marriage. Still more had suggested that a marriage performed by a magical being was no marriage at all. It was only when Elsa revealed that she was with child did they begin to reconsider. An unmarried, _sullied_ queen was apparently far worse than a young queen with ice powers married to a commoner. With deep misgivings, the council had begun working on the revisions to the royal marriage laws. Rayce would have loved to take Elsa, pack their things and leave Arendelle behind right then. But that was an impossibility, something he had known from the moment he fell for the queen. Elsa's place was here; leading the land her forefathers built and his place was by her side. With a deep sigh he nodded his agreement.

"Very well. We shall do it your way... _this_ time." His tone held a warning that the queen did not miss. If she were to insist on pushing herself too hard, Rayce would do whatever necessary to ensure she cared for herself properly, no matter how un-royal or embarrassing! "Captain?"

Skogerson approached, still unsure how he felt about taking his former leader's title. It felt good to be trusted with such a high honor yet it was bittersweet as it meant Rayce would no longer stand by his side on the front lines of battle.

"Majesty?"

Rayce blinked twice at the title before finding his voice. That would definitely take some getting used to. He recovered quickly and beckoned his friend closer.

"Please have Kai inform our guests that Her Majesty and I must leave the ball. We have some important matters to see to before we begin treaty signings tomorrow."

"Of course, sir."

Elsa had composed herself as best she could and once the royal guards stood aside, no one in the room would have guessed anything was amiss with the young queen besides needing a private audience with her husband.

"Distinguished guests!" Kai's large voice boomed out, drawing the attention of all in the room. "Their Majesties, Queen Elsa and King Consort Azim regret that they must retire for the evening to attend to important matters regarding tomorrow's historic treaty signings. They bid you all goodnight and hope you enjoy the ball!"

The room burst into applause as Elsa and Rayce descended the dais gracefully, slowly making their way towards the main ballroom doors. There was one person in the room who was not convinced by the queen's practiced façade. Anna watched her sister closely, noting the stiff posture her sister was using as well as the tense clench of her jaw. Anna also knew that Elsa _never_ left her study unless every possible document had been perused, signed and filed away. Elsa was unwell and she didn't want anyone to know.

"She's sick." Anna muttered to her husband.

"What? She seems fine to me."

"I _know_ my sister." Anna retorted in a hushed whisper before tugging him in her sister's direction. "C'mon!"

As the pair weaved through the crowd towards the exiting King and Queen, everyone in the room was startled as the stain glass ceiling above them shattered! All ducked for cover, not noticing the masked men descending on ropes from above until it was far too late. With an indignant look flashing in her eyes, Elsa moved to intercept the assailants much to her husband's horror!

"How dare they! This is a summit for peace!"

"Elsa, no! We must get to safety!"

"This is _our k_ ingdom, Rayce! We have to protect it!"

"Majesty, please! Allow my men to handle this!" Skogerson was pleading with the queen, ever vigilant to threats approaching his monarch as the ballroom was thrown into chaos.

Rayce and Skogerson began dragging Elsa towards the door. The trio had nearly escaped when the masked men began tossing small parcels into the crowd. As they struck the ground, the parcels exploded sending a dense dust into the air that quickly had all in the room gagging.

One landed near Elsa and Rayce as Skogerson moved to shield them, his jacket pulled over his nose. Rayce followed suit but Elsa had no such protection and she immediately began to cough, moments from completely collapsing. A figure stumbled towards them through the crowd.

"Amina!" Rayce managed to call out in a ragged voice. His sister tumbled into them a scarf in hand.

"Here," she wheezed, shoving the fabric towards them. "Wrap this around her face!"

Rayce did as he was told and the queen found instant relief though she had still begun to succumb to the effects of the dust. Leaning heavily against Rayce, the pair tried desperately to pull Amina along with them but she shook them off.

"No! Get out of here! Whatever," she paused coughing harshly as the dust settled deeper in her lungs. "Whatever is happening here, you two must remain free!"

The duo was poised to refuse when a shout from across the room drew their attention. "The queen! Get her! We must take her alive!"

Several masked men were pushing their way through the crowd, stepping over unconscious dignitaries as they went. Among those rendered helpless, lay Anna and Kristoff.

"Anna, no!"

Elsa lunged towards her sister but Rayce had already wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her off her feet and quickly closing the distance between them and freedom. He cast one more look at his own sibling and found Amina, too, had been rendered unconscious by the attack. Just as his hand closed around the door handle, there was a growl from the left as one of the assailants charged them sword held high.

"No!"

He managed to push Elsa through the door, into the hall, before he prepared to face his fate. Just as the other man brought his sword down, Skogerson lunged between his mentor and the assailant. Steel met steel as the two parried while Rayce took the opportunity to stumble into the hall after his wife. He found Elsa where he had left her, kneeling and gasping in the hallway, close to unconsciousness.

"Elsa! We must," he coughed as his throat was growing dry, his vision blurry, "we must go."

The queen tried and failed to rise to her feet and when he heard the door opening behind them the king knew they had no more time. He tossed his wife over his shoulder, moving as quickly and quietly as he could towards the study, one of the few rooms that contained an entrance to the secret passages. He barreled through the door, dropping Elsa in a nearby chair as he pushed a bookcase over to block the door. Crossing to the other bookcase he twisted the sconce on the wall beside it counter-clockwise three times before the passage popped open.

"Rayce?"

Elsa had begun to stir a confused look on her face. The former captain pulled his wife to her feet, half carrying, half dragging her to the passage. Setting her against the wall just inside the passage, he ran back into the room stumbling slightly as his vision was beginning to dim. He threw the balcony doors open just as someone began battering the study door from the other side!

"They're in here! There's something blocking the door!"

Rayce managed to slip into the passage and secure it just as several men burst through the main door! He grabbed Elsa, pulling her to him in case she began to stir again. He could hear the men prowling around the room, all too aware that any sound could give them away.

"They're not here!"

"There's no other way out!"

"Look! The balcony door is open. They must be in the gardens!"

The former captain breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the sound of boots leaving the study and stomping down the balcony stairs. He waited a few moments before attempting to leave the passage. Elsa's cool, even breath danced across his skin, her head resting limply on his chest. He could tell by the manner in which she slumped into him that she had completely succumbed to whatever had been in those parcels.

Rayce wanted desperately to get his wife somewhere safer; to move through the passage into another room but his limbs simply refused to obey. His eyes began slipping closed and he found he could do nothing more than draw his arms tighter around his wife as his consciousness slipped away questions swirling in his head. Who were those men? What did they want with Elsa? What was in those parcels? If he fell asleep now, would he or Elsa ever wake up? He turned his head to place an uncoordinated kiss against his wife's temple.

"I'm sorry," he slurred in a whisper. "I'm sorry... I couldn't protect our family..." His head dropped heavily onto his chest, his even breaths mingling with his wife's in the stale passageway. The young king had no way of knowing if he had doomed himself and his wife to a slow death in an undiscovered tomb.

All hail the King and Queen...


	20. Chapter 20:Blessings and Maledictions

Anna groaned pitifully as she fought her way back to consciousness, the unnatural sleep pulling at her steadily. Her head was heavy and her throat painfully dry as if she'd swallowed several cups of sand. When her eyes finally cooperated and allowed themselves to be pried open, she noted with surprise that she was lying on her side with her hands bound behind her back.

"What happened?" She rasped as Kristoff's face came into view.

"You're awake! I was so worried!"

He used his shoulder to help push her to her knees as he was bound as well. Anna took in her surroundings; still groggy from whatever had been used to render them helpless, and noted that the entire ballroom was in a similar predicament. Masked men stood menacingly throughout the area, some with swords drawn others with muskets in hand, daring their captives to test their resolve. One man was of particular note as he sat casually draped across _Elsa's throne_ , his disrespect evident in his posture.

"What do they want?" she whispered to her husband.

Just then three more men burst into the ballroom, heading straight for the dais to report to their apparent leader. The man in question sat up straight when the others approached. Leaning forward in anticipation, he addressed the group.

"Well?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, sir. There is no sign of the queen or her husband."

"They can't have vanished into thin air!" The man roared.

He stood suddenly as if searching the ballroom and when his gaze landed upon Anna he stormed right towards her! Kristoff moved to protect his wife but the man stopped just short of them.

"Where is your sister? Do not toy with me Princess."

"I don't know and I hope you never find her!"

"Anna!" Kristoff was horrified that these men might wish to harm his wife for her outburst. However, the masked man simply threw his head back and laughed!

"You do have a fiery spirit! I respect that. But make no mistake _little_ princess, if your _monster_ of a sister does not show her face soon, I will _not_ hesitate to kill you."

"Elsa's not a monster and I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh, I have seen Her Majesty's monstrous nature up close and personal..." The man ripped his mask off to reveal a very familiar face.

"Admiral Henrik!"

"No," the redhead snarled. "I am no longer an admiral, thanks to your sister! The only way for me to regain my father's throne is to bring my people the head of the 'snow queen'."

"I won't let you hurt my sister! She's not a monster, she doesn't deserve to die!"

"Not a monster? Her actions thus far prove otherwise. Only a monster would _curse_ her kingdom to an unnatural winter. Only a monster would allow my father and brother to _drown_ beneath a freezing lake. Only a monster would attack an _unarmed_ man."

"It wasn't her fault that she froze Arendelle! It was an accident!"

"And what of the rest? Your sister's 'accidents' seem to have a tendency to maim and kill."

"Elsa didn't... she wouldn't..."

"She would and she did!" Another man piped up before ripping his mask off as well.

"Williamsen, you son of a bitch!" Kristoff spat, struggling against his bonds. The other man ignored him, focusing solely on Anna. He pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal an angry puckered scar on his shoulder.

"Your sister did this while I was imprisoned in your dungeon. She drove a spike of pure ice right through my shoulder!"

Anna could hear those in the ballroom begin to murmur and she knew the public opinion of her sister was quickly turning sour. She caught Amina's eye and the older woman looked like she might speak up but Anna quickly shook her head. The last thing they wanted to do was make Henrik aware of another 'bargaining chip' in the room. Instead, Anna simply glared at Henrik and Williamsen but said nothing else.

"Cat got your tongue Princess? It's of no matter. If your sister does not wish more blood to come upon her hands she need only present herself for judgment. Tick, tock..." Williamsen sing-songed to Anna. Henrik stalked back up to Elsa's throne and plopped down clearly intent on waiting out the missing queen.

 _Please run Elsa! For once, save yourself!_ Anna pleaded silently as she watched her sister's dreams of peace unravel by the passing minute.

* * *

There was glass shattering all around her, raining down in lethal fractals. Elsa tried to escape it, to evade the deadly shower but it was to no avail. Just as a large shard descended towards her with shocking speed, her eyes shot open. Elsa sat upright so quickly she cracked the top of her head against her husband's jaw, effectively waking him as well!

"Ow! Dammit! Elsa?" the former captain squinted at his wife in the minimal lighting rubbing his jaw. He realized rather quickly that the queen was moments from a full-blown panic attack. "Dearest? Are you alright?"

Elsa sat with her back still against his chest, breathing erratically, one hand pressed to her heart, eyes wide in fear, the temperature dropping rapidly. Rayce pulled her back into him, whispering comforting words in her ear.

"Dearest, you're safe. You have nothing to fear here. You're safe. I'm here." He repeated the refrain over several times before he felt her begin to relax in his embrace.

"Rayce?" Elsa shuddered against him, the adrenaline of her nightmare wearing off. "What happened?"

"The ball was attacked by at least a dozen masked men. They used some kind of sleeping gas... you and I were the only ones to escape..."

"Anna? Amina?"

"I'm afraid _both_ our sisters are captives. It seems you and I are the cavalry . . ." he mused grimly before tilting his head in an attempt to meet his wife's eyes. "Are you sure you're well enough for this?"

"It does not seem we have much choice." She responded in an equally grim tone.

"Then we need to figure out our next move." Rayce rose to his feet and easily pulled his wife up with him. He could barely make out her figure in the dark passage. "Perhaps you could provide a little light, love?"

Elsa nodded, or at least he thought she did, before she began circling her hands around one another until a small, bright blue ball emerged. She tossed it lightly towards the ceiling and it hung there illuminating the cramped area. Now able to clearly see his wife, Rayce grimaced at her appearance. Her stunning gown was torn and sullied; her hair had fallen down and hung in limp strings round her face. Amina's scarf was still half tied around her face and her skin was coated with a mixture of the assailant's powder and dirt.

Rayce reached out, gently unwinding the scarf before he used it to lovingly wipe some of the dirt and dust from his wife's face, committing to memory as much of her as he could. He tilted her head back as he continued cleaning her, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears. She watched him intently noting his serious, sorrow-filled expression. Placing a hand over his she stilled his movements.

"I can't lose you..." he whispered hoarsely.

"You _won't_. But we can't hide in these tunnels forever. Too many innocent lives are at risk _including_ Anna and Amina. We _have_ to go back."

"Very well... but we must first figure out what these men want..." Rayce mused, yet his wife already knew the answer.

"Me." The queen responded in a flat voice, pulling away from him.

"I beg your pardon..."

"They want me, Rayce! It's _always_ me. This was supposed to be a summit for peace but there can be no such thing as long as I exist."

"Elsa..." he moved towards his wife but she shrugged him off.

"You know I'm right. I'm a lightning rod for mistrust, dissent, hate... all because of these _powers_!" She glared at her hands, offended by what they could do. "When I was a child, I thought my powers were a _gift_ ; after Anna's accident, a _curse_. But now I understand, see them for what they truly are: A blessing AND a malediction. They are equal parts gift and curse and no matter how hard I work, no matter how hard I try... I can never shift the balance in my favor."

"Stop, that! I will not allow you to play the martyr here. You deserve better than that and so do I!"

"Do you think I wanted this; any of it?! It's all your fault!" she yelled heedless of the danger, tears coursing down her face.

"What is my fault?"

"You gave me _hope!_ You made me believe that I could have it all... _love_ , a family, and _acceptance_. But I can't! I was such a fool to think I could outrun my destiny. I was born to _rule_ this land and if necessary... _die_ for it."

Rayce was heartbroken listening to his wife's declaration. She sounded so small, so defeated and so ... _right_. She was right and that hurt him more than any lie that she could have ever told. He couldn't protect her from this, was a fool himself to have tried, yet he was desperate to save Elsa from a terrible fate that he knew would be waiting for her if they returned to that ballroom. She stood before him, slumped against the dank wall of the cavern weeping quietly. Rayce hastened to her, gathering her into his arms, trying desperately to soothe her with all the love he had in his heart.

"You will not face this alone! I will never let you feel alone again. We are one flesh, no matter what anyone else says and I will face whatever judgment these people bring, by your side. I love you... in this life and the next. I will _never_ stop fighting for _you_ , for _our_ family."

For several minutes the young monarchs simply embraced, drawing comfort from one another, steeling themselves to face the biggest challenge imaginable; both knowing full well that either one or both of them might not survive the night. With a weary sigh, Elsa pushed gently away from her husband, staring up at him with a determined look.

"I love you too, with all I am. Now," she gripped his hand fiercely. "Let us face down our demons."

* * *

"This is taking too long! When do we start killing people?" Williamsen growled as he paced back and forth before the dais in the ballroom. Henrik observed him with a bored expression.

"Patience, my friend. You'll have your revenge soon enough."

"How do you even know she'll come back?"

"You must be an only child," Henrik chided. "We have her beloved sister. The queen will _never_ leave without her, no matter how many sweet nothings the former captain whispers in her ear."

"Perhaps we should take the princess out into the town square and begin removing pieces? Perhaps that will hasten Her Majesty's return?"

Williamsen stalked menacingly towards Anna who cowered behind Kristoff as she listened to the men discuss her possible death and dismemberment. He was less than a foot away when a foreboding wall of ice shot up between Anna and her would be assailant!

"You will not _touch_ my sister!"

All eyes in the room turned towards the doorway where the young queen stood proudly in the main doors, one hand still outstretched, a dangerous gleam in her eye. Rayce stood behind her, sword drawn, ready to fight every man in the room if he had to.

"Release these people, Henrik! Your quarrel is with me."

"And the game is on..." the son of the Southern Isles descended the dais menacingly, moving towards the King and Queen. He was _really_ going to enjoy this...

What Henrik didn't know, couldn't have known, was Elsa and Rayce were not as alone as they seemed. Before returning to the ballroom, the two had discovered the majority of their servants had been locked in the wine cellar. There hadn't been much of a struggle, only Kai being brave enough to demand his assailants tell him what they'd done with his Queen and Princess. Instead of an explanation, the old man had received an impressive shiner from the butt of a musket. When Elsa had expressed her regret over his injury, he had assured her that he would do it all again if it ensured his monarch's safety.

Kai quickly organized the servants into a makeshift cavalry, adding twenty-five more bodies to the resources at Elsa and Rayce's disposal. He sent the stable boys to ride to the docks and alert the visiting vessels that an attack was underway, their royals threatened. Then he sent several handmaidens with Katerine to begin readying the infirmary for any casualties. Lastly, he and Gerda volunteered to free the rest of Arendelle's guard from the castle dungeons.

Back in the ballroom, Rayce gripped his wife's free hand as a reminder. They needn't fight their way out of this. Help was on the way, they need only stall a little longer. Glancing around he counted nearly twenty men, swords and muskets at the ready, all focused on he and Elsa. While an exceptional swordsman, Rayce knew for a fact were these men to begin firing he would be hard pressed to protect them.

"Stand down, Majesty. Do you really want _more_ blood on your hands?" Henrik taunted the queen but she would not be shaken.

"There is no blood on them now."

"Really? What of my father and TWO of my brothers?"

" _Greger_ killed your father. You know that. As you also know, Hans was banished from Arendelle, sentenced to _death_ if he ever returned. I believe justice was served in both cases."

"You would, wouldn't you? Especially when the one meting out said justice is your lover!"

The temperature in the room plummeted as Rayce gripped Elsa's hand ever tighter, willing her to remain calm. When she responded, her voice held a dangerous even tone.

" My _king_ upheld my judgment. I will not take the blame for the poor choices of your brethren. What makes you think you have any authority here? Over me or any of these people?"

"An excellent question, Majesty. Oh, Baron? If you please?"

Elsa's heart dropped to the floor as Baron Heimlich stood from the crowd, no longer a hostage but now revealed to be a co-conspirator.

"Heimlich, how could you?! Your family has served Arendelle for generations!" The man in question stiffened at the queen's words.

"Yes, we have _served_." he agreed, disdain dripping from every word. "But it has become high time that we _lead_. My father knew from the moment your curse was revealed that you would eventually bring Arendelle to its knees but _your father_... He wouldn't listen to reason! Insisted you would rule..."

"And has my reign been so insufferable that I now deserve treason?!" The queen's eyes flashed in anger.

"It is not what you have _done_ , it is what you will do."

"What are you going on about?" Rayce demanded, moving to stand in front of his wife in case this dialogue were merely a ploy to distract Elsa from protecting herself.

"How long until _another_ 'Great Freeze'? How long until _another_ enemy looking to make a name for themselves storms Arendelle's shores? As long as you remain, there will _always_ be another threat. Once I turn you over to the Southern Isles, you'll live out the remainder of your days in captivity where you will no longer pose a danger."

Elsa stood stunned by the man's words. He had just vocalized her worst nightmare. She had always suspected that the council didn't trust her; that they worried she would slip up again and cause a winter that she would be unable to undo. But to know that the men her _father_ trusted, the men she should have been able to trust as well, were secretly plotting against her? It could very well have been the young queen's undoing had her husband not stepped in.

"That is ridiculous! Elsa can no more control the actions of others than one can stem the rising tide!"

Rayce was outraged that these men would place all the blame for Arendelle's troubles at his wife's feet. If anything, they had sought to capitalize on Elsa's fame, used it to find new trading partners. But now that the darker side of notoriety was rearing it's ugly head, the council was ready to lock Elsa away and slip back into obscurity. The new king would have none of that.

"You will not lay the blame on my wife and walk away. You and all of Arendelle have reaped the benefits of her _gifts_. And now you would lead her to the gallows because things are no longer trending in your favor?"

"It is for the _good_ of Arendelle and were Her Majesty a _true_ ruler she would recognize that her freedom places an entire kingdom in jeopardy!" Baron Heimlich continued to level accusations at the young queen.

"Enough of this!" Henrik had tired of the dialogue, anxious to get on with his plans. "Come willingly, Queen Elsa, or I will have these men fire into the crowd at will."

A startled gasp rose from all those in the ballroom, people desperately moving as far away from the armed men as their limited mobility would allow. Even Baron Heimlich seemed taken aback by his new business partner's willingness to employ violence. Elsa, however, knew what kind of men she was dealing with and challenged his threat.

"You would kill innocents just to force my hand?"

"A necessary evil. What say you, Majesty?"

All eyes turned to Elsa, fearing how she might respond. Would she really trade her life for that of strangers? The queen surprised all in the room, even her family when she responded.

Turning towards Henrik, chin held high, the young queen accepted her fate. "Very well. I surrender to your custody." She released Rayce's hand and stepped further into the ballroom, hands held high as a show of submission.

"Elsa, no!"

Rayce tried to follow her but was immediately restrained as the masked men surged forward, swarming the king and queen with startling speed. The men forced Rayce to his knees, the young husband forced to watch his wife bound in preparation for a journey that would end the life she had come to know. She stared back at him with glassy, sorrow-filled eyes as the men placed large iron shackles over her hands, the same shackles Hans had used on her when her brought her back to Arendelle's dungeons all those years ago.

For just a moment, her queenly façade slipped as she addressed her family. The thought that she would carry her child, deliver it and raise them in captivity away from Anna and Rayce was far too much for the young woman to bear. She choked back bitter, angry tears as she finally spoke again, locking eyes first with Rayce and then her sister.

"I'm sorry... Rayce, Anna... I love you both so much but he's... _right_. I _must_ do this... for the good of Arendelle."

"No!"

With a defiant roar, Rayce broke free from his captors and hastened towards his wife. He cupped her face in his warm, calloused hands and pressed his forehead to hers. Everyone else in the room melted away as he was overcome with the urge to kiss his wife once more, to feel her cool lips against his. Elsa met her husband with equal vigor, trying to memorize the taste and feel of him, as this could truly be the last time.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips. " _I love you_ and I will find you, no matter where they take you, no matter how long it takes!"

Rayce was wrenched away from his wife before she could respond, a strong arm snaked around his neck as others forced him to his knees but his eyes never left his wife.

"I'll find you! I swear!" he kept yelling even as the pair was forced farther apart. Henrik grabbed Elsa roughly by the arm, leading her from the ballroom.

"Do not fear, Majesty," Henrik taunted the young woman. "Your _sister_ will be making the journey with us; to ensure you remain on your _best_ behavior."

"No! I've done what you asked. There is no need to take Anna!"

"I disagree. If the princess tags along, you will be certain to follow orders."

"Leave her alone!" Kristoff stood defiantly in front of his wife, though it was obvious he was outnumbered. One of the masked men rammed the butt of his musket into Kristoff's gut and Williamsen pulled Anna to her feet as her husband struggled to breathe!

"Krissy!" Anna turned to beat her tied hands against the man's chest. "You monster! You really hurt him!"

Williamsen ignored her and continued pushing her towards the ballroom doors to join her sister in captivity. Kristoff, Rayce and all in the ballroom could only watch as the sibling royals were forced from sight, presumably to a life of captivity in a foreign land. Henrik pulled one of his men aside and handed him a stack of papers.

"Get everyone here to sign these trade agreements. Any who don't... well you know what to do."

"And what of the _husbands_ , sir?" the solider asked.

"Kill them, _slowly_."

* * *

The terrified sisters could not help but stumble as they were shoved down the docks at a panicked pace. Before reaching the docked vessels, Henrik grabbed Elsa's arm and spun her to face him.

"Drink this!" he commanded shoving a small vial against her lips as her hands were still encased in the gauntlets.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"It's something to ensure that you will be the last _abomination_ to come from the royal line of Arendelle."

It took Elsa a moment to understand what he meant but when the realization struck, it left her breathless. "My baby? This will _kill_ my baby?!"

"Yes! Now drink or," he signaled to Williamsen who immediately placed his blade against Anna's throat, "Your sister will die instead."

"Elsa, no, you can't! Don't do it!" Anna was pleading with her to save her child but the thought of losing her sister instead made the queen equally sick.

"Anna, what do I do? I can't lose you..."

"They're bluffing! Save your baby!"

"I'm so sorry, Anna..."

Elsa turned and smashed her head into Henrik's nose! She underestimated how much it would hurt and nearly blacked out, falling to the dock stunned. The vial in question rolled in front of her and she smashed it with her ironclad hands!

"Dammit!" Henrik howled as he slammed his hand against his nose, trying to stem the bleeding! "You couldn't make it easy could you? Kill the princess!"

Elsa heard the entire dialogue through a barely conscious haze but three words stood out: "kill the princess". She could feel the power building up inside her, born from a place of rage and despair. Elsa pushed herself to her knees, eyes glowing a deadly white.

"ANNA!" was the only word she uttered before her power exploded outward, swirling around the small group on the dock before settling into a very familiar, foreboding figure.

Marshmallow stood in between the sisters and their captors, his weight causing the wood structure to bow beneath him. Anna swore he was at least ten feet taller than before and his spiked façade even more menacing. He stared down at the group with glowing eyes, quickly deciding whom to attack. With a mighty roar, he swung one arm to send three of Henrik's men flying into the fjord. The rest began firing on the behemoth and that was when he got truly mad.

The snow golem began swiping fiercely at the men with his claws. Anna turned her head as the sound of tearing skin met her ears. She managed to slip away from Williamsen in the melee but noticed something truly disturbing... Where was Elsa? Only the cracked, half-frozen remains of the iron shackles served as proof that her sister had been there. With a sick feeling she noticed Henrik was missing as well. Anna spun on the dock, searching for her sister, her terror growing steadily by the moment.

In the distance she spotted a small warehouse where some of Arendelle's fishermen stored their tools. He must have taken her sister there. Ducking as a mercenary was thrown over her head by Marshmallow, Anna picked up a discarded sword and headed towards the building. As she stumbled along she used the blade to cut her bindings, feeling she would need her hands free to face what laid ahead.

* * *

"It's...it's over Henrik..." Elsa gasped as the man dragged her further into the old warehouse. She was still stunned from the blow to the head and the violent outburst of her powers. The toes of her slippers scraped along the cobblestone with every uncoordinated step Henrik forced her to take.

"It will be." He retorted as he dropped her in the center of a large room.

Elsa struck the ground with a pained gasp, trying desperately to catch her breath. Just beyond the buildings walls, they could hear the screams of his men as Marshmallow tore through their ranks. Henrik listened with a fearful expression before turning back to her.

"Your monster may have my men but I have _you_ and once you are gone, I assume it dies too."

"Do your worst..." Elsa gasped. "I will _never_ cower before you."

"Long live the queen..." Henrik sneered as he raised his sword high above Elsa's head.

"No!" came a shout from behind right before Henrik found himself impaled on one of his men's blades!

Anna released the sword as soon as she realized what she had done, one hand immediately flying to her mouth. She stared at the former admiral, utterly horrified by her actions but Henrik was not ready to fall. He stumbled towards Anna, sword held high.

"Elsa!"

The princess need not have feared, for as soon as he moved to bring the sword down, an icy spike shot from the ground and straight through his blackened heart. His eyes went wide with surprise before rolling back as he slumped forward, a threat no more. Anna ran to her sister, cradling Elsa in her arms.

"You saved me, _again_." She whispered, tears in her eyes. Elsa's eyes had nearly fallen closed but she responded, "You... you saved me _first_..." before slumping tiredly against her little sister.

The tender moment between the siblings was interrupted by a cold voice from the dark. "I really wish you hadn't done that..."

Williamsen emerged from the shadows, a musket leveled at the siblings. Anna squealed in surprise, trying desperately to use her body to shield her sister. Elsa was completely spent, barely able to hold her head up, let alone protect them.

"Get her up," the man commanded the younger sister. "We're going for a boat ride."


	21. Chapter 21: Heavy Is The Head

"Listen up ladies and gentlemen," one of the masked men was standing on Elsa's throne, shouting to be heard over the worried murmurs of the captives. " There's no need for any of you to worry as long as you do as you're told."

Several more of the men were walking the ballroom with parchments in hand. One stopped directly in front of Amina, beckoning her to stand. When she did, he unrolled one of the parchments and after releasing her hands, presented it to her.

"Ladies first," he snarked.

"What is this?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, just sign and all of this will just be an ugly nightmare to forget."

"And what of the queen?'

"Her fate is _sealed_. Save yourself and your people."

"No! Tell your gutless, traitorous leader that he will _never_ get his hands on anything our land has to offer!"

"You're feisty. I like that. Maybe we can have a little fun before I have to kill you?" He told her in a syrupy voice as he grabbed her roughly by the neck!

"Leave her alone!" Rayce was still on his knees, fighting desperately to save the women he loved. He had just watched Elsa be taken into captivity; he could not sit idly by while this man defiled his sister.

"Shut up! You're already dead!" Throwing Amina to the ground, the masked man turned to face the assembly, arms held wide. "Who else wants to die with these two?"

"I do!" a voice rang out followed by choruses of "We will not sign!" and "Long live Queen Elsa!"

"Now you all want to be brave? We'll see how brave you are when the bullets start flying!" With a simple gesture, every musket in the room turned towards the frightened crowd. "Fire at will!"

The sound of so many muskets going off at once was deafening! Rayce had squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the carnage but snapped them open when he heard a startled gasp from the crowd. There, suspended just inches from his forehead, was a hot, spinning ball of iron! He glanced around the room to find that _every_ bullet fired hung in suspension as well.

"What the hell?" one of his captors muttered, reaching out to tap the ball of iron. Just as his hand neared, the bullets all shot backwards away from their intended targets, rendering half the masked men unconscious or dead!

Enraged, the remaining bandits began firing again, some raising their swords high to strike down the captive officials. These attacks were no more successful than the last as several large walls of earth sprang up, protecting the helpless captives from harm! As the men stumbled back befuddled, several large stone spikes tore through the remainder of their ranks. As the masked assailants fell, one man stood in the middle of the room, completely unscathed.

There was only one person the former captain knew that could perform such remarkable feats with simple dirt and rock, but that man was _dead_. Rayce couldn't hold back his gasp of surprise when the man in question ripped off his mask to reveal a face the king thought he would never see again.

"Greger!?"

"Hello, old boy! What did I miss?"

Every eye in the room turned towards the resurrected son of the Southern Isles and Rayce took the opportunity to escape, as one of the men pressing him to the floor had been struck down and he easily subdued the other as the men were all horrified by what they assumed was a spectre! Just then the ballroom doors burst inward and Skogerson, along with several dozen foreign soldiers flooded the ballroom making quick work of the remaining bandits.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Rayce asked Greger, still shocked at the other man's appearance.

"Musket balls are made of iron which is basically, dirt and rocks... It's a little trick I had been working on."

"Why aren't you dead? We watched you die and _rightfully so_!"

"I know I did _terrible, unspeakable_ things to you and the queen. Things that I will spend the remainder of my days regretting... I wasn't myself but that's no excuse. I came back to try and set things right, if you'll let me?"

"That still doesn't explain why you're not **DEAD.**.." Rayce spat at him, clearly not ready to forgive just yet.

"It's a long story, old boy. Perhaps we should rescue your wife _first?"_ the other man suggested with a shrug.

"Do you know where they are taking Elsa?"

"Not exactly but wherever they're headed, the only way out of Arendelle is by open water. I wager they're headed for the docks."

"Kristoff, Skogerson, to me! We're headed to the docks!" Rayce bolted for the door but stopped long enough to determine that shaken though she was, Amina was alright. With a quick kiss to her forehead, he barreled out the door, praying every step of the way that he wasn't too late.

* * *

"I said _get her up_! Do not test me princess."

Williamsen still had the musket leveled at the sisters. He was becoming increasingly impatient as the longer they dallied the higher the likelihood of a rescue. He moved in closer as if to prompt Anna but she refused again.

"I can't! She's completely worn out, can't you see that?"

"Get her up or so help me I will lighten the load by simply taking her head instead."

"No! Please! I'll get her..." Anna pleaded. She rose to her feet and tried several times to get Elsa to her feet as well but ultimately failed. "If you want her to walk, we need help!"

"Very well... Baron, if you please?"

Heimlich emerged from behind a stack of cartons, a sheepish look on his face. Clearly he had been there all along but didn't want to get his hands dirty if Williamsen were truly about to kill the royals. He stepped forward and grabbed one of Elsa's arms, slinging it over his shoulder and motioned for Anna to do the same.

"Anna?" the queen moaned weakly as she was hauled upright, her head hanging limply against her chest.

"It's okay, sweetie." Anna told her softly, trying to reassure her sister. "Everything's gonna be okay. Can you walk a little?"

"No..." the queen moaned before her eyes shut again and she slumped even further against Anna and Heimlich.

"Let's go." Williamsen motioned with the musket for them to move towards the door when the floor began to shake. "What in god's name...?"

He needn't have wondered much longer because Rayce and Kristoff came barreling through the door at that moment, a dozen soldiers on their tail!

"It's over Williamsen! Release my wife and her sister or so help me you will wish your mother had kept her _knees together_."

"Such language from a _king_!" Williamsen taunted. Casting a look at Heimlich, he ordered him. "Keep moving! They will do nothing as long as we have their precious wives."

"Be warned, Heimlich. You have betrayed my wife _personally_ and I will be sure you receive your comeuppance _ten-fold_ if you do not release her _this instant_."

At the young king's threat, Heimlich immediately dropped Elsa's arm and raised his hands in surrender. Anna nearly toppled to the ground when all her sister's weight was suddenly dumped on her. She managed to ease the queen to her knees, the exhausted elder sibling resting her head on her little sister's shoulder. Williamsen stood unfazed, not ready to give up his mission just yet.

"I wonder _King Azim_ , can you stop a bullet from reaching your wife or her sister?"

"He can't but I can..." came a voice from behind the king and all gasped once more as Greger was revealed. Williamsen turned white upon seeing the man.

"What sorcery is this?"

"What's the matter old boy? You look like you've seen a ghost!" the formerly dead prince quipped.

"If you will not die, perhaps one of them can take your place..." Williamsen sneered then fired on the sisters!

"No!" Rayce was too far away to protect the siblings but he needn't have worried.

Greger's trick worked once more and the bullet dropped harmlessly to the ground before the sisters. The king searched frantically for Williamsen but found the man had used the distraction to escape.

"Dammit! He's gone." Kristoff muttered but Rayce smiled knowingly. "What?"

"Wait for it..."

There was an inhuman roar just outside the building and the unmistakable clamor of splintering wood as Williamsen was thrown through the wall and back into the building! With a defiant roar, Marshmallow barreled into the building after him.

" ** _HURT MAMA! HURT YOU_**!" he bellowed before kicking the limp man across the floor.

"Rayce, you gotta stop him!" Kristoff begged his brother-in-law but Rayce was unsure the giant could be stopped by anyone except-

"That's enough!" All eyes turned to find the queen on her feet, commanding her snow golem with icy authority. "Marshmallow, that's... _enough_..."

" _Hurt mama_!" the giant argued, one foot still raised as if to stomp on Williamsen.

"Yes he _did_! But I still want you to stop... _Please._.." the queen's voice was weak as she started to sway; Anna quickly wrapped an arm around her waist.

Elsa could feel herself slipping away but she had to be sure Marshmallow would obey. She couldn't risk him causing any more damage, either to Arendelle or her reputation. The sound of Elsa's wavering voice seemed to draw the golem out of his murderous haze. His prickly exterior softened and after giving Williamsen another angry glare, he lumbered towards her.

"Mama hurt? Help mama?" He rubbed his large head against Elsa's arm as if wishing to comfort her. She placed a shaky hand atop his head in response and the giant gave a happy rumble in response.

"It's okay, dear. You have... already helped me... I'm so glad... so glad you're back..." she gasped before sagging against Anna, completely spent.

"Rayce!" Anna called out in a panic and the young man raced to assist his wife. Marshmallow moved aside, concern evident on his large face.

Upon reaching the sisters Rayce quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it gently over his wife's shoulders before settling her against his chest. Her cool breath tickled his neck and he was relieved to find her breathing even. He looked her over carefully and gasped when he noticed a large bruise on her forehead.

"What happened?" he asked Anna with concern. "Did Williamsen do this?"

"No, Henrik did or rather Elsa did it to him..." Anna answered sheepishly.

" _Princess_..." the king's voice held a warning tone and the princess hastened to explain.

"Henrik tried to make Elsa drink this vial that would hurt the baby but she wouldn't! Then he told Williamsen to kill me and Elsa smashed his nose with her head and destroyed the vial! Oh yeah, and Marshmallow came back! And then we fought Henrik and Elsa finished him off with an icy spike of doom!"

Rayce did his best to follow the story as he was still getting used to Anna's ramblings. A poison that would kill their child? Threatening to kill Anna unless his wife obeyed? Marshmallow's resurrection? An icy spike of doom? And more importantly...

"You head-butted someone?" he whispered to his unconscious wife.

"Yes..." came the weak and unexpected reply. "Why didn't you tell me... it _hurts_ that much?"

Rayce laughed in relief, nuzzling his face against hers before responding. "My head is much harder than yours love. Come, let us get that looked at."

As he carried his wife to the door, they passed the impaled corpse of Henrik. The young king could tell that both sisters had a hand in his demise and he felt that the murderous, conniving man deserved no less. Behind him he could hear Anna and Kristoff reuniting. Then the young princess began giving orders, sounding so very much like her sister at that moment. He heard Marshmallow grumble unhappily and Anna immediately fired back.

"Don't you give me attitude, mister. Your mother told you no more hitting and she meant it! Now go with Krissy and help clean up the docks, I hear you made _quite_ a mess."

Rayce couldn't help but smile at that. His mood soured slightly when he passed Greger, standing just outside the door, looking contrite. For the first time since he had reemerged, Rayce noticed the other man kept a hand pressed firmly against his abdomen, presumably over the wound his father had given him on their doomed vessel.

"A word, _Majesty_?" He appealed to Rayce in a quiet voice.

"No." Rayce answered him tightly. "I will deal with you _later_. Not now. Captain?"

"Majesty?" Skogerson hurried over to receive his former leaders orders.

"Watch him." Rayce angled his head towards Greger and the young captain hastened to grip the man firmly by the elbow and lead him away.

Satisfied that the prince was of no threat for the moment, Rayce steadily climbed aboard a wagon his men had commandeered and held Elsa close to him for the short ride back to the castle. Passing through the town he could see people from all the visiting nations working side-by-side with the citizens of Arendelle; cleaning up the numerous messes Henrik and his men had made. Watching the people work in unity, the young king thought that maybe, _just maybe_ , there would be peace at this summit after all.

* * *

After arriving at the castle several hours earlier, Rayce had relinquished his wife to Katerine's care and gone to the dungeons to assist Skogerson. The remaining members of the council who were involved in the plot were rounded up and detained awaiting the king and queen's judgment. Rayce resisted the urge to give those cowardly old men what he thought they deserved and had instead notified them that they would wait in squalor until the _queen_ rendered her punishment. He now entered the master bedroom in search of his mate, needing to reassure himself that she was well.

Elsa was lying in their bed, curled on her side, staring blankly at the wall. Katerine had checked her out and found that despite the large goose-egg from head-butting Henrik and her overall fatigue from the violent outburst of her powers, the queen was sure to recover and the baby was in no danger. Rayce inched closer, placing a hand on her shoulder, hoping to draw her gaze. Eventually, she focused on him, her eyes dull and disinterested.

"Dearest? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine..." she answered him in a flat tone before pulling slightly away. Rayce was at a loss. In all their time together, both romantic and otherwise, Elsa had never shut down on him so surely as she was now. With a defeated sigh, Rayce bent down and placed a small kiss against his wife's temple.

"I must attend to a few more things before I retire. Your sister should be here soon to sit with you until I return," he informed the queen, hoping for some sort of reaction.

Elsa simply nodded before closing her eyes, offering her worried husband no more interaction. Rayce moved toward the door slowly, torn between giving his beloved space or forcing her to talk about all that had transpired in the last few hours. As he opened the door, he was surprised to find Katerine on the other side.

"I finished my rounds and thought I would check back in." She explained quietly, lest Elsa were to overhear. Clearly, she was worried by the queen's behavior as well.

"She's resting but I'm sure a friendly face would be welcome."

"Of course," the old woman gave him a kind smile and a gentle peck on the cheek. "Give her time, dear. She has been through so much but I have no doubt of her love for you."

"Thank you." He told the woman sincerely. She patted him on the chest affectionately before slipping into the room to console the queen.

Rayce stood in the hallway, mulling over the best manner in which to help his wife. He knew Elsa felt responsible for all that had transpired but was beside himself as to how to convince her otherwise. Instinctively, his hand wrapped around his sword, the handle cool to the touch. Not long after they had begun courting, Elsa had created the weapon for him both as a symbol of her devotion and as a comfort; as long as it remained intact, her lover would know she was well. The young king wished with all his might that the weapon could give him some insight into his wife's emotional state but it seemed to be something the young man would have to puzzle out for himself.

"Hey Rayce..." it was Anna who pulled him from his musings the second time. He sighed inwardly, not at all prepared to fight with the younger royal.

"Princess." He responded tightly before hastening down the hall.

"Rayce, wait! Can we... can we talk? Please?" Rayce halted his exit and turned to face her, displeasure written large across his face.

"What can I do for you, Highness?"

"Well, first you can stop calling me 'highness' and 'princess'! It's Anna. _Just_ Anna. We're family, remember?"

"Are we? You've been behaving _quite_ the opposite!"

"I know! And that's why I want to _apologize_..." she half-whispered, shuffling her feet in an embarrassed fashion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said I owe you an apology, Rayce. So much has happened in such a short amount of time... I mean, you guys were courting and then married, then the... _you know_... then you were abducted and Elsa almost died and then it was the summit and we almost died _again_..."

Rayce was trying to follow the young woman's ramblings and in doing so realized rather quickly that the four of them had indeed been through a mountain of troubles in a very short amount of time.

"And so I had all these feelings," the princess continued, "and I didn't know what to do with them and you had to make that **_AWFUL_** decision and Olaf was gone and Marshmallow was gone... and I think I was mad at you because I couldn't bring myself to be mad at Elsa."

That last part surprised the young king. "Why would you be mad at Elsa?"

"Because she just gave up _me_ and the throne and went all 'Joan of Arc' on this rescue mission and then almost got herself and you killed! And I couldn't believe she would put your safety above her own until I sat down and thought about it, like _really_ thought about it. That's when it hit me."

"What?"

"It hit me that Elsa has **_ALWAYS_** been that way. Putting others before her own well-being is a huge part of who she is and I can't change her; wouldn't want to change her. I just want her to feel safe and loved and she has that with you. So, I'm sorry Rayce. Can you ever forgive me for being such a stinker?"

Anna didn't have to wait for verbal confirmation because the crushing bear hug the former captain enveloped her in said it all. She hugged him back fiercely; glad to have regained her 'brother' and knowing full well that they would need to be on the same page to see her sister through this crisis.

"Hey, Rayce?" She mumbled against his chest.

"Yes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way... but... you _stink_!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Like really bad! And this is coming from a girl who's slept next to a reindeer!"

"It _has_ been a very busy day," Rayce moved to defend himself. "I'll be sure to bathe before I retire **IF** you do me one favor?"

"What is it?"

" Go to your sister. Keep her company until I can finish setting affairs in order?"

"Of course! How is she?" Anna asked with concern.

" _Physically_ , she'll be fine..." the young husband trailed off, not sure how to tell Anna about his wife's emotional well-being.

"She's pulling back isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Dammit, Elsa! All that 'conceal, don't feel' crap our father taught her always comes back to bite us in a crisis."

"I can see that. How do we help her?"

"We just have to keep showing her that we _love_ her; showing her she's _worthy_ of that love. Believe me, it takes a while and it's tough for everyone but eventually, it gets through that thick head!"

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown." Rayce mused quietly. Anna moved towards him, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"Yeah, being the queen is hard on her but you know what? She has _me_ and _you_ and even Kristoff and a whole kingdom that loves her and we'll do whatever it takes to make that crown a little lighter!"

* * *

Rayce dragged himself wearily towards the large four-poster bed he shared with his wife after a quick, but apparently much-needed, bath. Elsa had been asleep for several hours and the young king had done his best not to disturb his wife as he bumbled around in the near pitch-black room. He managed to reach the bed without incident, sliding in behind Elsa he gently pulled her towards him. Wrapping her securely in his arms, he tucked his head against her shoulder and would have dozed had she not shifted beneath him. A cool hand ran softly up and down his forearm before gripping him tightly.

"I'm sorry, dearest. Did I wake you?"

"It's okay," came the soft, sleepy reply. "I tried to wait up for you..."

Rayce was more than a little surprised by his wife's statement as just a few hours prior she had barely spoken two words to him without prompting. Now it seemed she was willing to open up and he was determined not to waste the opportunity.

"There were quite a few security issues to see to. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting but I'm here now..."

"If I want to talk?" she finished for him.

"Yes. Quite a lot has transpired recently and I can tell it has taken a toll on you." The queen sighed and drew his arms tighter around her before she spoke again.

"When Henrik was dragging me down that dock... all I could think about was _our baby_. How I couldn't imagine going through my pregnancy, delivering our baby and raising them... all without you. It was my worst nightmare."

"I _promised_ I would find you..."

"You did and I never doubted you would. But I was worried that I wouldn't be _strong enough_ to wait for you; that I couldn't endure long enough for you to come..."

"Dearest," Rayce whispered lovingly into her hair. "There is **NO ONE** stronger than you. I know that and now every nation in that ballroom knows it."

"But I brought them here on a promise of peace..."

"And you will keep that promise. The summit is not done; there is still time to salvage all those traitorous bastards tried to destroy."

Elsa said nothing in response and for a while, Rayce thought she might have drifted back to sleep, as she was clearly exhausted in every way imaginable. So he was all the more surprised when she turned to face him and spoke again, her expression raw and vulnerable.

"If I decided to step down, to leave Arendelle for good... what would you say?" Rayce stared into his wife's eyes, lifting a hand to gently stroke her jaw as he mulled the question over.

"I would say, Arendelle is the land of your forefathers. It's in your blood, every fiber of your being and your birthright to lead. But," he paused knowing his next words were crucial. "If you wish to leave it behind, I have no choice but to follow. Our souls are entwined and I will happily make a life _ANYWHERE_ as long as it's with you."

"Where would we go?"

"I'm not sure. We unfortunately seem to be down to _one_ palace." He joked trying to lighten the mood but she would have none of it.

"This isn't funny, Azim! My _entire_ rule can be called into question over what has happened here today. You jest but I may be no more than a disgraced royal cursed with witchcraft by the next full moon!"

"Elsa, please! You cannot blame yourself for this!"

"Who else is there to blame?" she shot back before pulling away from him with surprising strength.

 _He doesn't understand!_ She thought angrily. _None of them understand_.

Throwing the blankets back, she pushed herself to the edge of the bed and would have stalked from the room had her head not begun to spin the moment her feet touched the plush carpet. Elsa felt as if she were falling, and as it turned out, she was! Rayce barely caught his wife before she tumbled to the ground. He lowered her gently the rest of the way down, knelt before her in a desperate attempt to offer comfort.

"I'm sorry," she choked out, completely spent.

"It's alright, love. We'll get through this; face it as we have all other obstacles... _together_."

Rayce shifted until he was sitting flat on the floor, legs outstretched. With the tenderest care he pulled Elsa into his lap as she sobbed, cradling her, as he would one day do for their child. Her head nestled on his shoulder as he began to rock her slowly, rubbing comforting circles on her back and stroking her hair. After a while, the young husband began to sing softly, a quiet Arabian lullaby meant for both Elsa and their child. When the queen had fully relaxed and he was sure she was asleep, he rose and placed her gently in the center of the bed. Once she was sufficiently tucked in, he climbed onto the bed as well, settling his ear against his wife's growing midsection.

"Hello little one." He whispered. "Your mommy and I can't wait to meet you..." he paused thoughtfully before he continued. "Mommy is having a hard time right now. It's very difficult to run a whole kingdom! Which is why you and I must remind mommy _every day_ how amazing she is and how much we love her! Can you do that?"

He paused again to glance up at his wife but she was blissfully unaware, deep in an exhausted slumber. Placing a warm hand on her belly, he continued.

"I know you can do it! Your mommy loves you without equal. She's the wisest, most caring person I know and if you're _anything_ like her... you will make us both very proud." Rayce pressed a small kiss against the queen's belly. "Goodnight, little one."

He shifted again so he lay beside his wife, watching her sleeping form in the moonlight. Tucking a loose hair behind her ear he marveled at the thought that he had nearly lost his family _again_. Whether they remained to rule Arendelle or not, the new king was determined that this would be the **LAST** time anyone threatened their happy ending.


	22. Chapter 22: A New Era

**Author's Note: Well this it! The FINAL chapter and I have to say that it has been a wonderful, crazy ride and I have truly appreciated all the kind feedback! I hope this chapter lives up to expectations... It ended up truly being one of my personal favorites! Enjoy and thanks again!**

* * *

There was a tense silence permeating the conference room as the visiting dignitaries filed in. Queen Elsa watched the procession with tired eyes, the normally sparkling orbs dulled with disinterest. It had been forty-eight hours since half her council had betrayed her, Henrik and Williamsen stormed her ballroom in search of revenge, and she had scarcely escaped a life of captivity in a foreign land. To her left sat her husband wearing a similarly somber expression. He gripped her hand fiercely despite the biting cold, a systematic response to his wife's unease. To her right, Anna and Kristoff sat quietly waiting for the proceedings to begin. Once all were seated, Elsa rose slowly, clearing her throat.

" Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished guests. I realize the past few days have been a frightful ordeal for all involved and you have my deepest sympathies. I am both appalled and saddened that members of my own royal council were complicit in this debacle. The original intent of this summit was to form alliances, share our customs and traditions, and support peace throughout our realms. Sadly, the last few days have been anything but peaceful. I now offer those of you who feel so inclined the opportunity to withdraw your trade agreements and to do so without repercussion."

Elsa sat quietly, the room so still it resembled a tomb. The silence was broken by the sound of a chair scraping the polished wooden floors. One dignitary stood amongst the rest and the queen could not stifle the gasp that escaped her.

"Amina?" she whispered in disbelief. Rayce, too, was on high alert watching his sister with a mix of shock and suspicion.

"If I may say a few words, Majesty?" Amina inquired of her sister-in-law. All the queen could manage was a shaky nod. The older woman took that as permission enough. "Your Majesty, it is true that the events of the last few days have been harrowing and in direct contradiction to the meaning of this gathering. There has been much discussion amongst my fellow dignitaries and myself in the days since the attack. We have discussed repercussions as well as _culpability_. And in every instance we have found... you bear _no guilt_ here."

Elsa released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Glancing around the room she saw many of the dignitaries nodding their heads in agreement, offering her small smiles of support. Turning back to Amina, the older woman continued.

"You faced a fate far worse than death brought to your shores by men who were _afraid_. Afraid of change, afraid of progress but we are NOT afraid, Majesty. We do not fear who you are nor that allying ourselves with you will bring danger. You have brought about a _new era_. An era where women may be seen as equals and special abilities are to be celebrated, not hidden away. Each of us has come here to embrace that new era and there is no one wiser, nor more compassionate, nor more equipped to lead us than you! Long live Queen Elsa!"

The room erupted with applause and cheering, each dignitary adding their voice to the chorus. Next to her Anna and Kristoff hollered the loudest, proud these people saw what they had known all along. Elsa sat stunned, hand held to her chest, completely overwhelmed by the show of support. A few tears managed to escape and she was startled when her husband wiped them away with a warm hand. Turning her face towards him, he kissed her gently before leaning back to meet her eyes.

" I suppose this means we won't be abdicating?" he whispered with a small smile.

"No, I suppose not." She whispered back before claiming his mouth in another kiss as the cheers all around them intensified.

* * *

Elsa made her way through the castle in a hurry, eager to reach her sister. When she was at last upon Anna's door, she rapped on it quickly, her eagerness evident in her every movement. It only took a few seconds for Anna to stick her head out with a confused expression.

"Elsa? Hey. Is everything okay? I thought you might be resting after all the excitement this morning?"

"I did rest, at least I tried to," the queen stammered which was incredibly uncharacteristic for the normally put together royal. Anna's suspicions were further raised.

"Okay... so what are you doing here?"

"I need your help with an urgent matter in the ballroom."

"Now?"

"Yes, now!" the queen exclaimed then seemed to get ahold of herself. "Please Anna?"

The princess was taken aback by how vulnerable her sister was behaving. With a shaky nod she agreed and was nearly swept off her feet when Elsa grabbed her hand and took off! The pair reached the ballroom in no time, Anna's feet having barely touched the ground. Standing before the closed doors, Elsa stepped back.

"Open it, Anna."

"Elsa, are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yes, just open it. For _me_."

Anna stepped forward and gave the heavy doors a push. As they swung open she was covered in an icy chill that she hadn't felt since she was a child. Though those memories had been lost to her, Elsa had regaled Anna with all the stories of their childhood escapades and this was one of them. The entire ballroom was an icy wonderland, the floor a sheet of ice smoother than the finest silk. Glancing up, she saw that Elsa had repaired the stain glass ceiling Henrik and his men had destroyed with a beautiful mosaic of ice.

"Oh Elsa! It's ... I mean... WOW! You did all this for me?"

Elsa stepped in behind her sister and wrapped Anna in the warmest hug she could muster, setting her chin on her little sister's shoulder. "I just wanted to make things right between us. This was both my fondest and darkest memory of our childhood and I thought, if we could just do it over, things between us would be like they were."

"You big dummy!" Anna exclaimed, spinning to face Elsa, hugging her sister ever tighter. "Things are always going to be changing but you know what," Anna moved back to cup her sister's face. " _Nothing_ will _ever_ change how much I love my big sister!"

"I love you too! And I'm sorry to have put you through so much recently..."

"Stop that! You did what you thought was right and I can't fault you for that. Didn't you hear all those people today? They were only saying what I already knew."

Elsa nodded gratefully and the sisters settled into a comfortable silence watching the snowflakes fall as they stood arm in arm.

"It's so beautiful Elsa... I wish I could remember..."

"I do too. But we can always make _new_ memories," the eldest sister replied in a hopeful tone. "Anna? Do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

It was the last day of the summit and a grand ball was being prepared since the last one had been so rudely interrupted. Every nation present had signed new trade agreements with Arendelle as well as offering the services of some of their council members until Elsa could rebuild the ranks of her own. While grateful for the gesture, the young queen had a few ideas about how the _new_ council should be formed. Speaking of councils, those members complicit in Henrik's murderous plot had been exiled, Heimlich included, along with their families. Each had been given enough fare for passage on any vessel they chose, as long as it headed _away_ from Arendelle. Their belongings were absorbed back into the queen's treasury, though much of it she planned to use towards educational projects and additions to the local orphanage.

There was only one matter left to deal with, though it was a weighty one. What to do with Williamsen, his men and the recently resurrected Prince Greger? Elsa sat in her study, face stern, as she waited for the prince to be brought to her. On the other side of the room, Rayce stood brooding, staring into the fire as he nursed a glass of scotch. The young king rarely drank, especially during the day, but his past dealings with Greger had put him on edge and rightfully so. There was a knock at the door and Rayce slammed his glass down on the mantle before moving to answer it.

"Majesty, I have brought Prince Greger as requested." Skogerson informed his irritated leader as he pushed Greger forward. The Southern Isles man slipped through the door, sure to give the imposing king a wide berth.

"Thank you Captain," Rayce gave a short nod. "Please wait outside..."

"Of course, Majesty."

Once the captain exited, Rayce turned to Greger with a frown. "Sit." The other man obeyed, quickly taking a chair across from Elsa who had yet to say anything. When she finally spoke, her tone was icy, her words clipped.

"Prince Greger, I have to admit I was quite shocked to hear that you were still among the living. Even _more_ shocked to hear that you assisted Arendelle in it's time of need. What, may I ask, brought about the change of heart?"

"And why aren't you dead?!"

"Rayce..." the queen laid a cool hand on her husband's arm. "Please, let him answer."

"Well?" The former captain huffed in annoyance as he plopped down on the edge of his wife's desk with an expectant look.

" First let me say that I deeply regret all the hurt that I caused you both when last in Arendelle. You welcomed me into your _home_ , counted me as a _friend_ and in one drunken rage I let a misunderstanding ruin all that. I _know_ that Hans deserved his punishment just as surely as my father and Henrik did. I also _know_ that asking your forgiveness would be selfish and frankly, _undeserved_. I assisted Arendelle against my brother and my countrymen because I owe the two of you a great debt. A debt that will never be repaid no matter how hard I strive but I will continue to strive for repayment nonetheless."

"And what of your 'resurrection'? Rayce and I both watched your half of the ship plummet into the ocean as well as your father stabbing you before that! How did you survive?"

"As I'm sure you have experienced as well, Majesty, there are times when my powers move to protect me unbidden. After my father stabbed me, all I could remember was plunging towards the sea. When I woke up, I was floating off the coast of Arendelle, encased in some sort of stone orb. It saved me from drowning and when I washed ashore a kindly family of fishermen took me in, tended to my wounds. Days later I saw the ships heading into port and knew the summit had begun. I recognized one of the vessels my father used to use to travel undetected, snuck on board via an entrance only the family would know, and infiltrated his men until I could find out what they were planning."

" A charming story, filled with mock bravery," Rayce spoke harshly. "Why should we believe anything you have to say?"

"You _shouldn't_. I've given you no reason to."

"You have." Both men turned to the queen surprised but she continued on undeterred. "The man I met in the Southern Isles was compassionate and fiercely protective of those he loved. It is true you have made some grievous mistakes; wronged our family _unforgivably_ and yet... you had a chance to leave, to start over somewhere new and instead you came back to help us. Such an act cannot undo all that you have done, but it is a strong start."

Greger was speechless. The queen's words were more than he could have hoped for, more than he had dared hope for.

"Thank you, Majesty."

"Do not thank me just yet. I am a firm believer in second chances yet they do not come easily nor shall this. My husband and I have discussed the matter in detail with several of our new allies, and we believe there is a way you can begin to repay your debts."

" _Anything_ , Majesty. I place myself at your mercy."

" You will need more than that for the task laid ahead of you..."

"Indeed," Rayce finally spoke again. "You will need that and much more to become _King of the Southern Isles_."

"King? You're making me king?" He turned towards the queen in disbelief.

"Not _us;_ your people." She informed him with a small smile. "It seems that once news of your apparent death and that of your father reached your homeland, the rebellion found new life. As eldest of your brothers, if you want the throne, you have every right to challenge for it."

"I thought you wanted no part of the rebellion?"

"Arendelle will remain neutral on the matter, yet many of our trade partners are willing to back you in your campaign."

"And just to make sure you remain on your best behavior, the international council has asked for a volunteer to accompany you back to the Southern Isles and oversee your campaign." Just as Rayce finished speaking, there was a knock at the door. He rose to open it. "Right on time."

The smug smile the young king had been wearing quickly slipped away when he faced the person on the other side of the door.

"Amina? Now is not a good time. Elsa and I are in a very _sensitive_ meeting."

"With Prince Greger, I know. That's why I'm here." Understanding dawned on Rayce and his mouth set in a hard line.

"No! No, Amina, you cannot do this!"

"Perhaps we should discuss this inside, brother?"

Rayce moved aside begrudgingly, following his sister back inside angrily. Once the door was closed he was about to resume his argument when Elsa spoke up.

"Amina? _You_ volunteered?" she asked, equally surprised.

"Yes, I did. I believe the Southern Isles could once again be a stable kingdom and a good trading partner under the right leadership. I intend to make sure that _you_ are the right man for the job Prince Greger."

" I will do my best," the prince responded sincerely.

"Amina, please." Rayce moved forward to entreat his sister once more. "This is a most dangerous expedition!"

"I know the stakes are high brother, which is why I could trust no one else to care for this. I will be only a few days boat ride away, protected by soldiers from several nations. And if I should need to return here in haste," she gave a meaningful glance at the queen, " I can do so."

Rayce glanced at his wife as well, then back at Greger who seemed to sense a hidden meaning in the siblings' words but wisely kept quiet. With a resigned sigh, he pulled his sister into him, hugging her fiercely.

" You're going to do this aren't you? Whether I like it or not?"

"Yes," she responded quietly.

"Promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise. I have _a lot_ to come back for. Besides," she went on in a casual tone, "I know should any harm come to me my brother will ensure I am properly avenged."

"Indeed." Rayce cast a withering look at Greger. "I will wait in expectation of your weekly reports."

Elsa stood and crossed the room to hug Amina as well. "There is no need to say goodbye yet. We still have a ball to attend and I will not tolerate goodbyes before a celebration!"

"As Her Majesty wishes!" the other woman bowed slightly to the queen. "Prince Greger, I believe you and I have _much_ to discuss before we get underway."

Greger rose to follow Amina out but stopped before the royal couple before he exited. "Thank you _again_ , Majesties. I look forward to joining your international council and hopefully bringing the peace my people so rightfully deserve."

Rayce grunted a displeased sound but extended his hand to the soon to be king. Greger gripped the other man's forearm firmly before heading out the door.

"Greger," he called out and the other man turned in expectation. " I expect that some day soon you will once again be a man I am proud to call 'brother'."

"I hope so too."

* * *

The farewell ball of the summit was everything the queen had hoped it would be. Olaf was restored and more than happy to entertain queries from various guests about the inner workings of a living snowman. Marshmallow had returned to North Mountain, content to wait for Elsa to recreate his home. Every guest was clad in garments from their homeland, each having brought local delicacies as well. Arendelle's royal musicians played both local favorites as well as requests from many of their guests. Dancing and merriment abounded and there, presiding over it all, sat the king and queen, a stunning pair atop glittering thrones of ice.

Elsa had recreated her dress from the previous ball with a few exceptions. The color was now nearly white with only slight hints of blue when the bodice caught the light. The full tulle skirt faded seamlessly from icy white to blue to navy at the bottom, perfectly matching Rayce's jacket. The seamstress had been unable to repair his previous garment but had the forethought to create a duplicate just in case, believing the former captain to be quite hard on his clothes. Both royals once again wore their hair braided back, glittering crowns of ice atop both majestic manes.

"You look... like a _dream_ , dearest. The most wonderful kind, the kind one wishes to remain in forever and misses without equal once they have awoken." Rayce whispered to his wife, taking pride in the manner in which she blushed.

"Rayce..."

"I mean it. I mean every word I have ever uttered to you or will utter henceforth. You are my _heart_ , dearest, I love you _desperately_ and after all we have been through, I don't _ever_ want to miss another opportunity to tell you so."

"I love you too. After thirteen years of isolation, I could _never_ have imagined the happiness you have brought me. Who would have guessed that I would find my equal in a solider with the soul of a _poet_?" The queen stood and extended her hand to her husband. "My love, my _KING_ , may I have this dance?"

Rayce stood with a broad smile, his heart overflowing at the emotion his wife had just expressed. Taking her hand gently, he bent to kiss it. "This dance and every other, my _QUEEN_."

He led her down the steps of the dais to the center of the dance floor. Above them, the night sky shone brilliantly through Elsa's icy mosaic, casting an ethereal glow over the young lovers. The pair took their positions and the royal musicians began playing a beautiful waltz, meant only for the royal family. Everyone else on the dance floor fell back, standing aside to allow the young royals to twirl with abandon. Drawing ever closer to her husband, the queen marveled that one person could make her feel so safe, so loved, so... _whole_. She knew in that moment that she could have chosen no better king for Arendelle.

* * *

After hours of revelry and countless dances, the ball finally ended and it was time to say goodbye. Greger boarded his father's vessel with Williamsen and his men in tow. Despite the punishment Marshmallow had given him, it looked as if the southern mercenary would live. Rayce and Amina had chosen to say their goodbyes away from prying eyes and the queen chose to respect their privacy. Though he put on a strong face, Elsa could tell her husband was hurting at the prospect of saying goodbye to his sibling so soon after reuniting. He remained stoic as long as he could but watching the ship leave the harbor, the queen found silent tears streaming down her husband's face. She kissed them gently away and the two retired to their quarters arm in arm.

"You do know how much I love you, dearest?"

Rayce watched his wife with earnest eyes as she came from the washroom and knelt daintily on her side of their large four-poster bed. She looked particularly fetching with her hair undone and an icy blue nightgown that highlighted her growing baby bulge. She gave him a teasing smile before responding.

"Of course," she replied nonchalantly. "What is there _not_ to love?"

The queen giggled lightly at her own hubris and Rayce laughed along with her before pulling his wife down onto the bed where he could draw her against his chest.

"What's not to love?" he repeated in a teasing tone. "I could think of a few things..."

"Tread lightly, _Majesty_ ," the queen warned with a mock threat. "I have yet to rebuild my palace but I believe a new ice sculpture could be _quite_ lovely."

She punctuated her point by leaving an icy trail along the young king's forearm. He shivered at the contact before pulling her ever closer.

"Point taken," he whispered into her hair.

The pair continued to snuggle, relieved to finally have a quiet moment for just the two of them, away from nosy sisters and pompous dignitaries; away from talking snowmen and traitorous council members. Rayce placed a warm hand over Elsa's belly and she smiled at the gesture.

"You'll spoil them." She observed happily.

"I will _not_." He grumbled in response.

"Yes, you will; you can't help yourself!" She responded with a small laugh. "They'll be positively rotten!"

"Like their _mother_..." He teased back.

"More like their _aunt_! Anna was _quite_ the handful..."

" _Was_?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You make a valid point. Anna _is_ quite the handful!"

"I'm sure you were _quite_ the big sister." He told her, his voice warm and appreciative.

"I tried to be..." She muttered. Rayce noted the way his wife had suddenly grown somber.

"I'm sorry love..."

"For what? A childhood wasted? You said it yourself in the valley of the trolls. If I continue to carry these wounds, they will destroy me. Yet... it still gives me pause to think that someday I may disappoint you or our child in the same way."

"I could _never_ be disappointed in you!"

" Even if I were to hurt you or our baby?"

"That would never happen!" He insisted, turning her face towards him.

"Not intentionally..." she whispered. "But _accidents_..."

"Can happen to _any_ parent or _any_ child, regardless of magical ability. And I _know_ you will be endlessly gentle with our child _because_ of your past, not in spite of it!"

"But..."

" _No_. You will be the most _amazing_ , caring mother and our child will be _blessed_ beyond measure. _I_ am blessed beyond measure to have you in my life."

With tears in her eyes, Elsa leaned forward to kiss her husband with the lightest of touches. He smiled before deepening the kiss, gently wiping the tears away as they fell.

"Thank you," she whispered when they parted. " You _always_ know what I need. How do you do that?"

" _Magic_." He told her with a smile, kissing the tip of her nose. Elsa couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You are incorrigible!" she laughed, swatting him playfully on the chest.

"And yet, you love me still!"

"I _do._ " She replied sincerely, meeting his eyes. "With all I am."

"Care to prove it, love?" he growled, pressing himself more firmly against her. Elsa could feel her skin flush at the contact, realizing just how long it had been since she had expressed her appreciation for her husband.

"I would love to! But _how_?" she asked, pouting with a mock puzzled expression.

"I can think of a few ways..." he nipped at her chin, then her jaw.

"Only a _few_? Royal life has made you soft, Majesty..."

"Hardly." The young king growled before pinning his wife to the bed with a possessive glint in his eye.

" I stand corrected." She laughed quietly before resuming the kiss, melting deeper into the mattress with each pass of their lips over one another.

In this moment, here with her mate, his hand lying over her belly where _their_ child grew and thrived, nothing else mattered. After a lifetime of searching for acceptance, struggling against so many obstacles, besieged by so many enemies, Elsa Idunn Fehr, Queen of Arendelle, mistress of ice and snow, was **_FINALLY_** exactly where she belonged.


	23. Epilogue: Be Fruitful

"Ow! Dammit!"

There was a masculine exclamation of pain as Elsa opened her eyes to see her husband hobbling toward the bassinette in the corner of their room. He had clearly stubbed his foot in his haste to reach the fussing infant before she awoke. She watched him quietly as he bent over the small crib and scooped the squirming infant into his arms.

"Now, there," he whispered soothingly. "What seems to be the matter little one?"

The baby continued to fuss in earnest, so Rayce shifted him so his head lay on his father's massive chest, right over his heart. The king began to bounce on the balls of his feet in an effort to comfort the child and Elsa had to suppress a giggle at how silly and adorable her husband looked at the moment. Their son, however, was not amused and began to fuss ever louder.

"Griffin _please_! I know you want mommy and not me but she is _very_ tired. It's not easy running a kingdom AND putting up with a castle full of boys." He glanced at the bassinette where Greger was still sleeping, not yet awakened by his sibling's distress.

It had been more than a shock when the young royals had been blessed with not one but TWO sons! The fact hadn't even been discovered until the harrowing night that Elsa delivered putting the queen's life at risk. It had happened more than once, in many kingdoms near and far, that the queen was lost in childbirth due to some unforeseen complication. That thought had dominated Rayce's every waking moment and nearly drove him to despair when it had almost come to pass.

* * *

The night Elsa gave birth was unlike any Arendelle had ever seen before nor would see again. What had begun as a warm summer's day quickly deteriorated into a full-blown blizzard! The people had been ready though; suspecting the pain of childbirth might push the queen's control right out the window!

As soon as her water broke, word had gone out that all should return to their homes and prepare to remain indoors for a few days. Even if Elsa's labor went well, the queen would be far too spent to dig Arendelle out right away. Extra grain had been stored and crops and livestock protected to ensure that Arendelle came through the ordeal with one more soul added to the population and none lost!

In the royal bedchamber, Rayce was becoming more distressed with each passing hour. Elsa had been laboring since the previous night and now that she was able to push, their child simply would not come. The queen was tired, frustrated and in the type of pain only a laboring mother can endure.

"I can't do it," she gasped after the last round of pushes. "I'm sorry... Azim I _can't_!"

"Shhhh dearest. Calm down..." he cooed to her, wiping sweat from her brow while gripping her hand fiercely. " I _know_ you can do this! You've come so far; the end is in sight. I'm sorry I cannot bear this pain for you! Just know I will _never_ stop being grateful for what you have given me this day. A child! _Our_ child, who is waiting to meet us but you, _must_ push. Are you ready?"

The queen nodded and bore down in preparation, wanting nothing more badly than to hold their child. Rayce leaned his head against hers as he began the countdown."3...2...1... Now love! **PUSH**!"

A pained scream tore from the queen's throat as she gave all of herself to this final push! Outside the wind howled and snow battered the windowpanes. Inside, the temperature plummeted but everyone was too preoccupied to notice.

"Yes! I see the head!" Katerine exclaimed from the foot of the bed. "Just one more push dear and your little one will be here!"

Elsa had flopped back against the pillows, exhaustion threatening to overwhelm her but hearing the old physician's exclamation fueled her anew. _One more push_ , she told herself. Drawing on her last dregs of strength, the young queen pressed her chin to her chest and gave a gut-wrenching cry that Anna and Kristoff heard in the hall! This time when she dropped back against the pillows, Elsa was certain she would be unable to get up again. A small wail pierced the silence of the room and then intensified.

"It's a boy!" Katerine exclaimed, holding the baby up for his tired mother to see.

"Griffin..." she whispered in awe before her face contorted in pain!

"What is it? What's wrong love?" Rayce asked in panic, unsure of how to help.

" _Pressure_... I need... to _push_!"

"What?!" Katerine rushed back to the bed, shocked by what she saw! "I see... _another_ head! Well, congratulations Majesty," she glared at Rayce. "You've managed to give your wife _two_ heirs!" Another midwife hurried back over to assist, worry written large on her face.

"Elsa?" Katerine tried to draw the new mother's attention as she was rapidly slipping away. "Elsa! You _must_ push again! We have to get the baby out _now_ or I won't be able to stop the bleeding!"

" _ **Now**_ , love! You must push _now_!" Rayce lifted his wife's head in panic, trying to rouse her.

Elsa tried to make sense of what was happening, though her consciousness was rapidly slipping away. _Another baby? I have to push!_ Somehow the young queen found the strength to continue and with a few more strong pushes, the second baby was delivered! _Another boy_. The king thought his heart would burst with joy but the celebration was short-lived.

"Elsa? We have two boys dearest! They're so beautiful! Elsa?" Rayce held his wife's face in his hands, horrified by her lack of response and how pale she was becoming.

He stumbled back as Katerine hurried to his wife's side. She quickly checked Elsa's vitals, her frown deepening with every passing second. Turning to Rayce, she delivered news he was unprepared to hear.

"She's bleeding out! I need to perform surgery, NOW! You must go wait outside..." she gently but steadily pushed Rayce towards the door. When it slammed behind him, Rayce found himself standing in the hallway, facing a very concerned Anna and Kristoff.

"Rayce, what happened? Is Elsa okay?" Anna was speaking to him, trying desperately to draw information from the shell-shocked young man.

"I don't know... I don't know..." he muttered before dropping to his knees in despair.

* * *

The next few hours were spent in tense silence, the only sounds coming from the room occasional whimpers from the newborn children. Anna and Kristoff sat across the hall, the princess's weeping the only other sound to be heard. Rayce stayed on his knees, one hand on the door, forehead leaning heavily against the cool wood, praying to every deity he knew to see his wife through this ordeal. When at last the door opened again, he was surprised to find Katerine kneeling before him. She used a gentle hand to lift his head.

"Dear boy, all is well." She told him soothingly. "Now come, see your children and care for your mate."

Rayce rose as if on a string and stumbled into their chambers. Outside their window, the storm had gone deathly still. The room had warmed considerably since he had been thrown out and there were still several nurses and maids milling about the room. One in particular caught his eye as she was carrying a large bundle of bloodied sheets. _Oh, Elsa!_ He thought. _Please be well love. I cannot do this without you!_ Katerine steered him towards the bed and there she lay.

The queen was propped up on every pillow the pair owned, clearly unconscious, her complexion waxy. Though her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, Rayce would not be convinced of her recovery until she stared up at him with those big, blue eyes he had fallen in love with. He sat as gently as he could on the bed, reaching out with one tremulous hand to finally touch his wife. Cupping her face, he was relieved to find it nearly cool to the touch once more, though her lack of response worried him still.

"There is always considerable blood loss during childbirth," Katerine had returned to the queen's bedside. "Even _more so_ with multiples. I am so sorry. I should have _known_..." Rayce turned to find the old physician with tears in her eyes. He placed a comforting hand on hers.

"You have cared for her well since the day we met. I do not blame you for this, nor should you blame yourself. Katerine, you saved her life _and_ that of our boys. I am _forever_ in your debt."

Katerine nodded shakily, grateful for the king's understanding. She quickly wiped away her tears, standing straight once again, composing herself. She gestured to one of the nurses nearby and the woman approached, a squirming bundle in her arms.

"Would you like to meet your sons?" she asked the new father and he nodded, not trusting his own voice. She laid the baby in his arms and Rayce stared at the child in awe. The little one stared back at his father with a quizzical look, completely calm as if he already recognized his parent.

Another nurse moved forward and filled his other arm with a near identical bundle. Rayce drew the boys close to his chest both relieved and terrified to be the father of not one but TWO beautiful babies. He shifted gently until he rested against the pillows beside his still sleeping wife.

"Rest well, dearest," he whispered against her hair. "I love you. _We_ love you! Please, wake up soon. I cannot do this without you."

* * *

Elsa spent the next few days in a healing slumber, all of Arendelle slumbering with her, as the town remained buried beneath several feet of snow! Katerine had been able to stem the queen's bleeding and was certain she would recover, yet it would still take some time for the young woman to be whole again. Rayce refused to leave his wife's side for more than a few moments, preferring to care for her himself, as well as their new boys. Anna and Kristoff sat with the pair every day, the princess only leaving her sister's side to care for kingdom business. Amina had arrived just a day after the birth, wading through snowdrifts and traversing icy cobblestone to be there for her brother and his new family.

With two hungry newborns and a mother unable to feed them, Katerine employed a wet-nurse for each child until Elsa was strong enough to care for them herself. The children were nearly identical and hard to tell apart if one was not paying attention yet the king refused to name them until his wife recovered. The staff had to settle on calling the children "Prince One" and "Prince Two" until the queen's awakening.

It was a quiet afternoon when the new mother finally got to meet her children. Elsa opened her eyes to find her husband napping beside her with one small bundle lying on his chest and another settled securely between them. She reached out a shaky hand to push the blankets surrounding the baby back and gasped when the chubby little face came into view. _He's beautiful!_ She thought. _They both are! How did I get so lucky?_ The baby in question gave an unhappy whimper at being disturbed, which immediately awakened Rayce. He glanced down at his son, hazily, trying to gauge whether the infant was truly in distress.

"Hey..." he whispered. "What's the matter, little one?"

"I'm afraid that was my fault," the queen croaked, voice scratchy from lack of use. Rayce turned towards her with a start, having nearly forgotten the sound of his beloved's voice.

"Elsa?" he cupped her face in relief, tears springing to her eyes. "Oh, dearest, I was _so_ worried! Are you alright? Should I fetch Katerine?"

"No," she placed her hand over his. " _Stay._ I'm okay... I _think_..."

Rayce nodded uncertainly. Part of him wanted to rush from the room and fetch the physician while yet another demanded he stay lest Elsa vanish before he returned. The latter won out and he scooted closer to his wife so she could see their children better.

"They're so beautiful," she whispered.

"Like their mother," Rayce whispered back, placing a gentle kiss against her temple while Elsa stroked the baby's hair lovingly.

The infant began waking, rubbing his little face against his father's chest giving Elsa a better look at him. His skin tone was a perfect mix of his parents, mounds of caramel curls sprouted from his little scalp. However, the most notable feature of the baby was a large birthmark over his left eye, the skin nearly the same tone as Elsa's. When the baby opened his eyes the queen found another feature of note. One of her son's eyes, the eye surrounded by the birthmark, was startlingly blue like her own yet the other was hazel.

"Griffin."

"Yes," Rayce agreed with her. "Though it seems as if we should have chosen more than one name."

Elsa shifted her attention to the infant lying between them. Stroking a cool finger along the baby's cheek, she was delighted when the little one shifted, yawning widely before opening his eyes as well. She noted that he too had a birthmark starting on his right cheek and extending onto his neck. When he locked eyes with her, it felt much like staring in a mirror. The baby's blue eyes were unmistakably hers.

"Greger," she stated in definitive tone, which surprised her husband.

"Are you sure, dearest?"

"I've never been more sure in my life..." she placed a kiss against each boys' forehead. "Welcome to Arendelle, Griffin Adgar Rayce and Greger Azim Rayce. We've been waiting a long time to meet you..."

* * *

Back in the royal suite, Rayce turned his attention back to his son and finding no sympathy from the crying infant, hastened to the adjoining room and turned the baby over to Elsa's wet nurse. After her initial recovery, Elsa had been inclined to dismiss the nurses, put off by the idea of someone else nursing her children. Yet, it became clear to the young queen rather quickly that she simply could not do it all. The boys proved to have voracious appetites and their feeding times rarely fell into a convenient pattern. As much as she would have liked to, Elsa knew that nursing in front of a foreign dignitary would be most improper even if she were blessed with not one but TWO newborns. Add that to the fact she was still running a kingdom and all the other chaos in the household as well as being a new wife, Elsa found she needed all the help she could get.

The queen watched her husband tiptoe back past the bassinette, eyeing the still sleeping infant with caution. He reached the bed without incident and sank in quietly beside his wife. Just as his feet left the floor, the bed made a barely audible creak... and awakened the baby! Greger began crying with gusto almost immediately and Rayce hopped back out of bed to grab him, narrowly avoiding another stubbed toe. He glanced at the door, trying to decide whether to take the baby next door or wake his exhausted mate.

"It's okay Azim," the new mother finally spoke up with a yawn. "Please bring him to me."

Rayce sighed in defeat as he made his way back to the bed, infant in hand. He sunk down onto the mattress before passing the baby over to his wife who was now sitting up in bed. Elsa took Greger gently before untying her nightgown and settling her son against her exposed chest. The baby latched on instantly, even as his mother shifted in discomfort.

"Are you alright?" the king asked in worry.

"I'm fine love, just a little sore. _Your_ children have quite the appetites!"

" _My_ children?" he gasped in mock surprise. "Why are they only _mine_ when they do something you dislike?"

"Perks of being the queen," she teased back. Greger finished feeding quickly and Rayce took the child to burp him just as there was a knock on the door.

"It's alright, Mary," the king called out. "We're both awake."

The nurse peeked around the door just to be sure before entering with Griffin in her arms. She approached the royals' bed, easily transferring the baby from her arms to Elsa's.

"He has been fed and burped, milady but I thought you would wish to spend some time with him before I put him down again."

"Thank you, Mary. I appreciate your forethought. You're dismissed for the night."

"Of course, milady." The young woman bowed to Elsa, then to Rayce. "My lord. I bid you both a good night."

After the door closed, Elsa shifted her knees up to support her son. Griffin was clearly unwilling to go back to sleep as he immediately began grasping for the end of his mother's braid, his bi-color eyes alight. The queen couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm, earning a reciprocal giggle from the baby. She lifted her hand, releasing a flurry of snowflakes which earned her more giggles. Greger on the other hand, had gone right back to sleep as soon as his belly was full. Elsa marveled at how different her little boys were and the fact that it had been nearly six months since their birth, the spring summit right around the corner.

The upcoming summit raised serious concerns for the young mother, most notably the safety of her two small boys. Having 'The Great Snow Queen' as a mother had catapulted the young princes into the international spotlight long before they had even been formerly presented. Though neither baby had exhibited any special abilities, Elsa strongly suspected the blizzard that occurred on the night of their birth had more to do with them than her. She was slipping deeper into a worried haze when her husband spoke up.

"Dearest?" Elsa startled at the sound of her husband's voice. He was watching her with a concerned expression. "What's wrong?"

"Just... _thinking..."_ she sighed, lifting Griffin and hugging him close. "I don't know if I'm _ready_ to share them with the world."

"I see," he replied, knowing exactly what his wife was referring to. He wrapped a large arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "I'm afraid becoming recluses is out of the question since we _are_ the hosting patrons of the summit. Not to mention, you and I make _shockingly_ gorgeous children! Let the world see!"

"Azim..." his wife sighed, trying to suppress a smile. "You know what I mean."

"I do. And I also know that little good has ever come from isolating one's self. Our boys mean _everything_ to me and I will gladly lay down my life for the three of you. But we cannot hide away or show fear."

"You're right," she sighed again. "But that does not make it easier..."

"I know but we will be surrounded by friends and allies, all willing to die before letting anything happen to this family."

It was true, the majority of those attending the summit were staunch supporters of the Arendellian royal family. Especially, the delegations from Egypt and the Southern Isles. After leaving Arendelle just a few months prior, Amina had returned Prince Greger to the Southern Isles on a campaign to regain his crown. With support from the International Council, the eldest Westeergard brother easily took back the throne his father had denied him and proved to be a damned good ruler to boot. In just the time since he had taken control, Greger had managed to rebuild relations with most of the Southern Isles trading partners with Amina's assistance as well as squelch several civil wars. Not to mention, the king and the Egyptian delegate had grown close, much to Azim's chagrin. However, it meant that Arendelle had two VERY powerful allies in their corner.

"I don't know how my parents did it." The queen wondered aloud. "Suddenly, closed gates makes _so much_ sense."

"No it _doesn't._ You mustn't think that way, love. No one can stop us from living our lives! We will present the boys at the summit and heaven help _anyone_ foolish enough to threaten us."

" _My king_ , ever the fearsome protector. What would I do without you?"

"I will make it my mission that we never find out, _my queen_. Now let us retire. I'm sure _your_ sons will require another feeding soon and though I have _many_ talents, _that_ is not one of them!"

"You're incorrigible!" the queen managed, swatting her husband lightly on the chest before moving to lay Griffin between them. The baby had drifted off while his parents argued, politics of no interest to a six month old.

"Yes but you like it!" her husband replied, lying Greger beside his brother. He placed a kiss against his wife's forehead as she drifted off, knowing the pair had A LOT to do before presenting their sons to the world. _HE_ had a lot to do. It had not been an empty promise; he _would_ protect his family... no matter the cost.


End file.
